Presidiario
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Se descubre el secreto. Sasuke lleva siete años en la cárcel, y esto solo se desvela a Naruto el día antes de su excarcelación. La población femenina de Konoha enloquece, pero Naruto ya no es el inocente que conocía y le dará muchos quebraderos de cabeza al Uchiha
1. Siete años para el grupo siete

Fue el después del cumpleaños de Naruto, eso puedo recordarlo perfectamente.

Todavía puedo evocarme a mí mismo dando vueltas en ese cubículo de dos por dos, pensando cómo sería todo fuera, cómo habría cambiado y, sobre todo, qué me esperaría. Siete años son muchos años, sobre todo cuando no has recibido visitas. Sobre todo cuando nadie sabe que estaba aquí.

-o-

El escándalo de la fiesta despertaba a viandantes, a mascotas e incluso a los muertos. Naruto cumplía los veintidós, y con la excusa de que sería la única vez que cumpliriía ese número los dos patitos, Naruto se había aprovechado para montar una fiesta enorme.

Viéndolo fríamente, en realidad solo se cumple una edad una vez, por lo que ese era el pretexto de todos los años, pero como a toda Konoha le gusta una buena fiesta, nadie se quejó.

Los invitados fueron con gusto y con regalos, ya que lo primero le importaba menos al rubio. El quería regalos. Y los que no habían sido invitados, dio exactamente igual, ya que fueron acompañados, sí, pero de su gusto y nada más. Pero eso daba igual, el cabeza loca estaba rodeado de mucha gente y estaba montando un escándalo, así que él era feliz.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi? –chillaba el rubio aquí y allá.

-No debe de estar lejos –comentó Shikamaru, mostrando un paquete.

-¿Es suyo? –preguntó con los ojos iluminados y angelitos dando vueltas alrededor.

-No sé, pone " de Kakashi" –esclareció Kiba riendo -. Ser es suyo, lo que no es quizás para ti…

-¡Qué dices!

Mientras que el cumpleañero seguía como un buitre dando vueltas por la fiesta buscando paquetes y poniendo cara enfurruñada a aquellos que no trajeron nada, transcurrió la velada.

Podrían pasar los meses, los años, y el rubio podría convertirse cada vez en un personaje más poderoso de Konoha, pero, no obstante…

-¡No cambiará nunca! –resopló una chica del pelo rosa en una esquina.

-Ni siquiera su pene ha crecido…

La única respuesta que recibió el que estaba sentado al lado fue una mirada, y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Deberías dejarlo ya, Sai.

-¿Dejar qué?

-Es la verdad.

-No quiero saber –contestó Sakura intentando taparse los oídos.

Por mucho que intentara no escuchar era inútil. El nuevo pasatiempo del ANBU era describirle y argumentarle el porqué el amigo de ambos la tenía pequeña, y la chica se había vuelto una experta en intentar huirle.

Mientras la persecución entre ambos integrantes del grupo 7 continuaba Sakura cayó en la cuenta. Siete, como el número de años que el último miembro llevaba desaparecido.

Suspiró y se sentó.

-Porque me he bañado con él en las termas y…

-¡Cállate, Sai! –gritó una chica rubia de ojos azules -. ¿Pasa algo, chica?

-No, no –sonrió ella forzosamente al darse cuenta de la expresión que debía de tener.

Ino levantó una ceja, como solamente sabía hacer ella y una madre, aunque como la muchacha ya era las dos cosas, le estaba haciendo un combo cejil o algo así de "te he calado, habla".

-Me he dado cuenta de algo.

-Habla. Sabes que no tiene sentido hacerte la remolona conmigo.

-Hoy hace siete años que el grupo siete está totalmente desaparecido.

-Entiendo –asintió su amiga dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Pero no se lo digas a Naruto, no quiero aguarle la fiesta.

-¿Crees que él no lo sabe? –le dedicó una mirada -. Naruto es un cabeza loca, pero eso no influye en su memoria.

-Siete años. Pasan volando.

Efectivamente habían pasado tantos años, a los quince años había sido la úñtima vez que se habían visto juntos, y de todas formas él no se había mostrado muy amigable en el ese encuentro, pero eso dio igual, después de esa vez no supieron nada más de él. Había desaparecido, simplemente.

-Dicen que…-comenzó a decir Sakura.

Decían muchas cosas sobre el paradero del Uchiha, unos que había muerto, otros que se había suicidado, otros que debería haber perdido la memoria, e incluso había teorías que decían que se había comprado un peto corto de color verde y un sombrero y se había ido a las montañas a cantar canciones tirolesas con un trébol de cuatro hojas en la boca.

Y lo peor es que había una organización no gubernamental que ahorraba dinero para hacer una expedición a las montañas y buscarle.

-De todo dicen, Sakura. Tú procura de disfrutar de la fiesta.

Las horas pasaron, y la gente se fue yendo, y cuando solamente quedaban las personas más importantes para Naruto apareció Kakashi en una nube de humo con una sonrisa y un regalo mal envuelto.

-¡Yo!

-¡Kakashi! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? –le chilló la del pelorosa

-¡Qué importa! Trae regalo –exclamó Naruto corriendo

-¡Ets! –apartó el paquete -. Esto no es para ti.

-¿Para quién entonces? –le miró el rubio con una ceja levantada.

-Para mi… canario –señaló el paquete que ponía "de Kakashi"-. Y ese tampoco.

-¡No has traído regalo! –exclamó él haciendo un puchero.

-No sabía que tuvieras canario –dijo Sai.

-Sí, para su "canario" –esclareció Ino.

-¡Callaos! No es el momento de hablar de aves –se defendió el mayor.

-¿Por qué no me trajiste regalo? –siguió con su puchero Naruto disgustado, creyendo que era el fin del mundo.

-Sí que lo he traído.

-¿Dónde? –se puso el chico a rodearle-. Yo no veo nada.

-No es material.

-Entonces no lo quiero.

-Espero que lo quieras –le fulminó con la mirada el del pelo plateado-. Me puedo jugar mi puesto por esto.

-¿Y a mí eso que me importa? –se cruzó de brazos el rubio y se dio la vuelta molesto, como exigiendo su paquete.

-Escucha, Naruto –entonces miró a su alrededor -. Bueno, esperaba que a esta hora hubiese menos gente, pero de todas formas mañana saldrá en los periódicos.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó en voz baja Hinata.

-Escúchame bien, Naruto –se puso a mirar a todos lados -. Mejor siéntate.

-Empiezas a estar senil, ¡viejooooo! –exclamó sacando la lengua.

-¡Peor para ti! –sonrió debajo de la máscara -. Hoy hace siete años ¿Verdad?

Cuando dijo aquello se hizo el silencio en la fiesta y el rubio tuvo durante un instante una mirada de tristeza en su mirada, in instante que pareció durar una eternidad para sus amigos que lo miraban. Tras aquello volvió a levantar la vista y sonrió cruzando los brazos de la cabeza de forma infantil.

-¿Y qué? –respondió el rubio.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso, Kakashi –intervino Sakura.

-Tenemos que hablar precisamente de eso –se puso serio el mayor, lo cual le quedaba bastante raro.

-¡Le traeré de vuelta! Le encontraré y le traeré de vuelta –le quitó importancia al asunto -. No hay más de qué hablar.

Sakura quiso intervenir, y todos sus amigos se sintieron aliviados de ver que no había perdido su optimismo y esa característica suya de no perder la sonrisa y saber que todo, absolutamente todo, tiene una solución y se puede lograr. Así era Naruto, y así esperaba que le recordase Sasuke, la bala perdida. El amigo durante siete años perdidos, pero que no dejaba de ser su amigo.

Kakashi mandó a callar a Sakura y prosiguió.

-No tienes por qué buscarle. Sabemos dónde está.

Todo se detuvo por un momento para Naruto ¿sabían dónde estaba? Su corazón comenzó a sentir una enorme calidez, ese calor que solo llena una persona que es capaz de hacer que no te sientas solo nunca.

-Este es tu regalo, Naruto, tómatelo como lo que es y no enfades.

-¿Por qué me voy a enfadar? –sonreía él intentando mantener la cordura, aunque casi se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Se te han ocultado cosas, Naruto, cosas que no se debía –el rubio ante estas palabras frunció el ceño.

¿Ocultar el qué?

-Hace siete años desapareció tu amigo, nuestro compañero, pero en realidad no fue así. Esos siete años pocos hemos sabido dónde estaba.

-¿Cómo? –exclamaron.

Naruto sin embargo callaba, quizás estos años le habían enseñado a algo más que a crecer de altura, a pensar, y a saber cuándo escuchar.

-Ninguno de nosotros podía decirte nada, sino el pacto se rompería.

-¡Habla! –habló por fin el rubio, ladrando una exigencia.

-Sasuke…

Esa palabra sonaba muy dulce para Naruto, ahora ya nadie pronunciaba esas palabras, quizás por miedo de hacer sentir triste a su amigo, pero definitivamente era la palabra favorita del rubio, era melodiosa.

-Sasuke –repitió -, lleva siete años en la cárcel. Mañana será un hombre libre.

-o-

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Sugerencias?, ¿ quejas?, ¿ peticiones?, ¿gatos ardiendo?

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, pero recientemente me entraron ganas de volver a escribir.

Agradecería mucho sus reviews, ya que me animarían a escribir, ya que hace mucho que no lo hago.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. El escurridizo Uchiha

Pese a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, Naruto no se subió encime de la mesa y empezó a lanzar cosas como el juego del mono de la Nintendo. No, el rubio mantuvo la calma, se quedó varios minutos allí, parado, sin decir nada, mientras alrededor todos sus amigos flipaban en colores como si le hubiesen echado alguna sustancia rara a la bebida y Sakura…

Bueno, Sakura siempre sería Sakura

-¿Por qué nos lo has ocultado? –chilló tirándole la mesa como se esperaba de su compañero de equipo.

Sin embargo, aunque parecía que Jack el Destripador, el asesino del tarot y Sweeney Todd se habían reencarnado por un momento en la del pelo rosa, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante raro, y siniestro, Naruto no se movió, ni un centímetro, ni un milímetro. Es más, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solo y exclusivamente para él.

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que nos has hecho pasar? –continuaba lanzándole cosas la chica.

Cuando, tras unos momentos de contemplación por parte de todos los amigos, ya que habían comenzado a hacer apuestas de si el Jounin sería capaz de escapar a todos los lanzamientos, los cuales esquivaba incluso con pasos de ballet, se dispusieron a pacificar la situación, ya que el cumpleañero no respondía.

Y la primera en intervenir fue Ino.

Con esa personalidad que define a la rubia. Y esos dotes que te dan haber sido madre, que además de darte el poder de mejorar la puntería en el lanzamiento de zapatilla de andar por casa por los aires, te dan la hermosa cualidad de…

-A ver, tranquilicémonos –se colocó entre ambos -. Respiremos todos juntos. Uuuuuno, Dooooos –decía mientras respiraba ella hondo.

Tener el don de la palabra y ser capaz de calmar a la gente…

-¡PERO SERÁS DESGRACIADO! –y la rubia también se abalanzó sobre el del pelo plateado

Y chillar más que nadie.

El drama estaba servido. Vasos volando por los aires, mesas rotas, unos defiendo a los otros, los otros atacando a los unos, argumentos a favor y en contra de lo que se acaba de decir, competición de lanzamiento de los altavoces ganando diez puntos quien acertase a alguien, los vecinos haciendo apuestas para ver qué bando ganaba los "Kakashi-serás-hijo-de-tu-respectiva-madre-que-para-eso-te-parió" y los "Respiremos-todos-un-poco-y-escuchemos-a-qué-pacto-se-refería", en cuyo grupo no estaba la rubia.

Y todo esto en un par de minutos.

Y entonces Naruto, como si pareciera el Mesías, caminó entre la muchedumbre con los brazos en alto y la pelea se detuvo, que no quiere decir que dejaran de pegarse, sino que se detuvieron un momento.

-¿A qué hora has dicho que sale?

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a preguntar?

Todos los presentes mantuvieron la respiración durante un momento. Parecía como si Naruto hubiese madurado en todos años, y fuese capaz de mantener la cabeza fría y darse cuenta de lo realmente importante…

-Como poder podría preguntar muchas cosas, como ¿de dónde vienen las nubes? ¿por qué Tsunade no envejece? O… ¿tu pelo es rosa natural o te lo tiñes…?

La única respuesta que recibió es un puñetazo de su compañera de equipo.

Bueno, quizás no había crecido tanto como pensaban.

-Eso dolió –fue lo único que exclamó al levantarse -. Vamos, Sakurita, no te enfades –le dijo su amigo con el moflete hinchado y una de sus preciosas sonrisas derrite-corazones como las llamaban sus amigos.

-Eso no funcionará conmigo –le fulminó con la mirada.

Bufó molesta, le susurró algo a Kakashi que implicaba destrucción, muerte, heridas y una venganza que ni la del compañero Uchiha, aunque tras decir eso se quedó pensativa. Si llevaba siete años en la cárcel no la había cumplido, así que esa expresión perdería su vigencia. Agitó la cabeza ya que le daba igual ese hecho insignificante y se marchó.

Y Naruto… Bueno, a él ya le daba igual todo, ¿qué le importaba a él que se lo hubiese ocultado? Él lo que quería era volver a ver al Uchiha a su lado, volver a entrenar con él, y poder tener que dejar de buscarle. Realmente aquello había sido una noticia genial para él. Solo sabía que no podía esperar a mañana.

Tal y como se había predicho el día siguiente hicieron el Agosto doble los periódicos, ya que en portada de todas las cabeceras aparecía el título "Sasuke Uchiha sale de la cárcel", o "Sasuke Uchiha ya no es un traidor", y otras más sensacionalistas y confusas rezaban "Agarren a sus mujeres el torbellino Uchiha regresa".

Para resumir, se creó el caos, nadie entendía por qué se había ocultado a la población, ni por qué no se lo habían cargado, y otros menos enterados de los cotilleos de la aldea no sabían por qué tenían que agarrar a sus mujeres, pero muchas chicas no salieron ese día por miedo a no sabían qué, y otras muchas salieron al encuentro del moreno para, o pedirle un hijo suyo, o matar al último hijo de los Uchiha.

-¡Hoy veré a Sasuke! –canturreaba.

Y Naruto simplemente había quedado con Sakura para ir los dos a la prisión a reencontrarse con su amigo.

-¡Hola, Naruto! –suspiró

-¿Por qué tares al obseso sexual? –chilló el rubio con molestia -. Como regalo de cumpleaños lo podríais haber encerrado en una caja o algo.

-Parece que alguien escuchó tu deseo hace siete años pero se equivocó de moreno –comentó el ANBU con su sonrisa.

-¡Pero será…!

El rubio amenazó con tirarse encima del otro muchacho, y Sakura, que ya parecía más calmada, o que estaba dejando para más tarde cortar cabezas, intentó calmarlo.

-Estamos aquí por Sasuke, ¿recuerdas? Hoy volveremos a encontrarnos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –se queja con un mohín.

-También soy el equipo siete.

El de los ojos azules abre la boca para decir algo, pero se queda callado porque se da cuenta de que en ese punto tiene razón, aunque todos los presentes sepan el verdadero motivo por el que está allí: para molestar. ¡Ah! Y para decir que el pene de Naruto es pequeño.

Entre peleas y comentarios despectivos sobre partes del cuerpo de los tres amigos, todos avanzan. Cada vez más cerca del gran edificio a las afueras de la ciudad.

Finalmente llegan. De ladrillo visto, ventanas por las que apenas cabría el dedo de un gnomo con problemas de crecimiento, vallas rematadas por alambre de espino, guardias que parecen dos armarios empotrados abrazados, torres altísimas de vigilancia 24 horas con orden de matar a cualquiera que ose colocar un pie fuera del perímetro: La prisión de alta seguridad.

En aquel momento dos de los que caminaban tragaron y advirtieron algo que habían pasado desapercibido: La estancia en aquel lugar había sido de todo menos agradable, además, al haber sido acusado de traidor habría tenido el peor traro.

Sakura simplemente había quedado sin habla, ahora no se atrevía a acercase porque temía que haber estado siete años en aquel lugar hubiese acabo de destrozar al amigo de ambos, pero el chico que tenía a su lado le tomó la mano, suspiró, le dedicó una sonrisa y simplemente dijo.

-Esté como esté, seguirá siendo Sasuke, seguirá siendo nuestro amigo.

-o-

Un guardia con cara de pocos amigos me mira de arriba, dándose cuenta de que soy un amasijo de cadenas y huesos

-¿Seguro que nos han autorizado para hacer esto? –se asegura preguntando a su amigo.

-Completamente.

-No me fío de este tío.

-Pero eso no es asunto nuestro, tío. Tsunade cree que ya ha sido suficiente.

Siento como van quitando la tela que me había cubierto los últimos siete años la vista. El día que había llegado a Konoha, decidido, por primera vez, declararon que era demasiado peligroso si quiera tenerme en prisión, y el primer día que había entrado me taparon los ojos para que no pudiese usar el Sharingan.

Ciego, en la oscuridad por siete años.

Y ese no fue el único método de asegurarse de que no escapaba, también sellaron todo mi cuerpo para que no pudiese producir chakra, y por ello tengo en medio de la espalda, sobre la columna un tatuaje a modo de sello.

Por primera vez en siete años vuelvo a ver la luz, por lo que me siento cegado de la claridad. Es una sensación bastante curiosa, como cuando ves por primera vez el mundo.

Parpadeo varias veces sintiendo que esto es lo que debe sentir una persona cuando vuelve a ver, o cuando algún ciego, por situaciones del destino, recupera la vista.

Lo siguiente que hacen es quitarme las cadenas que han mantenido inmovilizadas mis manos, y que solo desataban para que pudiese comer o ducharme, al igual que las piernas.

Estiro todo mi cuerpo sintiendo que tengo los músculos cargados.

Salgo por primera vez de mi celda sin ninguna clase de atadura y me dirigen los guardias hacia el lugar en el que neutralizarán el sello. Su mirada es de preocupación y desconfianza, y a mi salida al pasillo general donde están los presos se arma un gran escándalo. Nadie pensaba que saldría de allí, cuando entré todos pensaron que pretendía liar un revuelo, o liberar a todos los presos, por lo que tendrían que matarme.

-Buenos días, ojos de Sasuke –me chilla un hombre dentro de su celda-. Nos veremos fuera –me tiende la mano.

La cojo y continuo andando. Cada paso más cerca de la libertad, cada paso me hace intentar olvidar todos los días pasados a la sombra.

Entro en la sala dónde me van a quitar el sello.

-Espero, jovencito –me apunta con el dedo un ANBU – que no tengamos que volver a sellarte ni a verte por aquí.

Sonrío de medio lado.

¿Por qué regresé? Quizás es la pregunta que vaya a salir ahora en todos los periódicos y la persona que sea capaz de responderla tendrá la primicia del año.

Realmente yo tampoco lo sé, simplemente me planté un día en medio del camino, y sentí que había perdido el Norte, y que no sabía adónde estaba yendo. Estaba perdido, y en lugar de tratar de honrar a los Uchiha los estaba humillando comportándome como un crío, dando tumbos.

Me cansé, me cansé de no saber qué estaba haciendo, y el odio que sentía hacia aquellos que me habían dañado se tornó hacia mí mismo, y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era perdonarme a mí mismo y empezar una nueva vida, comenzando de cero.

Si soy sincero no es que pensase en entregarme a Konoha, simplemente sucedió, y pensé que sería una buena idea, no estar encerrado, sino tener todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar hacia dónde quería ir. Sabía, muy bien, que si quería ni las cadenas ni el sello podrían conmigo, pero siete años más tarde lo que he querido ha sido…

Un número de ANBUS me acompañan a la salida. La cancela de la prisión se abre, y el Sol en todo su pleno esplendor me ciega. Miro a mi alrededor. Los ANBUS son siete.

Sonrío para mí mismo.

Se detienen.

-Uchiha Sasuke –pronuncia uno de ellos.

-El mismo –hablo, y me extraño de mi propia voz.

-Hoy vuelves a ser un hijo de Konoha. Hoy eres un hombre libre.

-o-

-¡Cómo que Sasuke ya ha salido! –se abalanzó el de los ojos azules sobre los guardias.

-¡Naruto! Tranquilízate –intentaba calmarla su amiga.

-No sabe controlarse porque está sexualmente frustrado.

-A ver, ¿quién ha dado la orden? –pregunta la del pelo rosa

Ahora se hallaba el equipo siete, menos el, de nuevo, perdido Uchiha, en el despacho de la Hokage, acompañados de Kakashi. La escena era peculiar, Naruto chillaba y chillaba, a veces cosas sin sentido, solamente por gritar, porque no entendía nada.

-¡Mi poni no tiene agua!

Llevaban un rato ya en la oficina de Tsunade, y ésta pacientemente estaba callada esperando a que el cabeza de chorlito se tranquilízate, pasaría tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Pero no parecía pasar

-¡Y va a morir de sed!

El tic en el ojo de la mujer rubia comenzaba a amenazar con cobrar vida propia y comenzar a cortar cabezas, lo cual podría convertirse en una acción en cadena, ya que el pequeño ser que quería cortar cabezas dentro de Sakura acabaría saliendo. Digna pupila de su maestra.

-¡Cállate de una vez, Naruto! Ni siquiera tienes poni- saltó al fin-. ¡Y tú, Kakashi! Ni soy tonta ni me chupo el dedo.

-Yo mejor me voy…

-¡Ni en broma! Sé que anoche le dijiste a Naruto lo de Sasuke, y por ello el trato que hicimos quedó anulado.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? –intervino Sakura golpeando a Naruto que seguía gritando sin decir nada en particular.

-Le soltamos antes de la hora –suspiró con calma.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron todos a la vez.

-No sé cuáles fueron los motivos de vuestro amigo para querer ocultarlo, pero fue lo único que pidió. Nadie podía saber que estaba entre rejas hasta que saliese –relató e hizo una pausa-. Le dejamos salir antes de su hora como forma de compensarlo por no poder cumplir la promesa.

-o-

Es increíble como el Sol puede convertirse en un diluvio universal en un momento.

Golpeo mi propia frente. Octubre, Sasuke, es Octubre, es normal que llueva.

Pero eso no quita que me esté empapando y parezca un perrillo mojado. Supongo que tendré ese aspecto. Tampoco sé cómo de alto soy.

Tuerzo el gesto y sigo corriendo. Tengo que refugiarme de la lluvia y creo que sé exactamente dónde puedo ir. Espero que siga como lo recuerdo, espero que no haya ardido ni la hayan derrumbado.

-o-

Parecía un rayo, o una luz amarilla y naranja por los tejados, pero era Naruto, Naruto buscando por toda Konoha a su amigo. La del pelo rosa no fue capaz de detenerlo, y ella también se echó a la calle a buscarlo. Ambos tenían miedo de que hubiese huido de la ciudad, ahora que lo tenían tan cerca no permitirían que desapareciese como hacía siete años.

-Bastardo –no cesaba de repetir

Finalmente llegó al lugar.

La casa Uchiha, con ese carácter imponente que solo los años de abandono puede darte. Nadie había entrado en ese lugar desde que Sasuke se había marchado con doce años. Ahora ambos tenían veintidós y el rubio confiaba que diez años fuesen muchos años de ausencia.

Abrió el portalón de madera que chirrió y cruzó el jardín que había crecido como había querido todos estos años, dándole un aspecto de pequeña selva. Los niños decían que estaba encantado, y por ello nadie se había atrevido a cruzar sus puertas. Además, la historia de la matanza Uchiha sucedida dentro de sus límites no hacía más que aumentar la leyenda a su alrededor.

Entró sin vacilación y desanimó por un momento al ver que estaba vacía. Se sentó en el salón y se golpeó la cabeza, comenzando a despeinarse la cabeza.

-Piensa, Naruto. Piensa. No eres tan estúpido como pareces –se dijo a sí mismo.

Se quedó ahí no sabía cuánto tiempo, solo supo que comenzó a escuchar la lluvia caer, y eso le hizo sentirse más abatido.

De repente se escuchó un ruido, como de una puerta y se quedó paralizó, dejando de respirar incluso. Una figura avanzaba entre la oscuridad. Era una silueta muy alargada, debía de ser una persona muy alta, y también tenía aspecto de ser delgado.

Naruto no hizo nada. No podía pensar, pero vio como la persona se quitaba la capucha de su ropa mostrando a alguien de piel muy blanca, casi cadavérica, que estaba empapada y que tenía el pelo muy largo.

La silueta se giró a un espejo que había a su izquierda, se retiró el pelo de la cara y le quitó el polvo a la superficie para poder ver su reflejo, dejando apoyada la mano en él.

-o-

Todo lo que he querido estos últimos siete años…

-Sasuke –escucho una voz masculina a mi espalda -. Sabía que volverías, bastardo. Siempre lo supe.

Era regresar a casa.

-o-

¡Vaya! Parece que tuvo buena acogida el fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, y no os olvidéis de dejarme un review, que siempre me inspiran, aunque sea un simple "ánimo".

El próximo capítulo comenzará la acción, lo tengo casi casi acabado, así que pronto verá la luz.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Tostadoras voladoras?


	3. Peleas

**Aviso: Naruto y Sasuke, como personas bien educadas que son se van a insultar, como era de esperar.**

A casa. En casa.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el aire entre en mis pulmones. Si alguna vez la palabra hogar tuvo un olor sería éste.

-Diez años de ausencia son muchos años- contesto sin girarme.

Comienzo a caminar, tocando cada centímetro de la pared, evocando cada recuerdo que me hizo marcharme de este lugar. Cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en diez años, y qué bien siguen recordando las yemas de mis dedos el relieve de cada rincón que fue mi hogar.

-¿Dónde has estado?

No respondo a la pregunta en seguida, dándome cuenta de la ambigüedad de la pregunta ¿Se refiere a hoy? O…¿ Se refiere a los últimos diez años?

-Me perdí por el camino.

No le estoy observando pero sé que está sonriendo, le escucho resoplar y eso me confirma que lo ha hecho.

Por fin me giro y, la primera visión que tengo es la de un puño golpeando contra mi cara, provocando que me acabe empotrando contra la pared.

Siete años en prisión también han afectado a mis reflejos.

-¡Eso por bastardo! –chilla corriendo hacia mí - ¿Cómo te atreves a largarte de esa forma? –me coge del cuello de la sudadera.

Sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Me pongo la mano en la cabeza algo mareado.

-¿Pero qué haces subnormal? –le miro con frialdad.

-¡Lo que te mereces! –y vuelve a golpearme -. Te largas, estás siete año en la cárcel, te veo por última vez hace siete años y te desapareces –se queda callado parado un segundo.

-¿En ese orden? –le levanto una ceja en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate, dobe! –alza el puño con intenciones de volver a acabar el movimiento.

¿Debería defenderme? Estoy algo mareado. En estos últimos años apenas he podido mover las extremidades. De todas formas, soy consciente de que me merezco su ira, y la de mucha gente, no solo por ser un traidor, sino por tenerles esperando sin esperanza durante siete años, pero necesitaba estar solo.

-¿Sabes cuánto te he buscado?

-¿Mucho? –sonrío con superioridad.

-¡Mucho es poco, baka! –me acerca más a él y puedo ver que tiene la vena del cuello hinchada de la ira -. ¡Y encima cómo capullo que eres vuelves y ni avisas! ¿Te crees que esto es normal?

-¡A mi no me chilles, dobe! –resoplo molesto.

-¡Te chillo si me sale del mismo, mal nacido!

-¡Y tú qué sabes! –le fulmino con la mirada intentando zafarme de su agarre.

-¡Pues mucho! –suelta una de sus manos para apuntar al cielo -.¡Seré el próximo Hokage!-baja la vista y me dedica una sonrisa.

Dios, vaya pedazo de sonrisa.

-¡Así que lo sé todo, bastardo! –y vuelve a golpearme.

¡Agh! Me había quedado atontado, esa podía haberla esquivado. Estoy tan desentrenado

-¡No! –digo simplemente, intentando concentrarme -. No puedes saber si soy un mal nacido porque soy mayor que tú.

Observo que se queda un momento pensativo y yo aprovecho para dejarme caer sobre el suelo. Maldita sea, duele, no recordaba que los puñetazos doliesen tanto, me toco la nariz mientras el rubio sigue pensando que quizás tengo razón.

Sangre, si sigue así me va a hacer una cirugía plástica por coste cero.

-¡Me da igual! –vuelve a agarrarme -. ¡Sigues siendo un cabronazo de primera! –y me golpea.

Vale, una cosa es que esté desacostumbrado y otra es que me deje golpear. Me pongo en movimiento y empezamos a pelearnos como en los viejos tiempos, pero sin tonterías de jutsus o estrategias planificadas. No, a puñetazo limpio, como los hombres de verdad. Aunque yo esté en desventaja porque he recibido primero y esté desentrenado, algunos golpes le llegan.

Me aprovecho de la ventaja que tengo: Conocimiento del lugar en el que muevo. Sé que detrás de mí hay un mueble que soportará bien mi peso, o que esa banqueta tiene ruedas.

La pelea sigue sucediendo y yo no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. Realmente esto me recuerda a exactamente cualquier día que compartimos ambos hacía diez años. Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado.

-¡A tu izquierda! –escucho y me giro.

Golpe a la derecha.

-¡No puedo creer que el gran Uchiha haya caído en algo tan viejo! –suelta una carcajada Naruto.

¡Esto ya es personal!

Echo a correr, Sharingan activado y el puño alzado y entonces, aunque me estaba valiendo de mi conocimiento del medio no caigo en un hecho muy importante: El suelo está mojado y yo también.

-¡Mierda!

Me resbalo.

Abro los ojos y quedo un segundo sin aliento al tener una cara con unos ojos azules como las cascadas del Niágara de enormes muy cerca ¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto? ¿Quiere contarme los poros o pensaba hacerme el boca a boca?

¿Por qué demonios he pensado eso último?

-Tienes mala cara.

-No te jode, me has usado de saco de boxeo.

Me revuelvo el pelo mientras el otro chico se incorpora y me ofrece la mano para que me levante. La rechazo y me levanto yo solo.

-Sigues siendo igual de idiota que antes –me mira mal -. Por cierto, ¿y ese cambio de look?

-¿Hm?-busco un espejo y entonces caigo en la cuenta de la longitud del pelo -. Ah, en estos siete años no se permitió usar los ojos.

Naruto me mira confundido, pero yo simplemente me dirijo a la cocina cojo unas tijeras y le meto un corte a la coleta. Nunca me gustó el pelo largo.

-Naaaaah, Sasuke ¿Has visto los tranquilones que has dejado?

Parece que Naruto ha crecido. Ahora sabe cuándo no debe hablar ni preguntar. Sonrío y me siento aliviado. En esos siete años tuve miedo de que siguiese siendo toda su vida un crío, y de que cuando nos reencontráramos no pudiera perdonarme.

-Anda déjame que te arregle el pelo. La prensa llegará pronto como loca a hacerte fotos y tienes que tener buen aspecto.

Forcejeamos, no necesito ayuda, y el chico está empeñado en dármela, hasta que finalmente consigue el rubio sentarme en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

-Tsk. ¿Ahora sabes cortar el pelo? –digo con arrogancia -. Quizás es que has descubierto tu verdadera orientación.

-Oh, claro que la he hallado –se me acerca mucho y yo giro la cara a otro lado -. Me llevo a todas las tías de calle –exclama con orgullo-. Además, tuve que infiltrarme una vez haciéndome pasar por peluquero, hasta tuve que imitar los andares amanerados –tuerce el gesto y camina un par de veces de esa forma tan peculiar-. Fue raro.

Sonrío imaginándome a una versión de Naruto repeinado hacia atrás, una camiseta rosa fosforita, una bufanda hiperlarga y una camiseta ancha con un cuello muy abierto, dejando ver su pecho, con unas tijetiras de peluquería hablando del moño tan divino que tenía la princesa de no sé qué sitio.

-No te creo –le miro incrédulo.

-Pues pregunta por Konoha –dice mientras sigue cortando unos mechones del pelo -. ¡No hay cama que no haya visitado el gran Uzumaki Naruto! –chilla muy alto.

-No te pega –le miro con desaprobación.

-¿Por qué?

-Te consideraba una persona fiel a Sakura-chan –pronuncio cada sílaba del nombre por separado, intentando imitarle cuando era joven.

-Me rechazó hace mucho –se ríe -. Ahora que estás aquí deberías salir con ella –me comenta con ilusión-. Aunque si le haces algo malo a…

-No estoy interesado.

-¿Piensas dejar de ser en engreído pedazo de hielo que eres algún día?

-No.

-¿Por qué? Echar una cana al aire no viene mal nunca.

-No me interesa.

-Eso es porque no lo has probado –me dedica una sonrisa pícara -. Una vez que lo pruebas… –exclama alzando demasiado la voz y con los ojos iluminados.

-Te conviertes en un mujeriego –digo con desprecio.

-¡Ni que tuviera algo de malo! –se defiende con el puño en alto.

-Solo hay que mirarte a ti –le levanto una ceja.

-¿A que te rapo? –me amenaza.

-Mira cómo ti-em-blo –me burlo con un tono algo pícaro separando cuidadosamente las sílabas.

-Quita, quita –ignora mi tono y agita la cabeza -. Cómo buen amigo te voy a poner guapísimo para que…

-No puedes hacer algo que ya soy –me echo flores.

-Imbécil. Te voy a buscar novia, para que alguien derrita esa máscara de bastardo arrogante de hielo que tienes.

-No es una máscara. Soy así –le miro con frialdad.

-Ya, ya. Eso está por ver –dice sonando como si eso fuera un reto para él-. No hay nada que yo no pueda conseguir –sonríe.

-¿Esa es tu frase para ligar? –me mofo mirándole con desprecio.

-No le voy a contar mis secretos a un idiota como tú –me dice alzando la voz.

-Tampoco es que los necesite.

-Ya, bueno. Deja la fanfarronería –me tira del pelo y me golpea la espalda -. Ya lo tienes más decente.

Me levanto y me quito las manos de encima de Naruto, que todavía siguen en mi cabeza. Vuelvo al salón para mirarme en el espejo y, sino fuera yo, halagaría al rubio por su trabajo. Me veo como antes, pero me siento diferente.

Siento que el Uzumaki pone su brazo sobre mi hombro, en un movimiento que me transmite fuerza y seguridad. No me giro, pero le veo sonreír a través del reflejo.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!

Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibuja en mis labios.

-Déjate de ñoñerías –gruño y le ignoro.

-Eres un soso.

-Un soso ocupado –le fulmino con la mirada -. Debería limpiar la casa –me muerdo el labio inferior.

-¿Y ese gesto tan sexy? –me da el rubio un codazo en el costado.

-Qué gesto ni qué ocho cuartos –me aparto de él gruñendo y me pongo a limpiar.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos intentando limpiar ya que, aunque le he dicho al cabeza de chorlito que no necesito ayuda, se ha ofrecido, y es de mala educación negarse a los ofrecimientos. Además, sino puedo tardar años en organizar la casa. Al fin y al cabo son diez años de descuido.

Mientras Naruto parece estar limpiando el salón, entro en mi antiguo cuarto y me pongo a sacudir los cojines y quitar las sábanas para echarlas a lavar, pero entonces me doy de que hay un silencio sepulcral en la casa.

Chasqueo la lengua. Esto suena a…

-Hola, Sasuke –escucho una voz femenina.

Me quedo un segundo sin girarme, sabiendo perfectamente a quién me voy a encontrar. Ni sé qué decirle ni cómo mirarla.

Suspiro y me vuelvo, encarándola, y antes de que me dé tiempo a poder mirar cuánto ha cambiado se me abraza.

-¡Debiste decirnos algo!

Me quedo tieso como una estatua y miro a ambos lados, observando si hay algún lugar dónde pueda huir a alguien a quien venderle mi alma para que me la quite de encima.

Le doy un par de golpecitos en el hombro y al rato se cansa de tenerme cogido y se separa a mirarme. Sus ojos están así como brillantes, con las lágrimas saltadas. Tiene _esa expresión_ de intento-ser-adorable.

Me recorre un escalofrío el cuerpo.

-Naruto –pronuncia y mira a la puerta.

Poco a poco va apareciendo por el quicio una cabecita rubia que nos dedica una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –me mira y me coge del brazo -. Con él cerca no conseguiremos nunca un momento a solas –me sonríe.

-¿Por qué? –nos pregunta rascándose la cabeza el otro.

-Sasuke tiene que adaptarse. Todo es nuevo para él.

-Más bien viejo –entra en la habitación el rubio observando todo a su alrededor.

-Me voy primero.

Guay

-Encantada de volver a verte. Otro día te organizaremos un encuentro con todos. Están muy cambiados –me sonríe por última vez y se marcha.

Mierda.

-Debiste llevarte esta foto contigo –me dice el cabeza de chorlito mostrando la foto del Equipo 7 que tenía en la mesilla de noche.

Tuerzo el gesto dispuesto a replicar algo como "te has ablandado, usuratonkachi" o "si quieres te compro unos lazos rosas", o cualquier comentario que sirva para decirle que es un sentimentaloide pero no me da tiempo.

-Siempre he sido un semental

-Sentimental –le corrijo con burla.

-Quizás lo dije bien a la primera –sonríe con picardía -. El caso –pone un gesto en su cara de maldad -. Quieras o no, tu gran y mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto va a hacerte un favor.

-No lo necesito, y ¿quién dice que lo seas?

Se me acerca mucho de repente, es rápido, y me coge y me estira de los mofletes.

-¡Qué mono! Se cree que no lo sé –se burla de mí.

-¡Quita! –le empujo tocándome las mejillas con dolor.

-Jeh

Le cambia la expresión a una perversa. Retrocedo. Ese chico es tan imprevisible que no sé qué me hará ahora.

-¿No vas a preguntarme? –se abalanza sobre mí.

Echo a correr pero me coge el pelo ¿No me lo había cortado?

-¡Mal nacido! ¡Suelta!

-¡No! –se ríe -. Estrategia, Uchiha, eres más cazable si tienes el pelo largo.

-Esa palabra no existe –digo mientras consigo que me suelte.

-Cuando te cortaba el pelo pensé que te quedaría bien una coleta corta –asiente para sí mismo.

-¡Aléjate de mí, dobe!

-Pues mira –echa el brazo sobre el hombro mientras le miro con desconfianza -. Todo para un mismo fin –me dice apuntando hacia la nada con el dedo -. ¿Qué te parece si mandamos a paseo el "tener que familiarizarte" y te invito al Ichiraku?

-¿Mismo fin? –levanto una ceja sin cambiar la expresión de frialdad -. Nunca cambiarás. Morirás de problemas de salud por malos hábitos alimenticios.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí –comenta muy contento al tiempo que me arrastra fuera de mi casa -. Espera sentado.

-¿A qué? –le miro sin entender nada, aunque me ignora y sigue a lo suyo.

-De aquí a un mes te habré encontrado a una chica que derrita ese corazón de bastardo tuyo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dejo empujar

-o-

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a** PauYh796**, fan nº1 autodeclarada de este fic porque su comentario me hizo mucha gracia.

Una cosa, ¿quién queréis que sea el padre del hijo de Ino? ¿Con quién queréis que esté Hinata con Kiba o con Neji? ¿Y el resto de los personajes?

Y otra cosa, me disculpo si os han mareado los cambios de narrador, pero había necesidad de describir dos cosas a la vez. A partir de ahora(creo) que será todo narrado por Sasuke

Aquí vamos ya con el tercer capítulo, con nuestro Narutín en su justa causa ¿lo conseguirá? O quizás ¿le saldrá rana el plan?

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Ponis sedientos?


	4. La fiesta y el baño

Realmente no me da tiempo a poder quejarme, me convence sin que me dé tiempo, aunque al menos me deja cambiarme de ropa, ya que la mía estaba empapada.

Al salir me doy cuenta de que el tiempo se está burlando de mí. Ahora no hay una maldita nube, pero no le presto mucha atención a la meteorología porque el rubio me lleva cogido de la camiseta y estamos corriendo, atravesando la noche. No recordaba que las estrellas brillarán tanto en Konoha.

Vamos saltando de tejado en tejado. Esta ciudad ha crecido no solo en tamaño, sino en altura. Casi puedo sentir que los astros están más cerca que antes. No hace solo siete años que no veía un cielo así, sino mucho más.

Descendemos y nos vemos delante del famoso restaurante. No ha cambiado en absoluto, el mismo cartel, el mismo color de las paredes…

Nada más entrar la mitad de las personas del lugar, que equivalen a todas las mujeres, se giran para comerme con los ojos, y la otra mitad o, intentan mantener a sus novias frente a ellos o cuchichean al respecto. Algunos menos discretos sacan periódicos y revistas y me señalan.

Seguimos avanzando por el local y entonces veo que el rubio saluda a un montón de chicos. Adivino que son Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee y Neji, porque uno viene con un perro, otro tiene cara de aburrimiento, otro está comiendo, el otro me mira con el pulgas alzado, y los otros dos están serios, pero uno tiene gafas y el otro los ojos plateados.

-¡Hola, muchachos! –chilla demasiado alto.

Pongo cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Aquí traigo a Sasuke! –me coge de los hombros y me empuja hacia a ellos.

En cuanto dice eso la gente murmura más, y el rubia se gira a todos lados fulminando a todo el mundo.

Siento la tensión que hay en el ambiente. Si tuviera un cuchillo podría cortar lonchas de tensión y hacerme un bocata.

-¿Aquí pretendes encontrarme novia? –sonrío con socarronería.

-¿A ti también? –dice pro fin Shikamaru bostezando -. Es muy problemático. Lo intentó con todos.

-¡Siéntate! –casi me ordena el de los ojos azules y me empuja hacia un sitio que está en el centro de la mesa.

Me dejo caer donde me ha arrastrado mientras el otro chico se va a la barra a pedir. Los dos chicos serios siguen serios, aunque eso no es raro en ellos; Kiba me mira con desconfianza y Lee también, aunque su carácter de "vive la fuerza de la juventud" le hace ser más discreto. Por otro lado, Shikamaru solo parece aburrido y Chouji está entretenido comiendo un paquete de no sé qué.

Me quedo mirando un segundo al que parece desganado, ya que es el que parece que está menos incómodol. Bosteza y entonces el que está a su lado deja de comer un segundo y me mira.

-Parece que te han hecho una encerrona –comenta y sigue comiendo.

-Qué complicado.

-Estoy acostumbrado a estar encerrado –tuerzo el gesto.

-¿Fue eso una broma, Uchiha? –pregunta Kiba sorprendido y adoptando una posición un poco menos hostil.

Miro a ambos lados y vuelvo a poner mi pose de frialdad.

-No, no lo era –me apoyo sobre mi mano mirando distraídamente a otro lado.

Escucho como Naruto casi se atraganta con su cerveza que trae en la mano, junto con unos aperitivos, que coloca en medio de la mesa.

-Si ha pretendido serlo –continua el dueño del perro mientras lo acaricia -, ha sido muy malo.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Toma –pone un vaso de líquido amarillo frente a mí.

-No bebo.

-Morirás de sed –pone cara de pánico el rubio.

-Alcohol –digo simplemente.

-Eres un aburrido –comenta el rubio -. Da igual, más para mí –dice y se bebe mi baso de un trago.

Le miro sorprendido.

-Ahora es un borracho –comenta el Nara rascándose la nuca.

-¡Y un mujeriego! –asiente Lee con el pulgar alzado y los ojos brillantes.

-Así que era verdad…-susurro para mí mismo.

-¡Claro, baka! –comienza a beberse el segundo baso.

-Acabarás destrozándote el hígado –sentencio.

-Ahora que estás aquí…-habla por fin Neji -, deberías convencerlo de que no lleve una vida tan poco saludable –se cruza de brazos.

-No creo que haya persona o bicho viviente que pueda hacerlo –le contesto.

Se queda con la vista fija en mí, y yo le mantengo la mirada unos segundos más. Pestañea. Pestañeo.

-Olvida lo que he dicho –asiente.

-¿Pedimos ramen? –salta de repente el rubio contento.

-o-

-¿Y esa chica? Te estaba mirando.

-No. Todas las chicas me miran –vuelvo a negarme.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! Tiene que haber algo que te llame la atención. Los ojos, los labios, la voz, el pelo… -dice casi soltando corazoncitos -. Las curvas –suspira.

-No. Y deja de incordiarme.

-Eres un aburrido. Llevo años ya buscándote novia.

-Exagerado –le miro -, dobe. Solo llevo en libertad dos semanas.

-Y dos semanas sin novia –dice poniendo la misma cara que el Grito de Munch.

-No lo veo como algo malo –le observo con desprecio.

-Para mí sería el apocalipsis –pone cara de pánico-. Deberías contestar a las llamadas de Sakura cuando te pide salir.

-No.

-O ir a mis citas a ciegas –propone con entusiasmo.

-No –niego una vez más y me giro para encararle -. Qué me dejes. Tengo que hablar con la Hokage.

-¿Qué quiere? –se queda callado un segundo -. ¿No te gustará la vieja?

Me detengo y le miro con cara de póker.

-Tenía que preguntar –se encoje de hombros.

-o-

Llamo a la puerta tocando con los nudillos.

-Pasa –escucho a través de la madera.

Entro y me quedo callado, observando como la Hokage revisa unos papeles. Finalmente levanta.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría este día –sonríe -. Has crecido.

Sonrío levemente.

-He estado hablando con el consejo. Conociendo el nivel que tienes te hemos ascendido directamente a Chunin –me comunica con serenidad -. Es una tontería tenerte como Genin. Sin embargo, deberías hacer el examen para Jonin como todo el mundo.

-Entiendo.

-De momento no te vamos a mandar misiones. Tienes que adaptarte a la aldea, y es aconsejable que te pongas en forma –torna su rostro más serio -. No vas a vivir del cuento, tú también trabajarás por mucho que tengas una herencia bastante razonable ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Razonable –digo simplemente.

-Es bueno que la prisión no haya cambiado tu talante –dice entre contenta y sarcástica.

-o-

-¿Eso dijo? –se pone muy contento el rubio, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás otra vez en mi casa?-suspiro con cansancio.

-¡Pues ya tengo excusa!

-¿Para?

-Para llevarte de fiesta –me da un codazo y levanta sus cejas.

-No quiero –me cruzo de brazos.

-¡Oh, vamos! Hay que celebrarlo –se emociona solo de pensar en una fiesta.

-Yo no lo veo como algo que celebrar –le miro con frialdad -. No quiero ir.

-Vendrás.

-¿Es una orden o una amenaza?

Levanto la vista y siento como Naruto planta su mano en mi estómago y me empotra contra el tabique que tengo detrás. Después apoya el brazo en la pared, a un lado de mi cabeza, haciendo que el movimiento suene de forma sorda contra el muro. Me mira como si me estuviera retando.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanda! –me dice con voz de niño pequeño -. No celebramos algo juntos desde…¡Nunca! –se horroriza.

Me masajeo las sienes y le cojo de la nariz.

-¡Ah, Sasuke! Suéltame la nariz –gimotea como un crío.

Lo arrastro hasta tirarlo en el sofá.

-Está bien –le miro con seriedad apuntándole con el dedo -, pero no intentarás liarme con nadie. Si alguien me gusta –pongo cara de disgusto – me acercaré yo.

-¡Trato hecho! –se levanta de un salto del sofá y sigue dando saltitos por toda la habitación mientras baila al tiempo -. ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-o-

Me miro una vez más en el espejo.

¿Alguien puede definirme exactamente qué es vestir arreglado pero informal? Me parece una incoherencia, no puedes ir de dos formas al mismo tiempo. Creo que son las palabras juntas más vacías y sin sentido que he escuchado nunca.

Al carajo.

Me quito la ropa que tengo, cierro los ojos y procedo a realizar el noble arte de ponerme lo primero que vea. Vaqueros, zapatillas, y una camiseta blanca. Me recojo el poco pelo que tengo y ea, ya no le voy a dar más vueltas.

Salgo a la calle y me encamino a casa de Sakura, la cual, según Naruto, nos ha dejado su casa para montar la fiesta. Tampoco sé qué significa para ellos es palabra tan ambigua como es _fiesta. _Para algunos fiesta es simplemente no tener que trabajar ese día, y luego están los que son como el rubio, que piensan que la noche perfecta es aquella en la que hay cerveza y chicas.

-¡Vaya! Hola, Sasuke –se me abraza Sakura al abrirme la puerta ás muy guapo.

No puedo evitar que se me salga una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-¡Sasuke! –chillan mi nombre - ¿Cerveza? –me ofrece el rubio con entusiasmo.

-No.

-¡Yo ya llevo tres! –comenta y me echa un brazo por encima de los hombros -. Y la pelirroja de la esquina es muy guapa –me guiña un ojo y se va para ella.

Las siguientes horas descubro qué es una _fiesta _para un montón de personas diferentes, pero para todas ellas implica música y alcohol.

Yo, por mi parte, procuro quedarme al margen, bien lejos de la pista de baile. Eso de mover el esqueleto nunca fue lo mío la verdad.

Pasa al lado mía una chica y me guiña el ojo.

-Hay que ver como la gente olvida que acabas de salir de la cárcel –comenta Kiba.

Me encojo de hombros y al momento reaparece Sakura contoneándose con sus tacones de diez centímetros en mi dirección. Supongo que a los hombres normales les llamaría la atención la forma con la que me mira y se mueve.

Busco con la mirada al rubio que, al ver que nuestra amiga se me acerca me guiña un ojo y sigue charlando con la chica de la que me habló al principio.

-¿Te concedo este baile? –me sonríe.

Ladeo la cabeza ¿qué se dice en estos casos cuando no se quiere bailar?

-Eh…-la miro con indiferencia -. Esta canción no me gusta.

-¿En serio? –me dice desconcertada -, ¿y la siguiente?

-No sé cuál será.

-Voy a mirarlo –me sonríe y se aleja.

Suspiro con alivio. Vale, he conseguido sobrevivir al primer asalto, pero cuando regrese ¿qué hago? Quizás lo mejor es desaparecerme de la vista de la gente. Me agobia tanta gente y más cuándo hay tantas tías intentando ligar conmigo.

Se me enciende la bombilla.

Les hago un gesto a los chicos que estábamos en la esquina pasando de los que bailan y me dispongo a irme.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunta Chouji comiendo panchitos.

-A echarme un cigarrillo.

-¿Fumas?

La excusa perfecta.

Me escurro entre la gente y busco una terraza que acabo encontrando. Por suerte este sitio está vacío, por lo que puedo disfrutar de tranquilidad y, por mi desgracia, sí que fumo.

Saco un paquete del bolsillo y me enciendo el cigarro con un mechero. Me apoyo en la barandilla y me quedo oteando el horizonte, con la vista en el infinito puesta.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero caen varios "palitos de cáncer", y cuando me da por ver cómo va la fiesta, siempre que echo un ojo veo a Naruto bebiendo o yendo de un lado para otro como hiperactivo que es. Va a acabar con una borrachera que tira de espaldas.

Me poso el cigarro en los labios, inspiro lentamente, lo separo de la boca y dejo salir el humo poco a poco.

-¡Aquí estabas! –alguien me golpea la espalda y pego un bote -. Llevo buscándote un rato.

Suena a que ha bebido bastante.

-Un bueeeeeeeeeeeeen rato –se tambalea y se apoya él también en la barandilla.

Rectifico: Está borracho.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? –me quita el cigarrillo de la mano y se pone a mirarlo como si fuera alguna clase de extraterrestre -. Uhhhhhhh.

-Es un cigarrillo –le digo volviendo a cogerlo.

-Cigarrillo –y se echa a reír como un tonto -. Esa palabra es graciosa. Cigarrillo –y vuelve a partirse de risa.

-Eres un dobe.

-Y tú un soso –me apunta con el dedo -. Además de un fumador. No sabía que fumabas –se pone a mirarme de cerca.

Le miro de reojo y veo que sacude su cabeza y acto seguido vuelve a echarme el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Tienes que dejar esta costumbre –me quejo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar –comenta mientras se tambalea y volvemos a entrar en la casa.

-¿Eh?

Me empuja dentro de una habitación. Al encender la luz veo que es el baño, y en la puerta está el rubio, que entra tambaleándose y cierra detrás de sí. Levanta un dedo y me mira con desaprobación, aunque no deja de parecerme divertido la forma en la que se mueve.

Cuando parece que por fin va a hablar, escucha un ruido y se abalanza sobre mí, empujándome dentro de lo que parece un plato de ducha, corriendo la mampara para evitar que se nos vea.

Hago el amago de hablar pero él me manda a callar con su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Acto seguido entra una pareja que empieza a hablar de no sé qué, y, tras discutir durante varios minutos la chica le da un tortazo al chico y se va, siendo seguida por el otro.

Nos quedamos solos y le dedico una mirada de intriga, él simplemente alza la vista para observarme con una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras.

-o-

Antes de nada, vi una foto de Sasuke fumando y me pareció tan sexy que no pude evitar ponerlo en el fic.

Parece que el último capítulo no tuvo tanto éxito, pero sigo esperando vuestros reviews

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Flores asesinas?


	5. Consejos

Contengo la respiración

-Me gusta ser el primero en enterarme de los cotilleos –me confiesa con una expresión de maruja que aparece en su rostro por un instante -. Mañana se lo contaré a las chicas.

Ruedo los ojos.

-¡Pero para eso no te traje aquí!

-¿Podríamos salir de la ducha? –le levanto una ceja.

-¡Nooooooooo!-exclama sonando muy borracho -. Si nos quedamos aquí no te me escapas.

Resoplo molesto.

-¿En serio no piensas ligar con ninguna chica?

-Ahí viene otra vez –le dedico una mueca de desprecio -. Ya te dije que no me interesa.

-¡Eres un aburrido! ¿Sabes lo que me estoy esforzando? –pone una mueca totalmente infantil.

A continuación viene un discurso algo cómico, aunque también tedioso, en el que el rubio, ebrio, muy ebrio, se ofende por no aceptar su ayuda y también se cabrea porque quiere que me lie con alguien.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si no te lías con nadie?

-Sorpréndeme –le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Que me tendré que liar contigo.

Me dispongo a tener un ataque de risa (y de nervios) en ese momento, pero antes de que me dé tiempo a pensar si iba en serio o si se estaba riendo de mí pega sus labios a los míos.

Me quedo sin saber qué hacer, con los ojos abiertos no como platos, sino como bandejas.

El beso podría haber quedado ahí, sin embargo el rubio coge mi cuello con su mano y vuelve a darme otro beso, relamiéndose después los labios de forma pícara, haciendo que poco a poco vaya sucumbiendo.

Lame mis labios.

Mi cerebro se desactiva.

Me muerde el labio inferior y finalmente me rindo a la situación y a él. Sabe a alcohol, y este sabor se mezcla con el que ya tenía a tabaco. Coge con más fuerza mi cuello, profundizando el beso, que no deja de ser como una caricia, dulce y lento.

Tras no sé cuánto tiempo, ya que mi cerebro murió hacía un rato, se separa de mí e inconscientemente me muevo hacia él buscando cercanía, repetir la experiencia, y él responde con un último roce que se queda en un pequeño beso.

-Te lo dije.

Al escuchar su voz vuelvo en mí, agito la cabeza, pero cuando ya vuelvo a estar en todos mis sentidos él ya se está yendo por la puerta del baño.

Y ahí me quedo, como un idiota, en el plato de la ducha, con la mampara abierta, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con la sensación de que le acabo de vender mi alma al peor postor.

-Maldición –susurro para mí mismo y me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que acaba de suceder? Porque yo no. No sé qué he hecho, ni que he dejado que me hicieran, ni por qué ha sucedido esto, si ha sucedido porque él estaba borracho o por cuál alineación rara de planetas que se están cachondeando de mí.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo golpeando la mampara.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo salir del baño porque, mi querido y adorable cuerpo, ha decidido que ese roce es uno de esos que llaman a la reproducción. No sé si me explico.

Estoy rojo. Lo sé. La cara me arde, pero me quedo un rato más allí como un tonto hasta que veo que estoy más decente como para salir. Tras estar fuera del plato de ducha me echo agua en la cara, me aclaro la voz, muevo el cuello, cojo aire y coloco mi expresión inexpresiva.

Vuelvo al salón, intentando evitar encontrarme con alguien y, sobre todo, queriendo no ver ni toparme a Naruto. No sabría cómo reaccionar ante él. Ni ante nadie, ya que estoy huyendo de todas las mujeres que se me intentan tirar encima

-¡Sasuke! –escucho de forma melodiosa.

Me quedo helado.

-¡Me debes un baile! –comienza diciendo alegre y va perdiendo fuerza.

Me giro lentamente, alzando la vista levemente.

-Tienes mala cara –me pone la mano en la frente -. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Qué haces? –gruño y le quito la mano de encima -. Me voy a casa.

-Sí, quizás es mejor tienes mala pinta –me comenta preocupada . ¿Seguro qué…?

Antes de que pueda acabar la frase hace un gesto para quitarle importancia y me desaparezco gruñendo y dedicando palabras frías y de indiferencia.

Lo único que me queda ahora es la dignidad.

Me siento en la cama y me dejo caer de espaldas. Las ideas no hacen más que agolparse en mi cabeza, sin ningún orden ni cronología. Todo a la vez, todos los recuerdos juntos, junto con todos los sentimientos.

Me masajeo las sienes.

Vale. Me he morreado con mi mejor amigo. No pasa nada. Él estaba borracho y no lo hizo a posta. Supongo. Quizás le gusto, y me lo llevaba ocultando todo este tiempo, y esto solo ha sido una manifestación de un deseo latente.

Ladeo la cabeza.

Nah. Seguramente estaba borracho, y con tal de sacarme de quicio haría cualquier cosa.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Problema resuelto.

Me voy desvistiendo pensando que ya lo he solucionado todo, pero cuando me meto en la cama caigo en la cuenta de un detalle muy pequeño, casi sin importancia: He hablado de Naruto, pero yo ¿por qué le correspondí?

-o-

Y aquí estoy, llevo varios días sin dormir porque no sé qué pensar, y esos mismos días son los que llevo evitando encontrarme con el rubio ¿Qué me ha pasado? Antes era Uchiha Sasuke, el bastardo ese del que habla el de los ojos azules, ese que es frío como un témpano.

Sonrío para mí mismo con socarronería. Le llaman justicia poética, pero el caso es que, irónicamente, la cárcel me ha humanizado.

Sigo recorriendo los pasillos del supermercado, siendo observado y piropeado por muchas mujeres, pero eso no quita que las mire con desprecio y las ignore, como a todo bicho viviente que interfiera en mis pensamientos.

-¡Bu! –escucho detrás de mí y del susto lo que tenía en las manos se me cae.

-¿Qué coño ha…-me doy cuenta de que es el rubio del año y me pierdo el hilo durante un segundo de lo que decía-…ces?

-Tienes las manos de trapo, dobe –se burla escandalosamente y se agacha, ayudándome a recoger las cosas desperdigadas.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo –se pone serio.

Trago saliva. Ay, Dios.

-Lo que has hecho está mal –me dice con desaprobación.

-¿Eh? –me quedo confundido -. No digas tonterías, idiota –le miro con repulsión.

-¿Por qué fumas?

-¡Ah! –exclamo aliviado, él me mira raro -. Porque me da la gana –gruño -, no eres mi madre.

-No, pero no es sano –asiente mientras gesticula mucho.

-Ni beber.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero se calla.

¿Recuerda entonces todo lo sucedido esa noche?

-Creo que tienes razón –dice muy flojito.

-¿Perdona? –río con sorna -. Siempre la tengo.

-Idiota. El verte fumar es lo último que recuerdo de esa noche –comenta rascándose la nuca con inocencia.

-Ah.

-Después sé que sucedió algo con una chica en plan "Ey, nena, ¿de dónde eres?" y que acabó con "¿qué he hecho?" –dice sin darle mucha importancia -. Pero nada más.

Lo que yo decía. Estaba ebrio, pero ebrio nivel su sangre podía desinfectar heridas.

-Pero no me has contestado –cae en la cuenta y se me acerca a mirarme con sus grandes ojos -. ¿Por qué fumas?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Empecé a hacerlo en prisión. Allí es muy común, pero tampoco lo hago mucho –tuerzo el gesto -. Puedes dejar de comportarte como mi madre.

-¡Más te vale! –me amenaza apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Salimos del supermercado, yo me quedo en silencio mientras el rubio que tengo al lado sigue contándome cachos que recuerda de esa noche. Ninguno de ellos me incluye a mí, así que al menos mi orgullo está a salvo, lo que sigo sin saber es qué se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Mi poni no tiene agua.

Asiento sin escucharle.

-Sasuke, bastardo, llevo un rato hablándote.

-Ah.

-¿Cuándo te fuiste de la fiesta?

-Eh… En un momento –respondo tajante.

-Estás raro –me coge del brazo y se me acerca mucho, mirándome a los ojos-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Me pasas tú.

-¡Quita, dobe! –me aparto.

-Estás raaaaaaaaaaro –se me vuelve a acercar mucho.

-El raro eres tú –farfullo.

-¡Eh!

-Hazme un favor.

-¿El gran Uchiha pidiendo un favor?

-Cierra la boca –le miro con desprecio -. Quédate con mi compra, iré a recogerla más tarde.

-¿Dónde vas? –se me arrima con afán cotilla.

-A ver a un amigo.

-¿Eh? –pregunta haciendo mucho ruido y con pinta de estar molesto -. ¿Quién, dónde?

-A la cárcel –le doy las bolsas

-¿Por qué? –me persigue con la compra en las manos -. ¿Quién ese tio? –me pone cara de cordero degollado.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Oficialmente me rindo. Necesito consejo, uno de alguien que pueda ser objetivo y que no sea amigo del rubio, porque todos sus amigos son unos cotillas.

Cruzo el patio de la prisión hasta llegar al puesto de vigilancia. Jamás pensé que volvería a este lugar y mucho menos por voluntad propia. Suspiro, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

-¿Vienes a entregarte? –me sonríe irónicamente.

-Quiero ver a un preso –respondo secamente.

Tras hacer algunos papeleos, me dan la insignia de visitante y me dejan entrar en prisión. En cuanto aparezco se crea un revuelo, los que ahí hay están entre extrañados y curiosos.

-Sabía volverías, Uchiha –escucho una voz detrás de mí.

Al girarme encuentro a la persona que buscaba. Me limito a sonreír de medio lado con cinismo.

-Aunque siempre pensé que como preso, no como –baja la vista para ver la tarjetita que cuelga del cuello –visitante.

-Tsk –chasqueo la lengua -. ¿Te pillo ocupado? –le digo sarcásticamente.

-Siempre. Ya sabes, soy un hombre ocupado –comenta mientras consulta su agenda imaginaria -. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Me tiene que pasar algo? –pregunto mientras echamos a andar ambos.

-No eres alguien que se moleste en visitar a un viejo amigo culpable de muchos crímenes –levanta una ceja.

Continuamos caminando hasta el patio de la prisión, donde los culpables juegan al fútbol, hacen ejercicio y esas cosas aburridas. Ahora que he recuperado la vista, puedo verlo todo, y estar encarcelado me parece más deprimente de lo que me parecía antes.

-Iré al grano.

-No esperaba menos.

-¿Recuerdas a…?

-¿"La rubia"? –me sonríe el otro -. Cómo olvidarme de ese rubio. Me hablaste mucho de él. Sabía que te traería de cabeza.

-Hace un par de días, en una fiesta…

-¿Te metió cuello? –se ríe -. Era de esperar.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Pero estaba borracho –completo, el otro hombre parece que esta información no le aportaba nada.

-¿A qué vienes exactamente? "La rubia" hará contigo lo que quiera, pero yo desde aquí no te puedo ayudar –se gira para mirarme -. Mira, muchacho, ambos somos hombres de pocas palabras.

Por ello me gustaba estar con él. No era como Naruto, todo el día chillando y siendo un hiperactivo, sin entender nada, pero con esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, y esa actitud que, sin entender por qué, consigue hacer cambiar a la gente.

-La atracción es algo natural, Uchiha. Incluso entre hombres –completa al ver mi cara de frustración -. Ahora que lo sabes, simplemente ten cuidado.

Tras varios minutos de silencio entre ambos, que continuamos caminando por el lugar, decido a hablar, pero cuando abro la boca él se me adelanta.

-Ya sabes que todo irá conmigo a la tumba –me tranquiliza -. No me queda mucho tiempo.

En ese momento lo miro por primera vez y me doy cuenta de lo que dice, es anciano, de más de sesenta años, lleno de arrugas y tatuajes. Y una persona sabia, una pena que haya sido un asesino despiadado cuando era joven.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que podría haber acabado como él tengo un instante de pánico, uno que trato de ocultar y me parte por dentro, y que desaparece cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Pero sé cuidadoso. A veces el deseo cambia a amor.

Le dedico una mirada de frialdad e indiferencia.

-Eso no pasará.

El otro hombre se echa a reír.

-Esa inocencia que solo te da la juventud…

Salgo de aquel horrible con un pensamiento en la cabeza: No sucederá.

Por otro lado, ignoro si sentirme atraído por el rubio me hace gay o qué sé yo. Nunca me cuestioné mi sexualidad porque, desde nunca, me intereso las relaciones amorosas o sexuales. Son una pérdida de tiempo.

Qué me importa a mí etiquetarme cuando me importa un carajo. Solo siento atracción por una persona, y de ahí no va a pasar, además, seguro que esta química es fruto de que llevo mucho tiempo sin contacto humano. En cuanto me acostumbre a los acosos constantes de Naruto pasará, y volveré a ser ese bastardo helado.

-¡Sasuke! –se me abraza alguien.

Pego un empujón para ver a un Naruto sonriente, aunque oculta algo en su mirada.

-¿A quién fuiste a ver? –me pregunta tratando de ser persuasivo.

-A ti qué te importa.

-¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Cuéntamelo ¡aaaaaaaaaanda! –me pide mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me crispa los nervios.

-¡Qué me dejes, usuratonkachi! –me aparto.

No. No va a pasar.

El rubio sigue revoloteando a mi alrededor como si fuera algún tipo de mariposa, poniendo toda clase de expresiones para intentar convencerme de que le cuente quién es ese misterioso personaje.

-Eres maaaaaalo –exclama con tristeza quedándose parado

Sonrío para mí mismo y me giro. Naruto tiene una mueca triste al principio que torna en una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando ve mi expresión divertida y relajada.

Corazón a mil por hora.

Me maldigo a mí mismo por lo bajo.

No. No pasará. Definitivamente.

-o-

¡Hola! Ante nada, el meter un personaje que no sea de la serie ha sido por un motivo mayor. Pensé que Sasuke no podía pedir consejo a sus viejos amigos, ya que era demasiado pronto para tener confianza tras siete años, así que introduje a un personaje. Espero que no les moleste.

Y por otro lado, MUUUUUUCHAS gracias a los que siguen el fic y sobre todo a los que me dejan reviews y mis disculpas ante el hecho de que he tardado mucho en subir.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas?¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Gaviotas felices?


	6. ¿Rechazado?

Vale, quizás está siendo más difícil de lo que pensé. Creí que si era capaz de acostumbrarme a que esté todo el santo el día pegado a mí, reclamando mi atención, buscando no sé por qué contacto, que le mire a los ojos o le responda pero… Es imposible.

Tuerzo el gesto.

Esta atracción es condenadamente fuerte. Acabará por volverme loco.

Me siento en el patio de mi casa. Por una vez estoy solo, y él no me está rondando. Se siente extraño. Estoy acostumbrado a tenerle cerca.

Me revuelvo el pelo con furia, colocándolo todo hacia atrás más tarde. Me dejo caer hacia atrás.

-¿Algo te preocupa, Uchiha? –escucho una voz cómica a mi lado.

Gruño y me incorporo para ver al hombre amante de los perros.

-Yo también pienso que él es problemático –dice el que está detrás.

-¿Qué queréis? –gruño casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Naruto anda buscándote.

Ruedo los ojos. Cómo no.

-¿Qué quiere? –suspiro con fastidio.

-Nos lo encontramos en el Ichiraku

¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Dijo que le debías invitarle a comer por no sé qué –dice con pereza el otro mientras se rasca la barbilla -. Más bien parecía que se le había olvidado la cartera.

Típico de un cabeza de chorlito como él. Nunca piensa antes de hacer las cosas.

Me despido de los otros y me encamino al restaurante, en cuanto llego el de los ojos azules me sonríe muy contento, montando un escándalo como siempre saludándome con mucho ímpetu. Me limito a dejar unos billetes al lado suya y me doy la vuelta.

-¡No seas soso, Sasuke! Come conmigo –me pone una de sus sonrisas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me resigno, sentándome al lado suya. Antes de que me dé tiempo a replicar aparece otro tazón en frente mía y miro al que tengo sentado al lado con una ceja levantada.

-Sabía que te quedarías a comer –me comenta sin de dejar de devorar el ramen provocando que apenas le entienda bien.

Pongo cara de asco y me levanto.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! –me pide con esa voz adorable que pone para convencer a alguien -. Fingiremos que no he dicho eso, y que preveía que cuando llegases tendrías hambre. Es un gesto de amabilidad por venir, no de soberbia por mi parte -exclama pareciendo arrepentido y con inocencia.

Vuelvo a dejarme caer en el asiento y empiezo a comer sin decir nada. El hijo de su madre hasta ha pedido el tazón que más me gusta de esta tienda. "La rubia" empieza a darme miedo, encima con su comentario parece que ha leído mi mente, que pensaba que me estaba vacilando.

Sigo comiendo en silencio mientras el otro me habla de su pasada conquista. Realmente no estoy oyendo lo que está diciendo porque no me interesa en absoluto, en realidad estoy intentando seguir con mi plan de "acostumbrarme al rubio".

-¡Era guapísima!

-¿Y por qué no sales con ella? –le suelto sin darle importancia.

-Eso hice.

-Más de una vez –le miro impasible.

-¡Ah! No sé por qué pierdo en interés en ella tras una cita –comenta pensativo -. Me aburren, o las pongo nerviosas.

-Puedo entender eso último –rechino entre dientes.

-Vete al carajo.

El resto del almuerzo sucede igual. Él habla de sus conquistas y yo le ignoro por completo, mirando a otro lado. O eso intento, porque me saca de mi mundo cuando siento que posa su mano sobre la mía, llamándome la atención

Le miro algo desconcertado.

-Sasuke –chasquea los dedos delante de mí -. Oye –pone esa expresión idiota en su cara -, ¿pasó algo en la fiesta?

Me atraganto.

-Estás raro.

Le dedico una mirada glacial.

-Me dijeron que saliste de allí huyendo –me da unos codazos -. Y rojo como un tomate ¿Pasó algo con alguna chica? –me guiña un ojo de forma pícara.

-No.

-No te creo –me mira con desconfianza.

Le ignoro, vuelvo a dejar dinero encima de la barra y me voy. Lo único que me faltaba es que el baka se me ponga tonto con la fiesta. Si recuerda lo que pasó estoy muerto, aunque fue él el que comenzó todo aquello, pero la diferencia está en que él había bebido y yo no.

-¡Aún no me he rendido! –exclama con los ojos en llamas -. Te buscaré novia y veré esa versión de ti mismo que nadie conoce.

Y dale. Qué pesadilla.

Salimos del lugar y él sigue haciendo su tesis de por qué me quiere ver con pareja, y todos esas y entonces deja de hablar. Me extraño y me giro. El dobe está mirando a una chica que acaba de pasar delante de nosotros.

-¡Ay, señor! –exclama y silba -. Me acabo de enamorar

Algo dentro de mí se revuelve y cuando Naruto se gira hacia mí le pego una patada en el pecho tirándolo de espaldas. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi casa con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Naruto en la lejanía, después se encoje de hombros y va tras la chica.

Nunca cambiará. Me saca de quicio.

Respiro hondo. Tengo que aprender a controlarlo, no vas a fastidiar la amistad que tienes con el rubio porque tu cuerpo haya decidido que pierde el culo por él.

Agito la cabeza y decido centrarme. Tengo que entrenar o no podré volver a la normalidad nunca.

Los siguientes días los paso ignorando a todo bicho viviente y me dedico a entrenar. Al principio me cuesta bastante ser igual de rápido que antes era, pero poco a poco voy ganando rapidez y agilidad. Soy un Uchiha, un orgulloso Uchiha, y mis mejoras son tan rápidas como es mi Sharingan.

Los primeros días apenas puedo hacer los jutsus de fuego, pero los siguientes voy mejorando el Chidori y, sobre todo, acostumbrándome a usar mis ojos que tanto estuvieron cegados.

Uno de los días me dedico a intentar trepar los árboles como aquella vez que aprendimos el Equipo 7. La nostalgia me invadiría sino la evitase porque es para débiles y personas que añoran a Naruto. Todo el tiempo.

-¡Maldición!

Si soy sincero, me cuesta bastante llegar a la cima, ya que he perdido la concentración que antes tenía.

Buzo una vez, cojo aire y echo a correr. Centrado. La mente en blanco, y solo deseando avanzar.

Finalmente logro llegar a lo alto de un roble, y al conseguirlo no puedo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, mirando a La Luna, que parece sonreírme, con su forma creciente.

-Es raro verte sonreír, baaaaaka –escucho a mi lado.

Me giro para encontrar a un Naruto que, sentado de forma descuidada sobre lo alto de un ciprés muy imponente, me observa con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –bufo cruzándome de brazos e intentando no respirar demasiado por el cansancio.

-No te creas que te estoy siguiendo, ni nada –contesta con burla.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

La expresión del Uzumaki me revela que no esperaba que le preguntase directamente. Tiene esa mirada nerviosa de estar buscando una respuesta de forma rápida, pero no una contestación cualquiera, sino una entre cómica y arrogante, como es él.

-Asegurarme de que el pequeño Sasuke no se hace daño –me dice finalmente sintiéndose triunfal.

Me quedo observándole sin expresión ninguna, después le levanto una ceja y ni siquiera hace falta que comente algo para desacreditarle, porque él ya hace un mohín comprendiendo que no he creído una palabra de lo que ha dicho.

-Estás mejorando –ignora la tensión como solamente él sabe, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

Continúo mirando La Luna pasando de él insolentemente.

-¡Te invito a una cerveza! –suelta de repente y, sin siquiera mirarme sé que sus ojos relucen de ilusiones.

-Ni en broma.

-¿Por quééé? –chilla como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¿Para que acabes como la última vez?

-¿Tú sabes algo de lo que pasó esa noche? –pregunta interesado

-Olvídalo.

-No, si la cosa es que yo ya lo he olvidado –se rasca la mejilla -, pero todo el mundo me dice que la lié un montón, y no sé por qué –ladea la cabeza.

-Porque eres un dobe.

Acto seguido me dejo caer del árbol, y esquivando las ramas con destreza aterrizo en el suelo con un elegante pose, sin despeinarme, y en mi interior un pequeño Sasuke se alegra por no haber perdido esa pose _cool._

Estiro los dedos, me crujo las manos y muevo el cuello a ambos lados. Echo a andar, pero no soy lo suficientemente inocente o iluso como para saber que él no volverá por mí, o me perseguirá, o tratará de hacerme aceptar esa copa. Siempre es así, logra encontrarme y arrastrarme con él donde quiera.

Escucho un ruido y sé a ciencia cierta que el rubio ha intentado imitarme y se ha comido todos los tallos y ha acabado en plancha contra el suelo.

-¿Has acabado de imitar a las ardillas voladoras? –alzo el brazo sin darme la vuelta como despedida.

-¡Tú! –avanza él hacia mí. Me giro -¡Bastardo! –me coge del cuello de la camisa -. No me vaciles.

En sus ojos puedo ver algo más que simples ganas de pelear conmigo, veo un ápice de enfado y de tristeza. Siempre que observo esos matices en los ventanales que tiene por iris, en los cuales jamás puede esconder nada para mí, sé que algo le sucede.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –salto con impasibilidad.

-¡A mí no me pasa nada! –me suelta y echa a andar dando grandes zancadas con la palabra "indignado" por toda su cara.

Podría dejarlo simplemente ir, pero eso no implicaría que dejase de darme el coñazo. Probablemente si no se lo sonsaco ahora aparecerá en otro momento y seguirá cabreándose sin sentido. Algo le pasa.

Suspiro y le sigo.

-Eres fácil de sobornar –sonrío de forma burlona.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se gira con una expresión de crío enfadado.

-Acepto esa copa si me dices porque estás especialmente pesado hoy.

Aunque podría haberse ofendido decide que es una pérdida de tiempo y se encoje de hombros, sin embargo, no aceptará sin antes dar un poco de guerra.

-Pagas tú.

Le levanto una ceja y planeo soltarle cualquier burrada por querer aprovecharse de mí.

-Por capullo.

Bueno, dejémoslo estar o no acabaremos nunca.

Entramos en un bar y pido una cerveza, aunque cuando no se da cuenta la pido sin alcohol para él, ya que no me apetece tenerme que resistirme hoy a la tentación, y para mí un refresco.

-Naruto, habla –voy directamente al grano -. No prometo no reírme, pero prometo hacer que te escucho.

Da un largo sorbo a su bebida, y yo lo imito, como si se tratara de un ritual antes de comenzar a contar lo que quiera que le pase la mente, como si solamente pudiese hablar cosas serias teniendo alcohol en las venas.

-Hoy me rechazaron –pone una mueca de molestia -. La tía debía de estar tonta perdida o no sabía que tenía al ¡Gran Uzumaki Naruto delante! –exclama con orgullo.

Asiento, con la mirada ausente, como si ese gesto pudiese alejarme de aquel lugar y aquella situación.

-Le puse mi sonrisa arrebatadora –comenta mientras repite esa expresión suya.

Me aseguro de no mirarle sonreír o no sé qué pasará. Sigo mirando las botellas de ron que hay en la pared del bar con interés.

-Y me dijo: "Lo siento, tienes pinta de idiota".

No puedo evitar sonreír. Internamente me aguanto la risa.

-¡Qué tía más tonta! –exclama indignado.

-Desde luego –suelto sarcásticamente.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos en silencio, uno solo interrumpido por la constante charlatanería del rubio que despotrica de la chica y la compara con no sé qué poni. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ignorarle que su constante hablar es silencio para mí.

-Sobre todo en estas fechas –bufa.

Me vuelvo y me quedo mirándole un segundo, sin saber qué quiere decir realmente. Una duda me asalta de repente, y sin pasar por el filtro de mi cerebro, solo atravesando el de mi corazón sale.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas con Sakura? –suelto con frialdad.

Quizás mi tono ha sido más gélido de lo que esperaba, casi ha sonado como una orden o una amenaza, más que una propuesta, pero conforme estaba diciendo la frase me parecía peor pronunciarla y si quiera pensarla.

-Ella sigue colada por ti –sonríe amargamente -. Además, he crecido y ha llovido mucho desde aquello –se observa a sí mismo en el reflejo del grifo de la cerveza y se sonríe.

No puedo evitar sentir alivio al escuchar estas palabras, y siento como mis músculos se tranquilizan.

-Ella no me interesa.

-¿Y qué?

Aunque ha dicho estas últimas palabras con su habitual alegría e hiperactividad que lo caracterizan suenan lo más triste del mundo.

-¡Oh, vamos! –exclamo con superioridad -. Todos sabemos que eres un desastre…

-Vete a la mierda –me fulmina con la mirada y está a punto de tirarse encima arriba -. Te voy a quitar yo ese atractivo tuyo a base de puñetazos.

-Pero también hay chicas por ahí sueltas que serán un desastre –termino de exponer.

Noto como el rubio piensa decir algo respecto a mi comentario, dándose cuenta de que, en el fondo, ha sido una forma de animarle, pero decide no mediar palabra. Quizás es lo más dulce que le vaya a decir jamás al dobe, pero agradezco que se haga como no enterado.

Me dedica una sonrisa ladeada.

Le doy un par de palmaditas en la espalda murmurando por lo bajo "ea, ea".

-Yo seré un desastre, pero nadie aguantará a alguien con el culo helado como tú – exclama riéndose a carcajada limpia -. Por eso me necesitas para que use mis dotes de gente para convencer a alguna loca.

Sonrío levemente, pero esta vez siento que el gesto me sale directamente del alma.

Puede que ese no sea el motivo, pero me doy cuenta de que quizás le necesite, como cura de humildad, como ancla en la tierra, como saco de boxeo, como mazazo a mis emociones, como límite de mis capacidades y paciencia, como crispador de mis nervios… Pero necesidad, al fin y al cabo.

-Eres un desalmado –saca la lengua.

-Y tú un capullo.

¿Qué es esto que noto que se revuelve en mi interior? ¿Y por qué tengo esa extraña sensación de que Naruto está triste por algo más? Quizás él… No, no creo que esté triste porque sienta algo por mí, eso es una tontería.

¿O no?

-o-

Aw~¿Soy la única a la que esto último le ha parecido tremendamente tierno? Les estoy cogiendo tanto cariño a estos dos =).

Tengo el próximo capítulo a punto, y auguro pronto movimiento entre estos dos.

Respecto a lo que dijo** Zanzamaru, **podéis estar tranquilos pronto estos dos empezarán a tener sus líos. **GinnySak,** a mí tampoco me gustan los fumadores, pero era necesario para el argumento, de todas formas no creo que volvamos a ver a Sasukin fumando, quizás como el cigarro de después sí =D. **Index120**, me alegro de que te gustara el nuevo personaje, quizás reaparezca cuandoSasuke empiece a volverse loco con Naruto.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Alfombras voladoras con lencería?


	7. La tradición

Me levanto lleno de agujetas, y si no estuviera solo no emitiría quejidos de dolor ni me quedaría vueltas en la cama, enredándome en las sábanas, haciéndome el remolón al nuevo día.

Me incorporo y me dejo caer hacia un lado apoyando ambos pies en el suelo a la vez, masajeándome las sienes y enredándome los dedos en el pelo más. Hago fuerza con la espalda y me levanto y una extraña sensación me invade y, no sé por qué, me vuelvo para observar mi cama solitaria.

Me giro poniendo cara extrañada y me preparo para afrontar una nueva jornada de entrenamiento.

Salgo de casa ya desayunado y estiro y caliento los músculos. Echo a correr alrededor de la ciudad con la única música que hacen mis pasos chocando contra el pavimento y con la única luz del Sol naciente.

Todo apunta que será un buen día hasta que se me planta delante una chica de pelo rosa.

Bufo

-¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama contenta y se me abraza.

Bufo una vez más. Si sigo así, acabaré convirtiéndome en un búfalo. Por Dios, hasta mi humor es malo por la mañana.

-Mamá, es guapo –dice una chiquilla con dos coletas

Tras la chiquilla aparece una chica rubia de ojos azules y con aspecto de resultar despampanante allá donde vaya.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí –me observa de arriba abajo con una mirada que definiría como felina -. Tienes éxito hasta con los niños –se cruza de brazos.

En vez de saludar me limito a alzar la barbilla.

-¿Por qué habéis echado a correr de repente, chicas? –aparece una mujer de pelo castaño cogido en dos moños.

-Hola, Sasuke-san –hace una reverencia la Hyuga.

Oh. Genial. Toda la tropa de chicas juntas. Quizás me maten o, peor aún, intenten ligar conmigo.

La de los ojos azules coge en brazos a su hija y se acerca un poco más a mí, clavando sus fríos ojos en los míos, como si quisiera entrar dentro de mi mente.

-Te vimos en la fiesta, pero no tuvimos el gusto de hablar contigo –comenta como si fuera la portavoz de las otras muchachas.

-Un gusto volver a verte –dice la más tímida.

La de los moños se limita a dedicar una sonrisa que no sé si es pícara o de odio.

-Caminemos juntos.

-¿Por qué? –intervengo al fin.

-Mira, Uchiha, quizás Sakura no tenga el valor –mira de reojo a su amiga -, pero tú a mí vacílame(1) una vez, una y te faltará Konoha para correr –me amenaza.

-¡Eso! A mi mamá ni agua –me fulmina la pequeña nina.

-Caminemos pues –trata de quitar presión Sakura -. He oído que estás entrenándote –le asiento -. Si necesitas ayuda… como en los viejos tiempos…-niego.

-Oye –caigo en la cuenta.

-Mamá –interviene la pequeña -. ¿Por qué es tan blanco?

-Porque tiene el corazón helado, cielo –contesta dulcemente a la cría.

-¿No te da frío?

-¿Y a ti el tuyo no te da calor?

La niña se queda pequeña pensando y creo que he conseguido acallarla.

-No. No tiene nada que ver –frunce el ceño -. Ya no es tan guapo.

-¿Habéis visto a Naruto? –quiero saber.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Ayer estaba abatido.

-Normal –asiente la de los ojos plateados y las amigas lo confirman con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Por?

-¿No lo sabes? –se sorprende Tenten con una cara de cotilla que no puede con ella.

-¡Cómo lo va a saber!

-No estaba aquí todos estos años –me observa de reojo la rubia.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto-niichan? –me pregunta la menor.

-Pues vaya palo.

-Pobre Naruto, siempre en estas fechas está más triste.

A continuación se ponen a cotillear del panadero que se ha liado con no sé quién, y tampoco entiendo lo que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando. Y siguen un rato más hablando de misiones.

-No han contestado a mi pregunta –se enfurruña la niña

Miro a la niña y por primera vez en mi vida hago un gesto con la cabeza que viene a significar "te entiendo" y la pequeña vuelve a hacer el mohín.

-¡Naruto-niichan! –chilla de repente -. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No es algo que los niños deban saber –responde su madre.

-Yo no soy una niña –interviene la niña

-No lo decía por ti –suelta con malicia Ino.

-Pues cuéntamelo a mí –y la chiquilla me guiña un ojo cuando no la ven las otras.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Jiraiya

-Ah.

-Por eso –suspira Sakura -. Esta es la única fecha en la que Naruto se siente solo.

-Por eso le preocupó tanto que le rechazaran –murmullo para mí mismo.

-¿No tiene a nadie hoy? –se lleva la mano a la boca la del Equipo 7.

-Pobre Naruto-kun –susurra Hinata.

-Qué horror –asiente Tenten.

-¿Por qué? –sigo sin entender.

-¡Oh! Tampoco lo sabe.

-Qué pena.

-Jamás entenderé ese ritual.

-Bueno, cada forma afronta el dolor de una forma.

Y vuelven a empezar sus conversaciones sin sentido alguno, solo que esta vez hablan de la hija de la frutera, que es amiga de Hinata, y que acaba de ser ascendida…

-Ya he vivido esto. Centraos.

-Bueno, verás…-comienza Ino.

-Deja, yo lo cuento –dice la de los ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy la más cercana a Naruto y…

-Pero todas sabemos la misma información.

Un tic empieza a salirme en la ceja pero decido no intervenir, dejando que discutan entre ellas quién va a contar el qué y exactamente por qué. Sé que como hable será para empezar a cortar cabezas porque me están sacando de quicio.

-Verás –al final habla Sakura – como Jiraiya era "Ero-senin" –imita al rubio-, vamos, un pervertido, cada año Naruto visita la tumba de su sensei acompañado de una mujer.

Ladeo la cabeza. No sé en qué piensa ese idiota, pero no le veo sentido ninguno ¿En serio es tan mujeriego? ¿Consigue ligar aunque se lleve a chicas a un cementerio? Yo no sé del género femenino, pero a nadie le hace gracia ir a ver a un muerto.

-Es su forma de decirle que sigue perfectamente, que está bien acompañado y, sobre todo, para que esté orgulloso de él –sigue relatando con un poco de tristeza -. Cada año, en estos últimos siete, se ha buscado a chicas cada cual más impresionante y guapa.

Así que era eso.

Ahora puedo entender, aunque me sigue pareciendo una tontería, que quisiera ir acompañado.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, al menos debería intentar ir a animarle un poco, de esa forma que solo un Uchiha puede hacer, porque nosotros no es que seamos muy conciliadores ni las almas de las fiestas, más bien nos matamos entre nosotros si estamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Echo a andar a buscarle en el lugar en el que es más probable que esté: El Ichiraku.

-Hola –saludo con indiferencia al vendedor.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Uchiha –me responde con cordialidad

-¿Naruto…?

-Es extraño, hoy no ha venido –me mira sorprendido.

Emprendo de nuevo mi camino al siguiente lugar en el que suele estar con más frecuencia: El despacho de la Hokage, ya bien porque le esté riñendo, o el rubio le esté pidiendo cualquier cosa sin sentido.

Llego al edificio Hokage y encuentro mucho barullo, Chounin corriendo allí y allá, todo lleno de papeles y gente ocupada, por lo que me hago pasar otro más que está ocupado y sigo subiendo hasta llegar al despacho de la Hokage. Me dispongo a llamar.

-¿Quieres algo, Sasuke? –oigo a mi lado.

Me vuelvo: Shizune.

-Naruto…

-Es raro –se cruza de brazos-, hoy no ha venido a incordiar a Tsunade-sama ni ha sido reñido por ella.

Arrugo la frente una vez y me dirijo al próximo sitio al que quizás haya ido: El Bar. Puede que hoy no haya tenido apetito, pero seguro que le apetecerá tomarse una copa, o dos, o quizás incluso se emborrache, por lo que tendré que tener cuidado con él.

Visito un par de bares en los que creo que puede estar, y solo encuentro una mujer solitaria que se me tira, un grupo de chicas que quieren hijos míos, incluso me piden trillizos para aprovechar el embarazo, un par de adolescentes con bigotes falsos, una pareja que discute de forma acalorada, otra que simplemente se emborracha juntos y un hombre que fuma en pipa que me guiña un ojo por lo que me doy cuenta que entré en el lugar equivocado.

¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?

Sigo buscando, yendo al lugar donde solíamos entrenar, al lugar donde quedó atado en el que había tres troncos y subo a lo alto del roble en el que le vi por última vez.

Nada.

Retorno al edificio del Hokage y compruebo que no haya salido de forma imprevista de misión pero, sorprendentemente me dan una negativa, por lo que solo me ocurre un lugar, tremendamente poco probable donde puede estar.

Toco con los nudillos la puerta de la casa del rubio.

No contestan.

Insisto una vez más y, cuando pensaba marcharme abatido sin saber dónde encontrarle, aparece un rubio recién levantado, con gesto de somnolencia y los menos azules, quizás más apagados y menos despiertos.

-Dobe.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me aburro.

Le veo levantar una ceja con incredibilidad.

-No soy tu bufón.

Me doy cuenta de que me podría haber dado un portazo, haber pasado de mí y seguir con su día triste, pero no lo hace, y me da la impresión de que me está invitando a entrar con su mirada, como una forma de querer compañía pero sin tener la suficiente determinación de buscarla.

-Sé educado e invítame a algo

Paso a su lado ignorando su cara de pocos amigos y trato de encontrar algún lugar donde sentarme. Finalmente veo una silla al lado de la mesa en la que come y me siento en ella.

El rubio gruñe y se revuelve el pelo al tiempo que va a la nevera, la abre, no saca nada, y la cierra.

-No tengo nada que puedas tomar –se cruza de brazos -. Eres el niño que no toma alcohol.

-Deberías aprender de mí.

-¿Y acabar siete años en la cárcel?

Tocado y hundido. Se nota que hoy no está de buen humor.

-No, y acabar ligándome cualquier tía que quiera sin pestañear –alardeo con una sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda –gruñe -. Yo sigo teniendo más experiencia que tú en ese campo.

-¿Te recuerdo cuántas tías he tenido cerca los últimos años?

-¿Qué importa? Tampoco muestras interés en ellas –me recuerda -. Aunque créeme, te encontraré novia.

-Quizás no eran mi tipo.

-¿Y cuál es?

Tú.

Tras pensar eso agito la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-¿Y el tuyo? –pregunto burlonamente.

El otro chico ladea la cabeza y por un instante quiero que sea yo.

-No sé, no me lo he planteado.

Suspira y cambia la expresión de su rostro por una más alegre, aunque sigo viendo un poco de tristeza en sus mares azules.

-En fin, Sasuke, ya sabes cuánto me estimula hablar contigo –dice sarcásticamente -, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿El qué?

-Cosas mías –me mira pícaramente -. Puedes gorronearme(2) o cotillearme, volveré en unas horas.

Y se marcha, y lo peor es que sé perfectamente dónde va, y no sé qué hacer.

Me levanto y doy unas vueltas por el apartamento del rubio, pensando si algo de lo que he hecho habrá servido para animarle, o si realmente puedo hacer algo por él.

Quizás en aquel momento empiezo a entender que el rubio es incapaz de pedir compañía, cariño o calor, y yo, no sé por qué, siento que debo ser aquella persona que le reconforte cuando esté triste.

Bufo y echo a andar dirigiéndome hacia el cementerio, aunque el idiota haya salido antes que yo espero poder encontrarle por el camino, porque no sé exactamente dónde está la tumba de su sensei.

Atravieso las puertas del lugar y al fondo veo al cabeza rubia caminando. Me apresuro a ir tras él.

Cuando por fin consigo alcanzarle ya está parado en un pequeño prado con una rencilla lápida de mármol blanco. Veo como deja un ramo de flores frente a la tumba y sé que sabe que estoy detrás de él, pero no dice nada.

-Esperemos que no se moleste Jiraiya

Se gira y me dedica una mirada que podría partirme el alma, y en ese momento entiendo que no es una tontería, que es una forma de cumplir su promesa, de hacer que su sensei sepa que jamás estará solo.

Al contrario de lo que dijo Sakura, creo que veo que él siempre se siente solo, por lo que yo siempre fui como una manta polar para él, aunque fuera con peleas, reconocía su existencia cuando nadie más lo hacía. Debió sentirse desamparado cuando me marché, pero en vez de odiarme por ello, seré consciente de este hecho y le protegeré ya que, aunque nunca pronuncie esas palabras de soledad, sin todos los que le rodeamos estaría perdido. Esa es su fortaleza.

Al igual que yo le necesito siempre para recordarme que existo, él me necesita en este momento para mitigar la soledad.

Me coloco a su lado y le pongo el brazo en el hombro.

-¿Ves, Jiraiya? Hice que el bastardo de Sasuke volviese.

Y sonríe, con una sonrisa que podría detenerle el corazón a un recién nacido y revivir el de un muerto. Esta vez tiene una expresión con muchísimo más sentimiento, lleva alegría, pero también amargura.

Responde mi gesto y también él Me echa el brazo por los hombros y me revuelve el pelo con los nudillos, y sé que es su forma de darme las gracias. Apoya su frente en mi mejilla y siento como su calor me recorre el cuerpo.

-¿Me invitas a una cerveza?

Un roce, piel contra el piel, y sin más explicaciones noto que me coge la mano, con fuerza, como si temiera que me fuese de su lado, o como si… ¡Cómo lo que sea! Solo sé que me ha tomado la maldita mano y me va a dar un ataque de un momento a otro.

Parece que el rubio no se ha dado cuenta de que se me ha congelado la sangre, y que en mi cerebro las neuronas corren despavoridas porque no saben qué haces ni qué hacer, ya que echa a andar sin soltarme hacia, supongo, que a emborracharse.

Y lo peor es que en el fondo me alegro de ello porque quizás así acabamos como la última vez que…

¡Deja de pensar en eso Uchiha! O vas a acabar poniéndote.

-Te veo concentrado, teme –me mira inquisitivamente el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¡No! –intento exclamar con frialdad.

Él se encoge y continuamos atravesando el cementerio y yo no puedo evitar volver a pensar en qué pasará esta noche.

Y tampoco puedo evitar imaginarnos en la misma habitación, en la misma ca…

-¡Espabila! Que vas más lento que un desfile de cojos.

-o-

(1) Vacilar: Chulear, tomar el pelo, engañar.

(2) Gorronear es "Comer o vivir a costa ajena" según el Diccionario, que yo no sé cómo explicarlo XD

En el siguiente capítulo volverá la acción, y lo subiré el: **12 de septiembre, **salvo ataque nuclear, que mi ordenador muera o circunstancias raras como un ataque de gatitos adorables zombis.

**Zanzamaru**, no sabes cuánto me he reído al leer el comentario, siempre pongo la primera estupidez que se me pasa por la cabeza xDDD.

**Rox **me alegro mucho de que te gustara =D

**Index120 **Si es que son los dos más adoreibols… Ya tengo planeado en qué capítulo reaparecerá el personaje cool como lo llamas =D

Por otro lado gracias a **RinFan1**, **PauYh796**, **xwzy**, **LadyMonsterx3**, **milk goku**, **Uhuru-chan, ****GinnySak**, **BlackStarChan** y a **Psaikfu**l por los RR que habéis ido dejando, antes no tenía tiempo para responderlos pero ya sí =).

Y también gracias a todos los seguidores y favoritos **abbie pain, ****adrihyuga**, **Dark-ekin**, **Enefis020**, **isa-yop**, **Jiyu-K.U.I, kamuifuma1**, **Karu-suna**, **Karlla Darcy Culen**, **LadyMonsterx3**, **lilaazul**, **LoveDamonSalvatore**, **milk goku**,** PauYh796, ****Psaikfu**, **starsmoon1981**, , **Zanzamaru**

Y recordad, una escritora con reviews, es una escritora feliz

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Bollos rellenos de plastilina que bailan claqué?


	8. Un leñador que se sentó sobre un hacha

Me giro hacia el lado contrario. Me pongo boca abajo. Así no puedo respirar pero no quiero seguir moviéndome. Comienzo a asfixiarme y seguro que ahora mismo soy una bombilla roja que ilumina la habitación. Me pongo boca arriba y cojo aire, recuperando mi color normal.

Qué techo más bonito, por Dios, es poesía. ¿Nadie se ha molestado en escribirle un poema o pintarle un cuadro? ¡Aún mejor! ¿Nadie le escribió un cuadro o le pintó un poema?

Junto las manos por encima de la barriga. Entrelazo los dedos. Vuelvo a separarlas y compruebo que tengo diez dedos.

¡Oh! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No hay nadie en esta habitación que pueda darse cuenta.

Oigo un ronquido a mi lado.

Al menos consciente.

Y aquí estoy con un rubio a mi lado, ¿cómo llegué aquí? Bueno, ni hace falta decir que acabamos en un bar, él y yo, y como yo invitaba, por a saber qué motivo, quizás estaba demasiado aturdido como para prestar realmente atención a qué estábamos haciendo.

Y Naruto hablaba, y yo le contemplaba. Ojo, no digo que le estuviese mirando, eso es lo que hace cuando una persona tiene los ojos puestos en otra, yo estaba _contemplando,_eso que se hace con las esculturas.

-Sabes, si el pervertido se enterase… –y reía tontamente, como hacen los borrachos, y Naruto, así que era como si estuviese riendo doblemente.

-¿De… qué?

-De que te he traído de vuelta.

Levanté una ceja y me crucé de brazos, tratando de recuperar mi pose guay y mi actitud de frialdad.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?

Y me cogió del cuello acercándome a él, tanto que podía oler su perfume.

A la mierda el recomponerme.

-Tú no me has traído de vuelta ni a ningún sitio –ladeé la cabeza -. Como mucho has hecho que venga a este bar.

Me miró con desaprobación, sin soltarme del cuello y empieza a revolverme el pelo.

-¡Pero qué pedante eres! –y volvió a reírse de esa forma tan horrible.

-Dobe –me zafé de su agarre

-¿A quién llamas dobe? –me enseñó su puño bien cerrado.

-Al de la esquina.

-¿Por qué estás llamando dobe a otro? –me cogió del cuello de la camisa.

Y en ese momento me quedé totalmente sorprendido, patidifuso ¿Estaba celoso?

-¡Espera! –acercó su cara a la mía entornando los ojos -. ¿Te estabas cachondeando de mí?

Sonrió para sí mismo complacido por lo que había dicho, como si eso le tranquilizase y yo me limité a mirarle entre extrañado y confundido. No entendía nada. Es más, me corrijo a mí mismo: No entiendo nada.

Y así pasó el resto de la noche, entre cervezas por parte de "la rubia", y refrescos por mi parte, eso sí, no podemos olvidarnos de los comentarios sin sentido alguno de Naruto, o de los chistes malos…

-¡Esto es un leñador que se sentó sobre un hacha! ¿Te ha hecho gracia? –me contó y después me miró, recibiendo una expresión de indiferencia por mi parte.

Me pegó un codazo molesto.

-Se supone que debes decir "Noooooooo" –me observó con un mohín.

-Creo que queda claro que…

-¡Dilo! –me exige apuntándome con un dedo.

Bufo

-No.

-¡Pues él se partió el culo! (1)

Y se murió de risa, casi se cayó al suelo él solo por su propio chiste.

Así sucedió nuestra encantadora velada, hasta que nos echaron del bar porque eran ya las… Bueno, una hora, y el caso es que el usuratonkachi no quería irse a su casa, por lo que se me había abrazado y era imposible librarme de él.

-¡Vámonos de fiesta Suuuuuke!

-¡Sasuke! –le corregí gruñendo.

-Eso dije, Suuuuuke.

Rodé los ojos e intenté volver a quitármelo de encima pero era inútil.

-Suéltate, pedazo de burro, no hay local abierto a esta hora.

-¿Y qué? ¡Nos sobramos y bastamos los dos para montarnos una buena juerga! –chilló a toda voz.

-No. Yo me quiero ir a mi casa a…

-¿Dormir la mona(2)? –acabó por mí él.

-Eso serás tú, maldito idiota.

-¡Tú tambiéééén! Eres mono –me sonrió y me cogió de los mofletes.

Me quedé de piedra, y él por fin se soltó, haciendo eses por la calle y gritando aquí y allá cosas sin sentido. Corrí hacia él e intenté disuadirlo de que se fuese a casa.

-¡No! Odio dormir solo en un día como yo –me confesó sin perder su sonrisa idiota.

Bufé y no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza para decir…

-Mi casa es grande…

-¡Lo sabía! –se volvió a abrazar a mí -. Sabía que tenías corazón, detrás de esa cara de bastardo tuyo…

-Mira que todavía te dejo en la puerta…

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!

Y así acabamos los dos en mi casa, distinto fue que cuando yo ya me había acostado en mi cama, arrojando a Naruto con una patada en el culo en otra habitación, él se planto en mi cuarto y se me abrazó.

-¿Qué haces?

-No quiero dormir sooooooooooolo –dijo con voz lastimera.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Debes haber perdido el corazón por el camino –comentó acomodándose a mi lado.

-¡Quita!

Mientras intentaba echarle fuera él se colocó sobre mi pecho.

-Escucho tu corazón…

Y me dió un vuelco el cerebro cuando dijo eso, y sentí como si se me hubiera parado el corazón y él pareció sentirlo, porque alzó la cabeza para mirarme con esos enormes ojos azules suyos.

Como para que a alguien le quede la cabeza en su sitio para intentar hacer algo coherente.

Entonces me dio un casto beso en los labios y volvió a echarse.

Y más después de eso.

Cojo aire intentando pensar.

¿Qué hago?

Vale. Tenerle al lado, en mi cama, es demasiada tentación mejor me levanto, además ya serán las… ¡Yo qué sé! Pero ya es de día así que yo me desplazaré hacia un lado y le dejaré ahí a él solo roncando.

Empiezo a deslizarme poco a poco a través de las mantas y cuando ya estoy preparando una pierna para apoyarla en el suelo y salir, recibo una patada, que más bien podría ser una coz, y viéndome caer al suelo me agarro a las sábanas.

A ver, Sasuke, parémonos un segundo a pensar ¿En serio te crees que una simple tela tiene la suficiente fuerza para evitar que te caigas?

Acabo en el suelo con todas las sábanas, mantas y edredones del mundo encima. Pataleo en el piso intentando salir del embrollo, ya que me he quedado enredado y soy incapaz de zafarme.

Escucho una risa, una risa que solo puede ser de él, y tras eso oigo otro golpe y tengo la certeza de que Naruto también ha besado el suelo al desequilibrarse de la risa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –chilla entre risas.

-¡Cállate! –sigo intentando librarme de las mantas.

Tras varios minutos consigo levantarme, tiro todas las sábanas al suelo y salgo de la habitación con la cabeza bien alto, percibiendo todavía como el otro está descojonándose vivo (3).

Suspiro aliviado y me distraigo haciendo café mientras al otro parece que le va a dar un ataque.

-Dime, Sasuke, ¿hice ayer alguna tontería? –pregunta desperezándose.

Le dedico una mirada indiferente y me encojo de hombros. Le ofrezco un café y desayunamos juntos.

No, Sasuke. No, no pienses en que ayer te besó. Seguro que fue producto de tu imaginación, o lo soñaste. Olvídate, por ese camino no vas a conseguir, además, Naruto solo hace gilipolleces cuando bebe, como besarte, y eso también fue una tontería, o una broma de las suyas, así que no hay que darle más importancia. Cuando está borracho no sabe lo que hace.

Suspiro.

-¿Y ese suspiro? –me pregunta mientras come todo lo que encuentra a su paso en mi cocina.

Me quedo observándole, _contemplándole_una vez más, y casi puedo sentir como sus ojos tan azules y tan grandes me ahogan.

-Ni que fuera una nena lamentándose por amor.

Un reflejo rojo se pone en mis ojos, y la siguiente imagen que ve mi mejor amigo es a mí mismo echándole de casa con una patada. Cierro la puerta y me dejo caer apoyándome en la puerta.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto de tan mal humor? –oigo a través de la puerta

Vuelvo a suspirar. Me pego a mí mismo. Realmente parezco una colegiala enamorada.

El resto de los días pasan tranquilos, y el rubio no recuerda nada, ni su actitud sospechosa por la que parecía que estaba , ni tampoco que me besara, aunque fuese uno tan corto e insignificante. Sin embargo no me libro de él nunca, ya que se ha propuesto entrenar conmigo, por lo que le tengo hasta en la sopa, y lo digo literalmente.

Miro un tazón que tengo delante de ramen, en el cual hay como una pequeña estrella blanca con una espiral rosa dentro. Sí dije literalmente, ya que el idiota consigue convencerme casi siempre para que coma sus porquerías.

Izquierda, derecha, abajo, patada, puñetazo. Un Katon, una multiplicación de cuerpos, un Chidore un Rasengan. Lo típico. Casi parecería que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por un pequeño hecho: Siempre pierdo.

-¡Definitivamente el Gran Uzumaki Naruto es más fuerte que el pequeño Uchiha Sasuke! –exclama dando saltos como un histérico.

-Vas a llamar pequeño a quien yo me sé –activo el Sharingan.

-Es un hecho Sa-su-ke –se pone a mi lado, dejándome ver la diferencia de altura -. Soy más alto que tú.

Le respondo simplemente dándole un puñetazo. Tiene razón, pero también la alimentación de la cárcel era un asco…

En fin, la vida sigue y, cómo no, alguno de la pandilla desea celebrar una fiesta por Dios sabe qué, y aunque yo intento que el rubio no entre, cargando todo mi peso contra la puerta finalmente logra entrar y yo me visto.

-Tardas más el arreglarte que una mujer –bufa.

Desde mi cuarto empiezo a planear la mejor forma de matarle por insinuar que soy una mujer. Dicen que descuartizar es doloroso, pero después quitar la sangre del parqué es muy difícil. Seguro que tengo una cuerda por ahí…

Acabo de peinarme el pelo y salgo finalmente con fastidio y esta vez soy yo el bufa. Nada más me planto delante del rubio me echa una mirada de arriba abajo, casi deteniéndose en cada detalle que puede encontrar en mi cuerpo, después me mira y se muerde el labio inferior de forma seductora.

-Estás muy guapo –da un silbido para halagarme

¿En serio no soy ahora ese charco del suelo? Mis piernas son como un flan, y creo que me he derretido.

-Así seguro que te encuentro novia.

Joder.

Caminamos por la calle y noto al Uzumaki demasiado callado y me pregunto si hay algo que le preocupa, me dispongo a hablar cuando él se me adelanta, ya llegando a la casa en la que se celebra la fiesta.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? Creo que te voy a hacer caso –dice sin darle importancia y yo le miro con confusión -. Creo que voy a volver a intentar conquistar a Sakura. He crecido, soy más maduro y ahora soy el ¡Gran Uzumaki Naruto! –y me dedica una sonrisa antes de entrar en el lugar antes que yo.

Y yo me quedo sin pasar dentro, con cara de pasmarote, y, en vez de ponerme a maldecirme a mí mismo por hablar cuando no debo, o de intentar consolarme a mí mismo, o de convencerme de que en realidad soy frío y no siento nada, en vez de todo eso el alcohol se me antoja una buena solución.

Una cerveza, un cubata, otra cerveza, y otra, y otra ¿de qué era esta copa? ¿Y esta otra? Bah, entra como agua, y nadie parece oponerse a que sea capaz de beberme hasta el agua del acuario.

-¡No sabía que podías beber tanto, Uchiha! –me da un par de palmaditas Kiba.

-¡Qué marcha tienes en el cuerpo!

Y conforme más bebo más me doy cuenta de algo, algo que quizás lleve evitando mucho tiempo, y no me refiero solo a cuando salí de la cárcel, o a cuando me marché de Konoha. No, algo mucho más lejano, aunque ni siquiera fuera consciente de ese enemigo.

-¿Te apetece? –alguien me ofrece una copa.

No sé quién es. Me da igual, es alcohol. Me encojo de hombros y me bebo el vaso de tubo de un trago, lo cual parece complacer a la persona que me la ha dado, que parece que va a hablar pero yo sigo moviéndome por la habitación viendo qué puedo beber.

Joder, estoy enamorado. Hasta el fondo. Y de un idiota que se emborracha constantemente, y que solamente come ramen, y es escandaloso, y se comporta como si tuviera cinco años, y es un mujeriego. Y es un hombre. Y mi mejor amigo. Y un idiota.

¿Había ya dicho eso?

Oh, mierda. Estoy borracho.

Camino tambaleándome, aunque eso no parece resultar raro en la fiesta, ya que la música está obscenamente fuerte y la gente se mueve de forma frenética.

Me dejo caer en un escalón que hay en el jardín, junto a una fuente sin dejar de sentirme mareado. No sé porque el imbécil este se emborracha tanto, esto es realmente molesto.

Mierda. ¡Mierda!

Un pensamiento se agolpa en mi cabeza, haciéndome la circulación de la cabeza lenta y agónica. Me he enamorado del idiota. Enamorarte de un idiota te hace un idiota a ti mismo, ¿no?

Maldición. Ahora soy un gilipollas como él, ¿me volveré más tonto? ¿me volveré rubio? ¿me reiré de esa forma tan horrible y a la vez tan adorable?

Creo que estoy divagando.

Me encojo y dejo caer la cabeza entre las piernas. Todo me da vueltas a una velocidad increíble, con esta rapidez podría dar la vuelta al mundo en un minuto.

Me río tontamente.

Oh, Dios mío, me estoy atontando. Me estoy volviendo como Naruto. Me entra el pánico, pero no me muevo porque tengo miedo de que el cielo me engulla o algo parecido.

-¡Sasuke! –exclama el rubio-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Alzo la vista, veo que está en frente mía y me quedo mirándole, directamente a esos ojos azules, sintiendo como algo se revuelve en mi interior. Puede ser tanto el alcohol como esas famosas mariposas de las que hablan cuando tienes… ¿cómo se dice? ¡Ah! Sentimientos, esa cosa tan inútil que solo sirve para hacernos perder la cabeza.

Sí, efectivamente damas y caballeros: Enamorado de el chico de los ojos más bonitos del mundo; del que puede derretirte de una sonrisa; del que nunca se rinde; del que fue capaz de esperarme; del que se emborracha y besa, ¡oh! ¡y cómo besa!; del que dice estupideces y solo comen. Del que tengo frente a mí.

-Pensé que no bebías –otra vez esa sonrisa.

Sí, de ese, del Gran Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hay muchas chicas guapas en la fiesta –me pega un codazo

No le respondo y no sé por qué, quizás porque el alcohol se adueña de mi cuerpo, solo sé que me dejo caer hacia adelante, con los ojos cerrados y apoyo su frente en la mía, aspirando su aroma. Es embriagador, y anula todavía mis sentidos si era posible.

Abro los ojos y tengo de frente los suyos. Tan azules, tan…

A la mierda.

Deslizo mi cara hacia abajo y la ladeo, pongo una mano en su cuello y le atraigo hacia mí permitiendo que estén sus labios y los míos a un centímetro, medio, un milímetro. Juntos, en un beso, uno que no se queda en un roce esta vez, sino que se hace más profundo y más salvaje. Naruto lo está correspondiendo y lo sigue haciendo durante varios minutos.

Noto como me muerde el labio inferior y esa sensación me da escalofríos y me arranca un suspiro. Su calidez está haciendo que pierda la cabeza, especialmente cuando aparte mi brazo con el que le había atraído, y me coge el cuello con brusquedad y se acerca peligrosamente a mí, atrapándome con fuerza entre su cuerpo y la fuente que tenía detrás.

-Joder…-apenas consigo articular en su susurro

Se separa de mí pero yo vuelvo a buscarle y le doy otro aunque apenas dura unos segundos, porque vuelve a alejarse de mí, apenas nada, lo suficiente para mirarme con los ojos entornados.

-o-

Que conste que no estoy a favor de ir borracho por la vida XD. El próximo capítulo el **20 de septiembre**

(1) Me hago responsable de los papeleos de la funerario si alguien ha muerto de lo malo que era el chiste, pero no he podido evitarlo XD Es mi chiste preferido.

(2) Es una expresión que significa dormir mucho tiempo después de emborracharte.

(3) Vamos, que se estaba partiendo el culo de risa.

**Karu-suna,**es que nuestro Sasu en el fondo es un corazoncito tierno, aunque lo oculte tras y capas y capas, como las cebollas, pero Naruto tendrá que quitarle las capas =D Y otras cosas XD

**Xwzy** tu review me animó mucho, porque no sabía si estaba haciendo que la historia fuese demasiado lento, pero quería darle mucha importancia a que se vayan conociendo, a que no sean personajes tan planos. Me alegro que te entiendas lo que quiero hacer ¡Todo a su tiempo!

**Zanzamaru** ¡Felicidadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee s! qué casualidad. Confieso que tus reviews me hacen hartarme de reír XDD Siento no poder regalarte un morreo sobrios, pero ya tenía pensado este capítulo desde hacía ya tiempo, y el siguiente medio también… Pero si se te ocurre algo más te lo doy de regalo de cumple atrasado =D

**Kharito,**Me alegro mucho que te gustara tanto el fic * 3*. Y lo del borrachuzo de Naruto aaaah, eso ya se verá, aunque quizás vas bien encaminada. Respecto a Sakura no la odio tampoco, solo estoy como Sasuke ante ella ¡apática!

También gracias al nuevo seguidor **KShieru**

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Ranas verdes que cantan country con un ukelele?


	9. Resaca

-Estás borracho.

¿Y qué?

Juraría que alguien se ha dejado una nevera enorme abierta, o que alguien me ha tirado un cubo de agua inmenso que en vez de ese líquido tiene cubitos de hielo. Me he quedado helado.

Sí, lo ha dicho.

Torcería el gesto y pondría una expresión confundida, pero estoy demasiado borracho como para tener control sobre cómo me veo. Pero una cosa es por fuera, y otra pro dentro, y en mi interior me siento confundido, desilusionado y humillado, sobre todo humillado.

-Has bebido demasiado –me mira con seriedad.

¿Y qué importa eso? Mis ganas de besarle son tan reales ahora como cuando estoy sobrio, qué importa que haya necesitado unas copas para animarle.

Bajo la vista y puedo sentir su mirada de desaprobación clavándose en mí.

Le golpeo para alejarle de mí y echo a andar tambaleándome hacia dentro. Cargo el cuerpo en el quicio de la puerta, intentando ser consciente de mí mismo. Alguien me empuja a la pista de baile y acabo dando saltos y dejándome fluir entre la gente. Hay mucha, y ni siquiera hace falta que sepa bailar, ya que hay tanta gente que me muevo con ella.

Mientras me siento estúpido, en algún momento desconocido para mí se planta una chica delante mía, rodeando mi cuello con su brazos, bailando conmigo. Sus ojos muy fijos en mí, sobre todo en mis labios.

Todo me da vueltas. No sé si es el alcohol, que me siento como una mierda, el horrible perfume de la mujer que tengo delante o el frenético movimiento de la música.

Bajo la vista y ella está cerca. _Muy _cerca, pero por una vez me da igual. Joder estoy muy borracho.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto mareado.

-Soy la que te di la copa –me sonríe.

¿Por qué su sonrisa no me parece preciosa como la de Naruto? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?

-Eres muy guapo.

Suena tan distinto a cuando me lo había dicho Naruto hacía unas horas… Ese rubio estúpido que va a seguir mi consejo ¿Desde cuándo escucha? ¿Desde cuándo sé yo de estas cosas?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No sé.

Hoy siento que no sé nada.

No llego a mirarla, todo se mueve demasiado rápido, es como si tuviera desdibujado, pero sé que ha sonreído. Quizás es lo único de lo que tendré la certeza esta noche.

-Mejor.

No sé en qué momento empiezo a perder la noción de lo que estoy haciendo, pero es como si me sintiera tan herido que no quiero saber, que solo quiero olvidar, por lo que no me extraño cuando la que estaba bailando conmigo me va arrastrando a una habitación.

Quizás es por todos esos besos que se me han quedado dentro, pero cuando ella me tira sobre una cama los correspondo, como si fuera él. A quién le importa quién demonios sea. Ya he tirado todo por la ventana ¿qué importa seguir haciéndolo?

Cierro los ojos, como si fuera un condenado que está aceptando su condena y, simplemente me quedo quieto, sin poner de mi parte pero sin detenerla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Juraría que suena como Naruto.

De repente ya no tengo ese peso que tenía encima ¿Era un ser humano?

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? –me coge del cuello de la camisa.

Frunzo el ceño, o al menos intento hacerlo.

-¡Aparta! –una voz femenina.

-¡Quita! Apártate de mi…

-¿Tú qué? Es un adulto. No te metas en lo que hacemos.

-Es mi amigo –la empuja.

Escucho como forcejean, ella intentando echarlo de la habitación y él protegiéndome ¿A qué viene este comportamiento?

-¡Qué te largues!

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir con quién se acuesta? –chilla.

-Su mejor amigo. ¡Qué te largues, buitre!

El rubio me coge de la mano, como hacía unos días y tira de mí, escucho gritos de la mujer, pero yo no hago otra cosa que sentirme mareado y seguir caminando. Él me está arrastrando. Atravesamos el habitáculo en el que antes estaba bailando, o lo que estuviera haciendo y veo como me dirige hacia la puerta.

Tambaleándome intento seguirle todo lo rápido que extremidades me permiten. Salimos de la casa de forma tan precipitada que ninguno de nuestros amigos se da cuenta, solamente la chica, que sale a nuestro encuentro y grita cosas al rubio.

-¡Entrometido!

En la puerta de la casa consigo ver levemente a una rubia sorprendida, que parecía que iba a entrar en la casa también, y que está cogida del brazo del ninja vago, que bosteza pese a que la muchacha le tira del brazo para que haga algo, pero simplemente se encoje de hombros y saluda a Naruto, entrando después sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –escucho a Ino de fondo.

El de los ojos azules va a toda prisa, y por mucho que me cuesta seguirle el paso no se detiene, en ningún momento, y tampoco me suelta la mano. Me gusta su tacto. Me gusta su calor…

Me enredo con mis pies y acabo cayéndome. Genial, un genio, el último descendiente del clan Uchiha, un portador del Sharingan, es incapaz de caminar sin tropezarse consigo mismo. Te acabas de lucir, Sasuke.

Clavos los brazos en el suelo y agito la cabeza, intentando aclararme las ideas. Me quedo un segundo sentado en el suelo, para que me llegue al aire a los pulmones. Parece que me estuviera asfixiando.

El rubio retrocede y se agacha para encararme.

-Ay qué ver lo patoso que eres borracho –le escucho decir en voz baja.

Me dispongo a insultarle de forma inteligente pero veo que se acerca más y me toca el labio inferíos. Se mira la yema de los dedos. Hay sangre.

-Solo un teme como tú que no se hace daño realizando grandes técnicas, se parte el labio con una gilipollez –sonríe.

Vuelvo a intentar insultarme pero me fijo en que sus ojos se han quedado demasiado tiempo posados en mis labios. Si no supiera que, por una vez, está sobrio, me jugaría el cuello a que se muere por besarme, por abalanzarse sobre mí y dejar que la atracción haga el resto. A la mierda la lógica y ser medidos…

Incluso su respiración se está haciendo pesada, lo cual hace que mi corazón se ponga a mil por hora. Es como estar presenciando su lucha con la tentación, y no puede evitar acercarse a mí, poco a poco. Siento su respiración caliente en mi cara. Lame mi herida, cierro los ojos un instante, en un intento de tener la cabeza en su sitio ante ese roce tan tentador, pero al abrirlos le observo relamiéndose los labios casi de una forma lasciva.

Me tiene comiendo de su mano.

-Dobe –consigo pronunciar al fin casi sin aire y algo excitado.

Me maldigo a mí mismo por hablar, ya que parece que eso le ha despertado y ha vuelto a tirar de mí, quizás ahora caminando con un poco más de cuidado, para que no vuelva a caerme. Una de las veces que se gira puedo ver que se está mordiendo el labio inferior.

-¿Celoso, usuratonkachi? –sonrío con sorna.

-¡Es una buitre! –me contesta alzando la voz.

-¿No querías que estuviera con una?

-¡No con esa! Se lía con cualquiera –exclama enfadado.

-Mejor, ¿no?

-Yo quiero que estés con alguien por…

-¿Por qué? Quizás mis motivos y los tuyos son diferentes –digo con un tono gélido.

-Por amor…-creo escucharle susurrar.

-o-

Abro los ojos y veo blanco. Parece que estoy mirando el techo de una habitación, pero parece que no es la mía.

Intento moverme y un horrible dolor de cabeza empieza a palpitarme, como si toda la sangre de la cara fuera cemento y fluyese con una lentitud inaguantable. Me doy la vuelta en la cama y subo las sábanas, colocando la cabeza debajo de la almohada, huyendo de cualquier haz de claridad.

Pero… ¿en casa de quién estoy?

¿No habré acabado en casa de esa chica rara de la que me alejó Naruto? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡No me habré acostado con ella!?

Me inunda el pánico y trato de ir a comprobarlo, pero en cuanto la claridad me da en los ojos me convierto en un amasijo de dolores y vuelvo a enroscarme en mí mismo bajo las mantas.

Al menos estoy vestido. Aunque eso no es una gran garantía, cualquiera que lea el Icha Icha Paradise puede, y sabe, que la ropa no es un gran impedimento a meterle en la falda de una chica, o en los pantalones si nos referimos a mi situación actual.

¿Me dijo cómo se llamaba?

Juraría que esa tía me dijo cómo se llamaba, o algo me pareció escuchar mientras me besaba. No sé por qué intento recordarlo, no es que me importe, además, si ni siquiera era capaz de recordar mi propio nombre como para poder hacerlo con el suyo.

Me arrastro por la cama con las sábanas en la cama y acabo cayéndome.

-Mierda.

Esta costumbre de acabar en el suelo se está haciendo muy frecuente en mí. Quizás paso demasiado tiempo con el idiota.

Asomo la cabeza por debajo de las mantas y veo que en frente mía hay un baño. Finalmente consigo levantarme, aunque me tambaleo, y entro en él, sin encender la luz. Me siento en el váter y pongo la cabeza entra las rodillas un momento, tratando de pensar.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Levanto la vista y empieza a sonarme el sitio en el que estoy. Mucho, y algunos recuerdos difusos e incompletos se agolpan en mi mente. Unos como a mí mismo siendo cargado por Naruto…

-Eres cómodo.

-Comodón eres tú, que no quieres andar.

-Cállate. Te ofreciste.

-Si a no tener coordinación suficiente para andar le llamas ofrecerse…

Llegando a su casa, acompañándome al baño…

-Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-Yo lo tengo ahora, lo tuyo es crónico, dobe

Y sujetándome el pelo…

-Pues sí que habías bebido…

Y después nada. Blanco, o negro, según se mire. Aunque recuerdo un roce, unas yemas de unos dedos acariciando mi mejilla, casi como si temieran que fuera a romperme.

Me llevo la mano a la frente. Dios mío, ¿cómo pude beber tanto?

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro de frente con un Naruto durmiendo en el sofá. Realmente se ve angelical, y no puedo evitar quedarme unos segundos así, como un autentico capullo, mirándole, observando a lo que jamás tendré.

Yo en la cama y en el sofá. Mensaje captado. No se siente cómodo con mi cercanía.

Me dispongo a abandonar la pequeña casa cuando algo llama mi atención. En la cocina hay un pequeño tazón de ramen tapado con un trapo y una nota claramente escrita con esa letra que, siendo tan desastrosa, solo puede ser de Naruto.

_Al menos desayuna algo, fiestero_

Qué graciosillos estamos hasta por la mañana. Cojo el tazón y me dirijo a la puerta, no sin antes girarme para mirar a mi mejor amigo. Abro la madera y cierro detrás de mí sin hacer ruido. Quien me viera… Parece que sea la amante de Naruto que se ha marchado la noche siguiente sin decir adiós. Ojalá, entonces significaría que anoche pasó algo entre nosotros.

Por el camino a mi casa lo maldigo todo. A mí mismo por aconsejarle que fuese tras Sakura, a mí mismo otra vez por emborracharme, y una vez más a mí mismo por ser adicto a sus besos, y recordar cada instante en el que nos besamos o estuvimos a punto.

Dios, me siento tan avergonzado… Me dejé llevar por el alcohol y, y, y… Joder, no sé qué hacer. Me da igual admitir que estoy enamorado del idiota este, pero ¿qué hago ahora?

Abro la puerta de mi casa y al cerrarla me dejo caer apoyada en él. Con cansancio, con resignación.

Suspiro. ¿Por qué dejé de fumar? Me vendría muy bien un maldito cigarrillo.

Está bien, Sasuke, ten la cabeza fría. No te hagas ilusiones, déjalo todo debe estar. A Naruto no le gustas, que hayas estado en una serie de situaciones raras y éstas hayan desembocado en besos, roces o en hacerte perder la cabeza y pensar que te gusta un hombre… Nada de eso significa algo.

Algo saco en claro

-No volveré a beber. Jamás.

Bueno, al menos también he sacado a la luz otra cosa más: Pierdo el culo por ese rubio de preciosos ojos azules. Dios, qué mal ha sonado esa última frase. A partir de aquí ya tengo resuelto porque estaba tan confundido así que solo tengo que vivir con ello. Y punto.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué, en primer lugar, fue él el que me besó la primera vez, y en estas últimas situaciones tampoco sé porque los ha correspondido o ha parecido que estaba luchando contra algo. Es como si no supiera lo que quiere ¿Estará confundido?

Tuerzo el gesto.

Qué se joda. Yo ya no lo estoy, si él lo está es problema suyo. Yo he encontrado mi respuesta y ahora simplemente puedo vivir con ello.

¿Estaría burlándose de mí? No le pega, es un cabeza de chorlito, y es verdad que le gusta sacarme de quicio, pero de ahí a querer jugar con mis sentimientos…

-o-

Han pasado ya un par de semanas desde ese último encuentro con el rubio, y, aunque pensaba que a esta alturas ya me habría asexualizado por completo ahora que ya tenía claro mis sentimientos, no parece tan fácil. El simple recuerdo de sus sonrisas me dejan atontado y evocar roces hacen que la imaginación se me encienda. Si mis padres levantaran cabeza…

Se darían con la tapa del ataúd, pero después seguro que me mirarían con desaprobación y me dirían que me buscase a una mujer para revivir el clan.

Por el otro lado, si mis padres me vieran en esta situación, y aceptaran que a su pequeño le gusta un hombre y que el clan se va a ir a tomar viento fresco, me dirían que soy cobarde, porque en ese par de semanas me he quedado en casa.

-No soy un cobarde –digo para mí mismo-. Solo necesitaba tiempo para mí mismo.

Suspiro y sin pensármelo mucho acudo a la puerta a la que parecen haber llamado.

-Teme –me saluda.

Vacilo un instante y sin decir palabra me echo a un lado para que mi amigo pueda pasar. Cierro detrás de mí sin decir nada y me dirijo a la cocina. Cojo una cerveza para él y un cigarrillo para mí. Vuelvo al salón y se la planto delante.

-Llevas unos días perdidos. Casi tenía la esperanza de que hubieras muerto –oigo como se ríe levemente -. No ibas a entrenar donde normalmente y tu teléfono siempre estaba apagado.

Me siento delante de él. No digo nada. Veo como da un sorbo.

-Estaba preocupado de que te hubieses convertido en una Reina del drama, como eres normalmente, y hubieras decidido vengarte de aquel mosquito que te picó de niño.

No parece tan difícil resistirme a abalanzarme sobre él.

-Sasuke…

Silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes qué

Silencio.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

Enciendo el cigarrillo, y tomo la primera calada sin mirarle. Echo el humo de una forma tan lenta que podría doler. Vuelvo a dar otra al cigarro y después lo separo de mis labios con la misma lentitud, como si hacerle esperar me diese un poder sobre él.

-No –digo soltando el humo.

Si él tiene derecho a no recordar y fingir que no ha pasado nada yo también, qué diablos. Ni que importara lo que haya hecho, no va a cambiar ni sus sentimientos… ni los míos.

Quizás sí esté siendo un poco cobarde pero a la mierda.

- La gente lo está flipando(1) –se desordena el pelo al rascarse -. Creo que hasta han publicado algún artículo en la prensa rosa –me echa a reír.

Lo apago en un cenicero, me dejo caer hacia atrás y me cruzo de brazos.

-¿El qué?

Levanta una ceja y luego sonríe tontamente, como solamente sabe hacer él.

-Sasuke-kun se está el haciendo el remolón –exclama como si fuera un crío.

Le fulmino con la mirada.

-Me besaste.

Ahí va.

Me echo hacia adelante y cruzo los dedos. Le miro directamente a los ojos, con una expresión glacial.

-¿Y?

-Todos lo vieron, ¿sabes? –me dice con una expresión divertida.

Oh, mierda. Estoy muerto. No puedo fingir no saber nada si había testigos… ¿Cómo no pude fijarme en que estaba en un sitio público?

Ah, cierto, estaba borracho.

-¿Y?

Él se echa hacia adelante, con una expresión tranquila, extiende los brazos y posa sus manos de una forma cariñosa sobre las mías. Son cálidas, como todo él. Por mucho que lo intentara jamás podría parecer frío, todo en él es luminoso, cómodo y hogareño. Incluso su mirada puede reconfortarme. Sus ojos me acarician.

Le miro con desconfianza cuando advierto que algo va mal.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, teme –sonríe ampliamente -. ¡Y que me parta un rayo si intento hacer algo malo…!

-Dispara.

Y literalmente dispara una bala que me atraviesa el alma.

-¿Eres gay?

-o-

Aish, que me gusta hacer sufrir un poquito a Sasukin…¡Por cierto! Se me ha ocurrido el próximo argumento para mi fanfic, quizás lo veáis pronto publicado pero no sé cuándo verá la luz, ya os avisaré por si os interesa.

Próximo capítulo el: **28 de septiembre**

(1)Flipar: Sorprenderse mucho.

¡Qué ilusión! ¡Qué de reviews! Así da gusto

**Zanzamaru**, me alegro de que te gustara mi chiste, tengo millones de ese tipo porque son los que más me gustan. Si me acuerdo pondré algún otro por ahí XD Lemon haberlo lo habrá, lo he escrito ya =D Lo que pasa es que todavía queda un poco para que suba ese capítulo. Aunque lo del lemon borrachoso me lo apunto, para algún otro fic, juas.

**Index120, **Jarl, soy una fan completa del Narusasu (¿se me nota mucho?). No sé, hay tanto Sasunaru que ya una se harta, además, en el sasunaru muchas veces ponen a Naruto super uke, y eso tampoco me mola. Espero que te gustara también este capi =D

**Kharito, **Wuaaaa, me alegro que te pareciera tierno, es tan difícil mantener las personalidades de ambos tan burros como son, y conseguir escenas tiernas y adorables al mismo tiempo… Si soy sincera yo me moría de risa escribiendo a Naruto borracho XD

**Zoe Mikaella, **la verdad es que cuando hice que Naru besara al moreno borracho, no pude resistirme a cambiar las tornas, es una oportunidad única para ver a Sasukito así xDDD También siento tardar tanto en subir, pero antes es un poco complicado, espero que merezca la espera =D

**Kathy**, pues a mí me gusta más el Narusasu, pero no en plan OOC, sino con un Sasuke que tampoco se queda quieto =)

**KataristikA, **Me alegro de que te resulte interesante la trama! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ello, y ¿por qué te ha costado cogerle el ritmo a la narración? Me gustan las críticas constructivas, así intentaré hacerlo más fácil para la próxima!

**Starlightnorain, **¡Tu review me encantó! La verdad es que lo de las fechas es muy cómodo porque si no me olvido XD Si te soy sincera a mí tampoco me gusta que Naruto beba, pero quería hacer algo desde un nuevo enfoque y pensé que podría ser interesante, de todas formas puede que en un futuro cambie =D Y respecto a Kishimoto, a mí me pasa igual, ¡esos dos están hechos para acabar juntos!

Muchas gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores: **PaddyandVicky**, **starlightnorain**, **KataristikA**, **Zoe Mikaella**, **Isabella1315**, **Ryuuji Kiyama**

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Griegos con togas echándose carreras con dinosaurios?


	10. Seducción

-¿Cómo?

¿Hola? Me he perdido algo.

-Perdona –sonríe -. Homosexual, desviado, maricón… Como tú prefieras llamarte –se rasca la cabeza con inocencia -. Sin ofender.

Aparto mis manos de las suyas y alzo la vista, mirándole con confusión y algo de enfado, aunque no sé si éste último es hacia él, o hacia mí mismo por poner en sus boca palabras que yo no quería pronunciar.

-No me importa lo que seas…

¿A qué coño viene esto? ¿Quiere convertirse en mi apoyo para pasar por esta dura etapa? No entiendo a qué viene esto, ni que tuviera que ver con él ¿Me va a hacer de psicólogo?

-Eres mi amigo y…

-Lárgate.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la entrada y le señalo el exterior con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dignidad, Sasuke, ante todo dignidad.

-Quizás he sido muy brusco –veo que rasca la barbilla con pereza.

Echa a andar hacia donde le he señalado, pero, pese a la esperanza que tenía de que se fuese sin decir nada más, se detiene justo a mi altura, alza la vista y clava esos enormes ojos en mí, y me sonríe con una picardía que levantaría el alma a un muerto.

-Quizás necesitas…-se me acerca lentamente -, tiempo –acaba de pronunciar casi sobre mis labios.

Y se marcha. Y menos mal, porque todas las hormonas de mi cuerpo se han revolucionado y esta vez no hubiese necesitado alcohol ni excusa alguna para tirarme sobre él. No sé a qué viene ser tan cruel, ni tan tentador, arrebatador ni…

¡Para ya, Uchiha! Me golpeo mentalmente

Cierro con un portazo, o eso intento, ya que se interpone un brazo y rezo a cualquier deidad que pueda estar sintonizada por un casual con mi mente. Un rubio se filtra por el pequeño hueco y me encara.

-Lárgate.

-No porque lo digas más veces voy a hacerlo.

Le miro con cara de pocos amigos y simplemente le ignoro, entrando en mi casa, buscando la habitación que esté más lejos de él. Inútil, ya que me está siguiendo, aunque no haga más que entrar y salir de habitáculos. Nada, no me lo quito ni con aceite, ni aunque active mi Sharingan y le amenace.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! –hace aspamientos con los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No te preguntas en serio a qué vino eso? –me sonríe de forma divertida apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿El qué?

-Oh, vamos, no me regodeo de esa forma…-se va acercando a mí con mirada felina.

-¿Cómo? –trato de mantenerle la mirada y voy retrocediendo

-Normalmente.

Al acabar de decir esa palabra que pronuncia despacio, mis cálculos fallan y me topo con el sofá, cayendo de espaldas en él, eso sí, no aparto la vista de él, eso sería perder. Esa forma suya de moverse me está inquietando… Y también me está provocando otras reacciones que, de momento, no son demasiado evidentes.

Respiro hondo y trago saliva. Mi garganta está inusualmente seca. Me apoyo sobre mis codos, en un intento por levantarme.

Él continua acercándose a mí, como un tigre que se aproxima a su recién abatida presa, como si se estuviera relamiendo antes de despedazar a su presa. Golpea mi pecho, con lo que quedo tumbado sobre el sofá, a su merced. Se sienta junto a mí, sin dejar de hacer fuerza con su brazo, evitando que me pueda intentar incorporar.

-¿De qué vas? –le miro con asco.

Aunque esperaba un insulto, un golpe, solo sonríe sin perder esa pose. La sonrisa más sexy y lujuriosa que he visto nunca. Creo que acabo de entender cómo se liga a las chicas.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto…-casi suena a un ronroneo.

-¿Qué eres estúpido? –me burlo tratando de recuperar la compostura, aunque sin lograr zafarme de su impulso.

-No –continua aproximando su cara a mí.

Mi cuerpo está increíblemente tenso, y con el propósito de recuperar un poco de dignidad y de control sobre mí mismo, intento golpearle todo lo fuerte que pueda para alejarle de mí.

Con una rapidez digna de su padre, neutraliza mi puñetazo desviándolo a un lado, dejando apresada mi mano en el sofá. Sin quedarme quieto pruebo a lanzar otro puño al aire pero también me lo intercepta. Bien, Sasuke, piensa, haz el favor de pensar porque parece que eres tonto, siendo bloqueado por un idiota como él. ¡Espabila!

-Nuestro Sasuke está atrapado –saborea mi nombre.

-¿Te quieres ir al carajo? –activo el Sharingan.

-¿No quieres saber lo que iba a decir? –sisea tentadoramente.

Le observo. Sus ojos tienen una determinación que jamás había visto.

-Ni que fueras a decir algo inteligente, usuratonkachi –esta vez soy el que se regodeo en esa palabra.

-No está bien insultar a tu mejor amigo –ahora su nariz está rozando con la mía, moviéndose a un lado y otro, como si fuera un beso de esquimal.

No sé en qué momento me ha soltado, ahora ambos brazos suyos están a los lados de mi cabeza, pero sinceramente soy incapaz de pensar, o al menos con lo que me gustaría estar concentrado.

Chasquea la lengua, y ésta se me hace demasiado lejana.

-¿Quieres saber o no? –deja de balancearse, aunque no se retira ni un milímetro, con esos enormes y profundos ojos fijos en mí, sin desviarse.

-¿Tengo elección? –mi voz suena más ronca de lo que hubiera querido.

Sonríe.

-Chico listo.

Se ladea levemente hasta que casi está rozando mis labios.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto pero…

Se me corta la respiración.

-He conseguido ponerte cachondo.

En ese momento consigo espabilarme por fin y le doy una patada que hace que se estampe con la pared contraria. Me levanto siendo la viva imagen de la vergüenza y me encierro en el primer cuarto que encuentro, no sin antes tropezarme varias veces porque estoy demasiado abochornado.

Goleo mi cabeza contra la madera que acabo de cerrar y me insulto.

¡Joder, joder!¡JODER!

¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Eres incapaz de controlar tus propias hormonas? ¡Es deplorable! Solamente estás respondiendo a tus instintos más primarios y no puedes dominar ni tu cuerpo, ni tus emociones ¡Eres un maldito ninja de élite, maldita sea! Podría haber usado mis preciosos ojos y le habría pateado como Dios manda, y no que me he limitado a huir como una colegiala avergonzada.

¡Joder!

Tomo aire profundamente, y no es solo para no estar tan cabreado, sino para hacer que otras partes de mi cuerpo no estén tan otra cosa.

-¡Saaaasuke! –me llaman de forma infantil al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Olvídame!

He pasado a estar rojo de la vergüenza a estarlo de ira. Como salga voy a hacer una masacre que ni Itachi, que dejaría a mi hermano en ropa interior temblando y pidiendo piedad.

-Quizás me he pasado –lo oigo lloriquear de forma lastimera -. ¿De qué te sirve ocultarlo? Solo quería demostrártelo. No pretendía cabrearte.

-Ya

-Bueno, quizás un poco sí –ríe -. Solo había sido mi forma de darte un empujoncito.

Escucho que se acomoda al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sabes? Conozco a personas que han sido esclavos de sus propios prejuicios –suspira con tristeza -. No quiero que eso te pase a ti. No me importa lo que seas.

Quedamos durante varios minutos. Poco a poco voy sintiendo como mi respiración se va normalizando y mi enfado se suaviza levemente.

-Sé de gente que se han casado para hacer una tapadera; de gente que tenían unas vacaciones muy sospechosas, los que de noche cambiaban su nombre, y…-vacila -, y los que jamás se atrevieron a decir quiénes eran, por miedo, y vivieron toda su vida sin ser ellos mismos.

Suspiro con pesadez.

¿Es esa la palabra que me define? ¿Soy gay? Hace apenas unos meses me consideraba asexual y ahora estoy intentando encontrar mi orientación sexual. Realmente no es que me hayan interesado nunca los hombres, ni las mujeres, solo Naruto, pero claro, eso no puedo decirlo, sería como perderle para siempre, y es lo que menos quiero en el mundo.

¿Estar enamorado del rubio me hace gay? Tampoco es que me importe demasiado encasillarme en un lado o en otro, solo sé que me gusta el idiota que está al otro lado de la puerta, abriéndome su corazón, aunque no sepa que eso es justamente lo que quiero que haga, pero de otra forma, de otra que jamás hará.

Me levanto y abro la puerta, pasando al lado del rubio que por poco se cae, ya que estaba apoyado en ella.

No sé. No sé qué pensar. Como si me quieren llamar Naruto-sexual. Qué me importa una etiqueta a mí.

Escucho como corretea detrás de mí, y finalmente se planta delante de mí, dándome un gigantesco abrazo de oso que me pilla por sorpresa. No lo correspondo, pero tampoco me quito.

-Como si eres travesti, o decides cambiarte de sexo, o decides que te vas a convertir en una manzanas y te pintas de rojo todo el cuerpo.

-Las manzanas son de varios colores…

-¡Qué te calles, don Lo-sé-todo! –me chilla sin soltarme -. El caso es que… -le cuesta expresarse -. Soy tu mejor amigo, y haga lo que hagas te apoyaré. Siempre.

Entonces se separa de mí y me sonríe, cruzando los brazos por detrás del cuello.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, teme.

Echa a andar hacia el pórtico, que todavía sigue abierto pero, antes de desaparecer definitivamente se gira una vez más.

-¡Pero tengo una condición!

Levanto la vista y le miro con desaprobación.

-Si te casas quiero ser el padrino –se queda pensativo -. No creo que ningún familiar tuyo pueda quitarme el puesto.

-¡Qué gracioso!

Veo como se desvanece por la salida, y no puedo evitar pensar que no podré cumplir esa promesa.

-No puedes ser marido y padrino a la vez –digo para mí y sonrío con amargura.

Cojo aire una vez y me dispongo a seguir con mi vida.

-o-

-Que quede claro, soy hetero, he-te-ro –pronuncia Kiba lentamente.

-No soy tonto.

-¡No seas homófobo, Kiba! –le golpea el rubio.

-¡Qué desgracia! –se lamenta la pelirosada.

Sigo con expresión de aburrimiento mientras nuestros amigos, o los amigos de Naruto y conocidos míos, siguen comentando mi recién salida del armario. Si hubiese sabido que diciendo que soy gay dejarían de perseguirme las tías incesantemente… Lo hubiera hecho antes, mucho, mucho antes.

Quizás debería añadir muchos más muchos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo eres? –quiere saber Ino, mirándome de cerca.

-Yo prefiero no saberlo –me observa con miedo el chico perro.

-¡Eso no es algo que aparece de repente! –me defiende el usuratonkachi -. Se nace así, no se es. ¡Y dejadlo en paz!

-¿En serio? –se espanta Kiba -. Y pensar que nos hemos bañado todos juntos en la playa –le recorre un escalofrío.

-¡Kiba! ¡Bastardo! –se echa encima de él mi mejor amigo y empiezan a pelear -. ¡Homófobo de mierda!

-Yo no lo veo tan problemático.

-Ni yo –interviene Shino.

-¡Sasuke va a entrar en su flor de la juventud! –el uniceja le mira

-¿Por qué, Shikamaru-san? –pregunta curiosa Hinata.

-Teniendo en cuenta que en Konoha hay más hombres que mujeres, solo hay que ver que los equipos son de una chica y dos chicos, es mejor que sea gay…

-¡Menos competencia! –se le iluminan los ojos al chicoperro -. Bien hecho, Uchiha –me sonríe.

-¡Ahora todas las chicas que iban detrás de él vendrán a mí! –chilla levantándose el idiota -. Pero desde el respeto, teme –vuelve a sentarse.

-Dobe.

Quizás debería haber matado al rubio por confesarle a nuestros amigos que soy gay, aunque yo tampoco crea que lo soy, pero supongo que lo hizo con toda su mejor intención, y es mejor que piensen que me lié(1) ese día con él porque soy gay a porque estoy colado(2) por él. Eso sí que sería complicado. Quizás es mejor así, me quito de problemas, y el idiota deja de buscarme novias.

-¿Sabes? –me comenta cuando ya nos hemos separado del resto-, ahora entiendo que no lograse encontrarte novia…

-No trates de buscarme novio –le amenazo con un gruñido.

-No, no. Tranquilo –se frota las manos -. Al menos de momento no, se necesita tiempo para asumir una nueva condición sexual –asiente para sí mismo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Claro que sí! Lo sé por experiencia.

¿Eh?

Él simplemente agita el brazo en el aire, como para quitarle importancia al asunto e ir a otra cosa.

-Aparte, ahora intentaré no acosarte tanto –se queda pensativo con cara de idiota -. Supongo que es difícil para ti resistirte a un cuerpazo como este, el del Gran…

-Psá –le interrumpo con indiferencia.

-Bastardo –me fulmina.

Le saco la lengua y él se echa a reír.

-Jamás pensé que tú harías eso –se muere de risa.

-Ni yo que tú intentarías probar a excitarme –le levanto una ceja.

-Touché. Tocado y hundido.

Realmente los siguientes días podrían considerarse como un cuento de hadas. Parece que el imbécil este no quiere dejarme solo nunca.

-Te voy a ayudar en tu transición.

Y nos pasamos juntos día y noche, entrenando, comiendo juntos en el Ichiraku, o se pone a cocinarme en su casa, o yo en la mía, incluso se queda a dormir en mi casa alguna tarde que nos quedamos viendo películas hasta tarde o jugando a videojuegos de tiros o de carreras. Al menos no se ha empeñado en que me compre ropa de "gay".

-¡Deberías! –me aconseja Sakura.

-No creo que los gays tengan un estilo definido –le miro confundido.

Por suerte el rubio me apoya en que debo seguir siendo yo, al fin y al cabo nada ha cambiado. Incluso me ha venido bien, cada vez que salimos por ahí, si alguna chica se me acerca me la aparta y se queda conmigo tomándose una copa mientras los demás bailan en la pista, y hacen el tonto en ella.

Se me acerca y me da una Coca Cola. Levanto la cabeza en un movimiento para darle las gracias.

-Toma.

-¿Qué tomas tú?

-¡Cerveza! –me enseña el vaso.

-¿Cuántas llevas ya? –le miro con desaprobación.

-Ésta es la primera, y no creo que beba más –asiente para sí mismo, como si estuviera orgulloso de su decisión.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto dando sorbo.

-No sé –se encoje de hombros -. No me apetece tener resaca. Tampoco tengo necesidad de emborracharme.

Me giro para ocultar una sonrisa que se dibuja en mis labios. Bueno, así nos aseguramos que no se den esas situaciones tan extrañas entre nosotros, con uno de los dos ebrios. Así todo es más fácil, aunque eso signifique que quizás nunca volvamos a besarnos…

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

-Y tú deberías dejar de fumar –no puede evitar que en sus ojos se refleje preocupación -. Es maaaaaaaaalo –me apunta con un dedo y me observa con desaprobación.

-Si tú dejas de beber tanto, yo dejo de fumar.

-¿Lo prometes? –y me tiende su meñique.

-¿En serio? ¿Una promesa de meñiques?

-¡Cállate, capullo, y júralo! –pone una expresión infantil.

En el fondo de mi alma me invade la ternura. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota escandaloso de actitud irresponsable e infantil. Y se agradece, agradezco que no haya hecho ninguna estupidez al saber "que soy gay". Ese hecho dice más de él de lo que muchos años podrían enseñarme.

Todo parece bastante aceptable, porque la palabra perfección si eres un Uchiha solo la puedes usar en uno mismo. Por fin parece que todo está donde debería, y al idiota del rubio no le ha afectado para nada mi "cambio", es más, quizás se siente incluso más cómodo, supongo que porque le estaba buscando una respuesta a esos besos robados…

Además, desde que pasamos el día juntos él no está ligando con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con Sakura, lo cual me hace llegar a esas palabras enigmáticas "lo sé por experiencia". En el fondo, muy en el fondo, donde no alcanza el famoso orgullo Uchiha, hay un pequeño Sasuke sonrojado, haciendo círculos en la tierra con el pie que sabe con certeza que eso significa que algún día, no importa cuán lejano, Naruto admitirá que quiere…

Vale, esto está siendo demasiado pasteloso. Agito la cabeza con energía y vuelvo a mi pose de soy desgraciado mal nacido y continúo caminando, altaneramente, como solamente yo puedo y sé hacer.

Me encamino a la casa del dobe. Hemos desarrollado una rutina no escrita en la que casi todos los días uno de los dos va a casa del otro y nos vamos a entrenar juntos, después entrenamos otro rato decidiendo donde vamos a comer y…

¿Qué?

Subo la vista y veo al rubio, en la puerta de su casa, sin camiseta, despidiendo a una muchacha despampanante con las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de estúpida felicidad.

Y noto como algo se rompe, quizás es algo que llevaba en las manos, o que se me ha enganchado en la ropa y ésta se haciendo girones.

La chica pasa al lado mía suspirando.

O podría ser mi alma, mis esperanzas, mi infancia y lo que late, o latía, dentro de mi pecho.

Ignoro si ese hombre ha llegado a verme aparecer, pero me giro sobre mis talones y solo puedo pensar en huir, lejos, donde no pueda volver a verle. Necesito estar solo. No entiendo nada.

-o-

¡Chan, chan! No le cojan mucha manía a Narutin, que todo se sabrá… Ya mismo se acaba este fic, y ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo del próximo fic, por si tenéis curiosidad se va a llamar **Música prenatal para shinobis, **¡ah! Y **no** va a ser M-Preg, por si os lo preguntáis por el nombre XD Pero si va a ser de Naruto y Sasuke =D

(1)Liarse: Besarse

(2) Estar colado: Que te guste alguien

Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos: **Airlia13**, **Anidimuka** y **Sariu**

**Zanzamaru, **La verdad que lo de "si levantara cabeza…se daría con la tapa del ataúd" no es mío, pero venía tan bien a esa situación… No pude evitarlo XD. Tu lapsus Deidara me mató, y lo de "velocirraptores en motoneta por la avenida de las rosas esquina teviolochuchinar" me remató del todo XDDDDD

**Karu-suna, **Al pobre Sasuke le pasa de todo, y como Naruto es tan impredecible le salta con cada cosa…

**Kharito, **Ains… si es que nuestro Narutin es más torpe, acaba haciendo las cosas más complicadas porque no se da cuenta de ¡nada! Espero que no te cabrees mucho con él, que pronto se soluciona todo =)

**Index120,** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo del NaruSasu! Ambos siguen siendo hombres, que se gusten no significa que uno tenga que ser "la mujer". Qué fastidio. Y bueno, sí que era la frase de Sasuke, pero si Naruto actuase pensando bien no sería tan… él

**Xwzy**, Sinceramente me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario, me imaginé a Naruto siendo pateado por ser tan tope XDDD Bueno, a mí me gusta dar giros un poco inesperados para que no sean iguales todas las historias, así que es un gran halago que haya conseguido que te metas en la historia :3

**Zoe Mikaella, **La que se lió con Sasuke no sé quién era, simplemente la puse en la fiesta por ahí revoloteando alrededor de nuestro Sasukito para que llegase el SuperNaruto a salvarlo.

**Ryuuji Kiyama**, ¡Wah, qué guay tu review! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto el fic, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, y respondiendo a tu petición te doy mi bendición para casarte con el fic, aunque él es un poco tímido xD ¡Ah! Y como has convertido a los griegos en Naruto y Sasuke haciendo Yaoi sobre un dinosaurio me ha matado de risa XDDD

**Madly,** Será NaruSasu, aunque no con el uke y el seme como normalmente se suelen mostrar =D.

**Sariu**, ¡Bienvenida =D! Espero que no te quedaras dormida por mi culpa, ¡jo! Pero suelo subir los capítulos la noche antes, sino se me olvida hacerlo. Si tú lo pasas bien leyendo yo también escribiéndolo, me encanta hacer esa mezcla de Sasuke que es entre odioso y achuchable, y Naruto es siempre un amor

¿Próximo capítulo? **5 de octubre**, mientras tanto comeré heladito a vuestra salud =D

¿Peticiones? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Focas del circo que miran al techo suspirando de amor porque allí están los focos?


	11. Una hija llamada Alicatar

No sé cómo, pero acabo en la cárcel, pero no como preso, sino como visitante, y tampoco entiendo cómo no tengo la expresión descompuesta, pero me dirigen hacia mi amigo, que me recibe en su celda con su habitual mirada tranquila y ausente.

Cierra el cubículo a mis espaldas y apenas logro acercarme a él. Todo parece moverse, y sé que me estoy tambaleando. El hombre se gira para mirarme y da unos golpecitos en una silla que hay a su lado, indicando que me aconsejando que me siente.

Me dispongo a hacerlo, pero el aire que respiro me asfixia, porque me estoy dando cuenta de la razón de este enorme dolor en el pecho, y tener el estómago tan revuelto: Todo lo provoca un sentimiento.

-Si no haces un esfuerzo te caerás

Me asfixia porque sé que será el único sentimiento en mi vida que consiga hacerme perder la razón, y la expresión de frialdad; me asfixia porque me doy cuenta de que la única persona que me lo provoca será a la única que amaré, y que jamás podré olvidarle, y tendré que vivir cada segundo a su lado, viendo como es visitante de camas ajenas y perpetuo en mi mente.

Me cojo el corazón. Duele. Duele porque sé que esto me torturará de por vida, porque sé que sonreirá a otras, y porque sé que el único contacto que tenga con él será cuando esté borracho y busque calor, o cuando discutamos y peleemos.

Me ahoga. El aire no me llega y me dejo caer de rodillas, sintiéndome estúpido.

Oigo como el anciano se levanta y se pone a mi lado, y me da unas palmaditas.

-Te avisé.

Me coge con fuerza y me ayuda a sentarme, aunque me quedo encogido, sin dejar de insultarme a mí mismo. Me siento avergonzado porque algo así me esté doblando de dolor.

-Duele, ¿verdad?

No contesto, literalmente no puedo, algo me está apresando la tráquea y siento que si hablara ese sería mi único suspiro. Incluso tengo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago.

-Al señor "Jugar sobre seguro" le asustaba volar en avión, esperó toda su vida para coger ese maldito vuelo, y entonces su avión se estrelló(1).

Alzo la vista, mirándole con confusión.

-El mundo es cruel, sobre todo cuando se manifiesta con una ironía.

-¿Qué? –consigo decir al fin respirando con mucha agitación.

-Te has pegado toda tu vida jugando siempre sobre seguro, nunca acercándote a la gente, para que no te hicieran daño, y no te diste cuenta que de esa forma solo saldrías más herido. Otros tienen experiencia cuando un amor de verdad les parte.

Se hace el silencio, no sé durante cuánto, y éste solo se rompe cuando el hombre me da un par de palmaditas más. Los minutos pasan, y poco a poco voy consiguiendo recuperar la respiración normal, él no lo dice, ni yo tampoco a él, pero he estado a punto de hiperventilar, y eso me hace sentirme más humillado, por lo que agradezco su silencio.

-La vida no es un entrenamiento para ser más fuerte. La vida es un entrenamiento para ella misma.

Volví a dirigirle una mirada gélida, aunque era claramente dolida, y entonces caí en la cuenta, hablaba como si supiese de lo que estaba diciendo, como si algo le hubiera dado una lección en el pasado, y eso le hubiera hecho un hombre sabio.

Fui a preguntar.

-Nos pasa a todos. Hasta los más despiadados pueden quedarse reducidos a cenizas cuando creen que lo pueden todo –se cruza de piernas –. Sabía que la rubia te rompería el corazón.

-¿Por qué…?

-Pero tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera antes de que te enamoraras. O de que todo acabara bien… –sonríe con amargura -. Iluso.

El hombre se levanta y camina hacia la pequeña ventana que da hacia el exterior, quizás dándome el espacio y tiempo que necesito. Se queda sí incontables minutos, y yo con la vista en la nada, y la cabeza demasiado cargada como para pensar.

-¿Y ahora? –gruño molesto revolviéndome el pelo.

-Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

-¿Y?

-¿Esperas que te diga lo que debes hacer? –se gira a encararme -. Por Dios, Sasuke, eso no es propio de ti. Y lo sabes.

-Parecía que…

Tuerzo el gesto.

-Me correspondía…

-¿Los besos? –me completa -. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez?

-Atracción –repetí.

Volví a golpearme mentalmente. Todo me lo había avisado, y yo como un gilipollas había creído que era todopoderoso, y ahora solamente soy el culpable de mi propia desgracia, y ahora no sé qué hacer porque he sido tan estúpido que he guardado mis sentimientos tan dentro, que cuando alguien los ha alcanzado los ha destruido.

-No iría por ese camino –se gira y clava sus ojos en mí -. ¿Encerrarte en ti mismo?

-Así no…

-¿Sufrirás? Suena tan estúpido que solo tú podías pensarlo.

-Pues nos parecemos–le ataqué ofendido.

-Lo sé –vuelve a sentarse -. Por eso hice lo mismo que tú.

-¿Y?

-No fue bien –suspira con cansancio –Solo te queda vivir con ello.

-¿Tú pudiste?

-No. Por desgracia olvidar nunca fue mi fuerte –me sonríe amargamente-. Aunque por suerte para ti.

Por fin consigo recomponerme a mí mismo. Quizás no me había dado ninguna respuesta, ni un camino por el que seguir, pero tampoco estaba en mi sangre aceptar consejo de nadie, aunque me había dado experiencia, comprensión, lo que hacía que no me sintiera como un antiguo capullo ni un dramático, que ya era algo.

-Y…

Me levanto y me miro intrigado.

-Eso te lo diré otro día –se ríe con malicia.

Ni se me pasa por la cabeza ni un instante insistirle, le conozco, posiblemente mejor que a mí mismo, y si cree que no es el momento para decir algo no lo hará. Me despido un poco más tranquilo, aunque siga sintiendo un dolor punzante en cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

Me dejo caer en la cama de mi casa, y horrorizado recuerdo mis palabras anteriores. El hombre de la cárcel y yo somos realmente parecidos ¿Seré yo capaz de olvidar?

Olvidar ¿Es eso lo que queda para mí? Tener esperanzas puede resultar doloroso, y pese a que yo podría soportar cualquier tipo de dolor físico, éste es totalmente ajeno a mí. No sé cómo reaccionaré, ni cuánto soportaré ¡Maldita sea! No sé qué se hace cuanto se tiene el corazón roto, eso solo es de maricas.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Que me guste Naruto me convierte en un marica, ¿no?

Los siguientes días no los paso comiendo helado de chocolate, en pijama, viendo películas y llorando por las esquinas como recomiendan en estos casos. Es cierto que veo películas, pero lo que intento es mantenerme ocupado. Ordeno la casa, hago limpieza general, hago flexiones, leo, y cocino cosas elaboradas.

Oigo que llaman a la puerta. Rezo para que no sea ese maldito rubio mujeriego, no sabría cómo encararle, y no quiero tener que esconderme debajo del sofá o algo, sería muy humillante… Además no entro. Lo he intentado.

-Abierto –chillo sin salir desde donde estoy.

Unos pasos se acercan al lugar al que estoy y finalmente aparece una cabeza plateada por el quicio de la puerta.

-¡Yo! –saluda y después me mira con desconcierto -. ¿Qué haces?

-Alicato(2) el baño.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta.

-¿Alicatar?

-No, la palabra –contesto mirándole como si le estuviera diciendo una evidencia.

-Bueno, es cierto que suena…

-Poética –continuo cortando un azulejo-. Si tuviera una hija la llamaría Alicatar.

-No creo que eso sea posible –comenta el otro poniéndose a mi lado.

-Ya me ocuparía de que los del registro civil aceptase –digo con un tono muy malicioso.

-No me refiero a eso –se rasca la cabeza -. He oído lo de que eres gay.

-Ah.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-Que tú seas gay y yo también no significa que vayamos a hacer juntos una asociación –gruño.

-¡Yo no soy gay!

Me giro con lentitud, como si fuera la niña del exorcista y levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-Los secretos se quedan en el armario, ¿eh? –me mira con el ojo brillante.

Me encojo de hombros. Tampoco es que me importe lo que otros hagan o dejen de hacer, y mucho menos voy a darle noticias a la prensa rosa, que ya están colapsadas con que yo sea "gay".

-Kakashi, ¿cómo se olvida? –pregunto sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué quieres olvidar? –ladea la cabeza intrigado.

-Cosas.

-Pues, si te soy sincero nunca lo he intentado –sonríe con inocencia -. Siempre he pensado que incluso nuestros errores nos hacen lo que somos.

Si mi antiguo sensei no fuera un cabeza de chorlito salido, quizás pensaría que tiene razón, aunque aún siéndolo es posible que la tenga ¿De qué me servirá olvidar? Siempre estará ahí, en un recoveco de mi alma, esperando, como parásito, a que llegue su momento para volver a salir y causar estragos.

El mayor se sienta a mi lado y se pone a ayudarme.

-Tú solo no acabarás nunca.

Pienso si se refiere a alicatar o a olvidar, pero tampoco me atrevo a preguntar ya que en ambos me vendría bien una ayuda, pese a que nunca lo confiese.

-También había gente preocupada por ti –deja caer -. No saben nada de ti desde hace días.

-¿Gente o Naruto? –alzo la vista y el del pelo plateado me da la razón con la mirada -. ¿Y por qué no ha venido él?

Aunque prefiero que no lo haya hecho.

-Ha conocido a una chica. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando recién conoce a alguien.

-Ah –sueno más brusco y frío de lo normal.

Durante los siguientes minutos nos limitamos a seguir alicatando el baño, qué palabra más bonita, aunque sé perfectamente que el otro hombre tiene algo en el tintero, y está viendo cómo enfocarlo o preguntármelo.

-Si quisieras olvidar algo…

-No necesito consejo.

-Dicen que el tiempo lo puede todo.

Tiempo. Parece lo más estúpido y simple, pero es posible que ahí resida la respuesta que necesitaba, aunque no le haya pedido ayuda a nadie. Tiempo, preciso de él para adaptarme a todo, han pasado muchas cosas de repente y estoy desbordado. Espero que si me doy el suficiente pueda con ello.

Al acabar el trabajo el otro hombre se levanta, me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y se dispone a marcharse, no sin antes soltar una frase más.

-Sea lo que sea pasará. No llueve eternamente

Bueno, en otoño e invierno llueve mucho, a veces casi se podría decir que lo vaya a hacer eternamente… Ah, espera, que no era en sentido literal. Esto es definitivo, que me guste un idiota me está convirtiendo en alguien sin cerebro.

Aparte de la visita de Kakashi, los siguientes días los paso en soledad, evitando los lugares a los que suele asistir el de ojos azules, aunque se ve que esa chica en cuestión le debe haber llamado mucho la atención, porque a aldea parece más tranquila estos días y no hay tantos accidentes como normalmente.

Un pinchazo en el pecho.

Que no, Sasuke. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Pasa del tema.

Cada día que pasa me siento más irritado, como si supiera que cada hora que paso solo es porque él está aún con ella, y eso me crispa, porque sino hacía tiempo que habría venido a buscarme, o a quejarse de que estoy desaparecido. Lo que fuera, incluso echo de menos su manera de sacarme de quicio.

Salgo del despacho de la Hokage a entregar unos papeles, y veo de refilón una cabeza rubia que grita mucho. Voy justo en la dirección opuesta e intento no ser visto, sin embargo, no tengo esa suerte.

-¿Sasuke? –escucho unos pasos detrás de mí -. ¡Sasuke!

No me detengo.

-¡Bastardo! –se pone a mi lado -. ¿Dónde has estado?

No le contesto, con la vista puesta al frente, y continuo caminando, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-¡Venga! ¡Te invito a comer!

Me coge de la muñeca y tira de mí, arrastrándome al Ichiraku Ramen. Bufo al saber que me ha llevado al sitio donde siempre. Me conduce hasta la barra y me hace sentarme a su lado, y empieza a hablar de no sé qué. Yo miro al vacío, como si este fuera más interesante que él.

-¿Te pasa algo? –se me acerca mucho -. Estás raro.

Le empujo para que se aleje un poco, y apoyo la cara en una de mis manos, mirándole con indiferencia.

-Estás más callado y evasivo que de costumbre –comenta algo preocupado -. Además, estabas perdido por ahí.

Entonces aparece su comida favorita y se pone a darse el festín tan a gusto, olvidándose por completo de lo que estábamos hablando. Me giro y como despacio y desgana, y completamente en silencio. No me apetece hablar, la verdad, y todavía tengo un pinchazo enorme en el pecho, uno que se hace más fuerte ahora que estoy cerca de él, y que me sonríe.

-¿Sabes? Me han rechazado otra vez por tener cara de idiota –me comenta.

En el fondo algo revolotea dentro de mi estómago, y no puedo evitar ponerme contento. Parece que esa chica ya se ha ido de su vida, y supongo que ya puedo estar tranquilo, aunque eso no signifique que podamos estar juntos.

-Tener cara de idiota no te hace mala persona –contesto.

-¿A qué no? –me mira sintiéndose ofendido -. Eres el único que me comprende… Si fueras una chica.

¿Pueden unas palabras tan inocentes hacer tanto daño? No soy una chica, quizás ese sea el problema, y si sí lo es esto jamás tendrá solución, porque yo no puedo cambiarme de sexo.

Me cruzo de brazos y bajo la vista serio, intentando ocultar mi dolor en un pequeño rinconcito, donde él no pueda verlo. El otro muchacho ladea la cabeza y me mira intrigad, después pone su mano en uno de sus brazos, tirando de mí para que me gire a encararle.

-Ya sé qué te pasa.

-¿Eh

-Estos días he estado un poco ausente –se rasca la cabeza con inocencia -, y por eso te habrás aburrido.

Supongo que eso es un "lo siento". Parece arrepentido, aunque no sé por qué debería estarlo, es un alma libre, soy solo su amigo, no es que me tenga que decir lo que hace con su tiempo. Pero eso no quita que me esté haciendo daño, pero eso no lo sabe.

-¿Sabes? Las chicas vienen y van, pero tú siempre estás.

Zas. Directa al alma ¿De qué sirve que me diga que soy importante para él? A mí esas palabras dulces no me hacen nada, porque quiero ser algo más, quiero ser lo que acabe con ese peregrinaje de camas, pero es inútil, en aquel primer beso le vendí mi alma a alguien que vende su amor barato. Y eso me cabrea.

-Es un alivio que volvieras –sonríe -. Mi vida sería aburrida y una mierda sin ti.

K.O.

Me levanto sin decir nada más y salgo del local, ante un sorprendido rubio, que me pregunta que qué pasa. No quiero pagar que esté siendo herido, porque no es su culpa, pero tampoco es la mía, y duele ¡Joder, escuece que tu mejor amigo te diga que te tiene mucho cariño cuando tú quieres meterte con él en la cama!

Y no salir.

Echo a andar todo lo rápido que puedo sin correr. Si me hubiera quedado me habría acabado por deshacer en pedacitos, si es que seguía quedando algo de mí. No sé por qué pero acabo en ese embarcadero donde yo solía sentarme y él solía aparecer a verme, y eso hace que me sienta nostálgico.

Me detengo antes de pisar la madera y alguien me coge del brazo.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo? –alza el puño para pegarme.

Me giro y le encaro, y supongo que por una vez he sido incapaz de ocultar mi dolor, la tortura a la que he estado expuesto los últimos días. La expresión del rubio cambia, parecía que iba a molerme a palos por desaparecer, y se ha convertido en una asustada y preocupada.

Poco a poco se da cuenta, y de repente lo sabe. Sabe que algo me ha hecho daño, y también tiene la certeza de que es por algo que él ha hecho.

Él y solo él.

Esta vez no hay escapatoria

-o-

(1)Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, esa historia proviene de Ironic, de Alanis Morissette

(2)Alicatar: Cortar los azulejos para ponerlos en las paredes. Es que me gusta la palabra, lo siento. No he podido resistir la tentación de poner a Sasuke haciendo alguna tontería.

¿Qué pasará? Chan chan, parece que Narutin es lento, pero se ha dado cuenta ¡por fin! Increíble pero cierto.

Por otro lado, voy a hacerme un poquito de publicidad, mi próximo fic, **Música prenatal para shinobis, **va a ir de esto: Sasuke se decide a revivir el clan Uchiha, y para buscar a la mejor candidata y criar a su retoño le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, nada será tan fácil como pensó. NO M-preg

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les llama la atención? =D Pronto diré cuándo subo el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores: **Lady Kinky**, **isa-yop**, **santaescarlata**

**Airlia13**, el premio a la rapidez de hoy es para ti, has sido la primera =D ¿Sonó a que se salía de la aldea? Quizás la escribí con un poquito de malicia, la verdad XD

**Zanzamaru**, ¡Casi consigues ser la primera! Me llegaron los dos review juntos XP Bueno, hago lo posible por escribir las mayores estupideces que se me ocurren XD Lo de las colas… Bueno, no queremos hacer que Kyubi se enfade, así que no diré nada XDD Tu chiste me lo apunto, adoro los chistes malos * 3* Y lo de la croqueta me hizo gracia, así que lo puse en mi estupidez de hoy XD

**Anidimuka**, ¡Jarl! Me gusta ser un poco impredecible y bueno, las verdades vendrán en el próximo capítulo, aunque viniendo de Sasuke serán verdades así como su personalidad, todo muy estúpidamente altanero, como él. Ja ne!

**Index120**, ¡Jum! Debería poner al personaje a dieta de tomates para castigarlo por su "infidelidad" a nuestro Sasuke XD Pero bueno, como tú dices es un NaruSasu, a-sí que no hay nada que temer, todo llegará =)

**ZoeMikaella, **Nah, no hay chica que se pueda meter entre esos dos, están hechos el uno para el otro. La verdad es que no pude evitar escribir a un Sasuke en plan avergonzado, creo que sería una imagen muy linda Xd

**Theyennypaola**, ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Me encanta que la gente me deje review, aunque sean cosas tan sencillas como que les gusta la historia =)

**Kharito**, Si es que… nuestro Narutin es más tonto… Yo también odié escribirla, la verdad, pero quería darle un último giro a la historia antes de solucionarlo todo =D Dices que gracias por escribir, pues, pues, pues ¡Y a ti por leerme! *se esconde debajo del sofá*

**Sariu**, es lo malo de escribir en persona, que vemos una perspectiva más adorable de Sasuke, pero es imposible comprender a Naruto XD Algo malo tenía que tener. Y bueno, intento hacer cada vez más largos los capítulos, pero no siempre me da tiempo XP

**Ryuuji Kiyama**, Waaaaaaaaaaah, me encantan tus reviews, son enormes * 3* Espero que pronto puedas tener internet, tiene que ser un rollo, yo me moriría T-T. En cuanto a lo del yaoi paciencia, lo habrá =D Y con el matrimonio con el Fic, el Señor Fic quiere una boda doble con las focas mirando a su pescado, aunque sospechamos que el romance entre estos va a ser corto, pero intenso (todos sabemos que a la foca le entrará hambre XD).

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Azulejos que intentan alicatar a Sasuke para defender el honor de su deshonrada hija "Alicatar" mientras el Uchiha hace la croqueta montaña abajo?

El próximo capítulo el día: **10 de octubre**


	12. Verdades agridulces

En sus ojos veo que está uniendo piezas, lentamente. No acaba de entender, pero si le doy el suficiente tiempo conseguirá poner todos los datos juntos y llegar a la solución.

Hago que me suelte y me inunda el pánico. No puedo dejar que se dé cuenta, no sé cómo reaccionaría él, ni cómo hacerlo yo. Sería muy humillante, y además haría que él se sintiese como la última mierda del mundo. Lo único que se me ocurre es golpearle.

Le golpeo con todas mis fuerzas, y está claro que no se lo espera, porque recibe el puñetazo de lleno, acabando unos metros más alante, confuso y muy desorientado. Sí, es posible que hubiese podido hacer más cosas, e incluso es muy cobarde mi comportamiento, pero no sé qué hacer, y para un Uchiha la respuesta siempre es pelear.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? -se levanta cabreado.

Le miro con total desprecio, como intentando que se cabree más conmigo, quizás es la única forma de hacer que olvide el tema, y que deje de unir las piezas.

Activo el Sharingan, y parece que él comprende que quiero pelear, aunque no acaba de entender el porqué. Crea un Bunshin y se pone en posición de ataque.

-Así que el bastardo quiere pelar -sonríe con picardía, quitándose la sangre del labio.

Empezamos a intercambiar golpes, incluso nuestra velocidad hace que la tierra se revuelva, por lo que tengo ventaja. No hay nada que unos ojos como los míos no puedan ver, le doy una patada pero, para mis sorpresa, era una copia, y soy yo el golpeado. Me quedo quieto, esperando escuchar algo.

-Atrévete a respirar -le reto con malicia -. Entonces serás mío.

Me quedo en silencio, y entonces sucede, una bocanada de aire. Me muevo con una rapidez digan de un genio Uchiha y preparo un Chidori pero, para mi sorpresa, el rubio aparece detrás mía, cogiéndome por el cuello con su brazo.

-Eres lento -se recrea en un susurro que a mí me parece irresistible.

Forcejeamos apenas unos segundo, y finalmente le doy un fuerte codazo en el estómago. Me doy la vuelta, encarándole y mirándole intentando descifrar su próxima jugada.

-Estás oxidado, Sa-su-ke -pronuncia con tentadora lentitud  
-Tú sigues siendo predecible -y esquivo a un clon que estaba a mi espalda.

No le doy la espalda, eso sería ceder. El muchacho parece molesto, pensaba que no le vería venir, y tiene una expresión típica de un niño al que le han quitado su caramelo. Se relame.

-Puede -ladea la cabeza -, pero he conseguido darte.  
-La primera siempre es gratis.

Vuelvo a ponerme en posición de ataque, esperando a que él haga el primer movimiento, uno que no llega. Él parece pensativo, lo cual me inquieta, no parece que esté realmente pendiente de la pelea en la que estamos enfrascados, tiene la cabeza en otra aparte.

-Dobe -procuro sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Que no una las piezas.

-Teme -sonríe  
-Es cierto que tienes cara de idiota.

-¡Eso a qué viene! –chilla a pleno pulmón, sacado de quicio -. Y tú eres bastardo de culo helado.

-Eso último no lo sabes.

-No falta que hace. La forma en que te mueves solo puede ser de alguien que tiene el culo congelado –argumenta enfadado.

-Usuratonkachi –le provoco.

Noto como se le hincha la vena del cuello. Empiezo a sacarle de quicio, pero hay algo que ensombrece su mirada.

-¿Sabes? Estoy harto de tus gilipolleces.

Frunzo el ceño.

-De que vayas por ahí como si fueras el rey del mambo –alza el puño-. Como si fueras el rey del mundo, pero en realidad eres un cobarde.

En un rápido movimiento me planto delante de él, cogiéndole del cuello enfadado

-¿Cobarde?

-Sí –en el fondo de sus ojos me parece ver odio.

Le golpeo todo lo fuerte que puedo, y cuando él acaba en el suelo, me subo encima de él, y empiezo a lanzar puñetazos allá donde vayan, sin orden ni sentido ninguno. Él no responde, está con esos ojos tan azules, sin hacer nada, simplemente estando allí, como si estuviera esperando a algo.

Tras un rato paro, cansando y me veo reflejado en sus ojos, y mi Sharingan reluce de forma inconstante, como si parpadeara, como si fuera incapaz de controlarlo, por la ira… Por el dolor.

Jadeo por el cansancio, pero el contrario ni se inmuta.

-Eres un cobarde, y lo sabes –se incorpora, quedando muy cerca de mí.

-Atrévete a…

-Cobarde.

Voy a lanzar mi puño contra él, pero el rubio lo coge al aire con su mano, manteniéndomelo en el mismo sitio, con la vista fija.

-Primero fuiste incapaz de afrontar la muerte de tus padres, después te marchaste de Konoha…

-¡A matar a mi maldito hermano!

-Tú solo. Sabías perfectamente que todos podríamos haberte ayudado a hacerlo, pero fuiste tan estúpido que no querías ser alguien que pidiese ayuda.

Intento que me suelte el brazo, pero él no cede. Parece que hoy va a hablar, y conociendo a este cabeza de chorlito, una vez decide algo no hay nada ni nadie que se lo quite de la cabeza. Es imparable.

-Después, cuando volviste no le dijiste a nadie que estabas aquí. Siete años solo, siete años en los que ¡no dejé de buscarte, bastardo!

Siento como me empuja y ruedo unos metros atrás. Me levanto en seguida, bajo su mirada decidida. Espero, a ver cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Y por qué?

Sé que cuando observa mis ojos encuentra la respuesta, pero yo no se la pienso decir.

-¿Por vergüenza? –se echa a reír escandalosamente -. La vergüenza puede convertir a alguien grande en un cobarde. Y eso no es todo –sonríe cabreado -. Encima llevas toda tu vida escondiéndote, detrás de esa ¡maldita máscara tuya! –vuelve a chillar.

Se aparece delante de mí. Es más rápido que yo, y esta vez es él quien me golpea con todas sus fuerzas, mandándome muchos metros más atrás. Vuelve a aparecerse justo encima de mí y me apresa, cogiéndome de los brazos.

-¡Y hoy vas a escuchar! ¡Vaya que sí! –gruñe -. Te pasa algo, lo sé, pero no desde hace días, sino desde hace años.

-A ti que te importa, estúpido –escupo las palabras.

-Eres mi puto mejor amigo –me aprieta más las manos -. ¿Por qué lo ocultas? ¿Por qué no soltaste todas tus cargas hace años?

Giro la cabeza. No me gusta como se ha tornado todo, y no quiero escuchar.

-Yo habría estado dispuesto a escucharlo que quisieras decir, teme. Todo, y tras ofrecerte un maldito hombro donde llorar, olvidaría todo –suspira jamás contaste nada, y yo… ¡me quedé como un gilipollas esperándote durante años! Jurándome y pidiéndole a cada estrella que regresaras.

Siento algo tibio en un ojo, y la vista se me nubla un poco.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –vuelvo a gruñirle y le doy un cabezazo.

-Pues déjame saberlo –ni se inmuta del golpe y pega su cabeza a la mía, evitando que vuelva a intentar dale.

Noto como alguna clase de líquido que desconozco se desliza desde mi ojo hacia abajo.

-Olvídame.

Y lo que temía pasa, casi puedo ver como pasa toda la vida por delante de Naruto, todos los momentos compartidos, todas las malas situaciones por las que pasamos. Mi actitud hermética, que casi diera mi vida contra Haku, nuestra constante rivalidad, el día que peleamos en el hospital, marcha de Konoha… Todo parece encajarle.

Todo tiene un lugar y entonces entiende, y quizás, bajo mi pecho hay sentimientos encontrados, y situaciones que cobran sentido en ese momento

-¿Por eso te marchaste? –casi dice en un hilo de voz.

¿Y si…?

Trago saliva, sintiéndome mareado.

¿Y si todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido huyendo? ¿Y si todo ha sido por él? ¿Y si hace años que estoy enamorado del rubio y nunca me he dado cuenta? ¿Y si mis peleas con él eran para evitar admitir mis sentimientos? ¿Y si no me marché de Konoha para buscar a mi hermano sino porque me sentía humillado?

Sé lo que él está viendo en mis ojos, porque yo mismo estoy sintiendo como algo estalla dentro de mí. Impotencia, dolor, y vergüenza, mucha, mucha vergüenza. De mí mismo, de mi apellido, de mis excusas y de mis propios sentimientos.

Algo dentro de Naruto se rompe. Se había dado cuenta, el factor común no eran los hombres, ni siquiera las hormones, era él, tan simple y tan cerca la respuesta que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Sasuke…-dice con suavidad.

-Vete al infierno.

-Te gusto, ¿verdad?

-¿Has perdido la cabeza, gilipollas? –evito mirarle.

-Sin mencionar que ahora mismo estás cachondo …-sonríe para aliviar la tensión, intento soltarme y permanece inmóvil -. ¿Es verdad?

-¿Para qué diablos sirve la verdad?(1)

-Para dejar de escondernos –pronuncia con una profundidad que hace que se me erice el pelo.

-Le estás hablando al aire –pretendo ignorarle.

-Te gusto –suspira.

-¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que estás hablando, has perdido el juicio –pongo cara de asco -. No hay nada dentro de mí. Nunca lo hubo.

Estoy rojo de ira, pero esta se desinfla como un globo cuando roza sus labios con los míos, y me da un suave beso. Siento como se me escapa el alma, la fuerza y las ganas de ser orgulloso.

-No me importa, ¿sabes? –se separa un poco y me mira, yo permanezco en silencio -. A mí no tienes por qué mentirme. Te aceptaré tal y como seas, o como quieras ser. Como si quieres que te acompañe a comprarte ropa rosa con plumas, o quieres liarte a ostias con unos gilipollas heteros, como si quieres que finja que nunca he sabido esto. Jamás hablaré que sucedió si lo deseas.

Cojo aire.

-Estás enamora…

-Ya ves –le interrumpo -, llevo mucho mintiendo –suelto con voz gélida -. Y yo nunca me retracto en mis palabras.

Dirijo mis ojos a los suyos, y durante un instante me parece que va a abrazarme, lo cual hace que me inquiete, pero finalmente simplemente me suelta las muñecas, incorporándose, quedando sentado sobre mi estómago, y creo que sabe perfectamente que hay algo que no podré evitar hacer, ya que se pone a mirar a otro lado.

Lágrimas de alivio, algo caliente se está deslizando en silencio por mis ojos. Me quedo en completo silencio unos segundos, sintiendo como pierdo un gran peso, como si por fin se encauzara mi vida. Hasta que las últimas acaban de derramarse no cierro los ojos, mirando a un lado, como si ni siquiera yo me enterara de ellas.

Cojo aire y parece que Naruto entiende. Se levanta y me tiende la mano, y por primera vez en mi vida, acepto la ayuda, como si estuviera admitiendo que necesito un empujón. Al estar ya de pie me echa el brazo por encima del hombro y caminamos sin rumbo.

-En realidad no sé por qué he tardado tanto en darme cuenta-sonríe.

-No sigas por ese camino –suena a advertencia.

-Vamos, soso, es una forma de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Hum.

-Mira que eres gilipollas –me revuelve el pelo.

-Quita, ceporro.

-¿A quién llamas ceporro? –monta en cólera.

-Ni que supieras lo que significa…

Reina el silencio un instante.

-¡Sí lo sé!

Levanto una ceja.

-¡Bueno, no! Pero imagino que es una forma de llamarme idiota.

-Si al final vas a tener más neuronas de las que pensé.

-¡Pues claro! Eso sería hacerte bajar el listón –veo que sonríe con superioridad -. Jode, ¿eh? Jode que ahora pueda atacarte por otro lado –ríe con un toque de malicia.

-Me lo vas a recordar siempre, ¿no? –gruño

-Tooooooda la vida.

Seguimos caminando, y yo no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto. Ahora que sabe mis sentimientos ¿no debería haber dicho algo? Al menos decirme que es hetero y acabar con mis esperanzas, sin embargo, todos esos momentos tan íntimos que compartimos me hacen pensar que quizás no sepa muy bien qué quiere.

Solamente cuando cruzo el umbral de su puerta me doy cuenta de que me ha llevado a su casa, y entonces algo se revuelve dentro de mí, probablemente mis hormonas que parece que han relacionado el hecho de estar aquí con que quiera llevarme a la cama, aunque, no tiene por qué ser en una cama…

Joder, parece que estuviera en celo. Sasuke, concéntrate.

Me quedo quieto intentando concentrarme y veo que el rubio se planta delante de mí y me sonríe.

-Un buen tazón de ramen es bueno para estas situaciones.

-Lo dices como si cada día se te declarase alguien.

Silencio.

-Te mato.

-¡Estaba de broma! –se echa a reír -. Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso –saca la lengua.

Gruño y me dejo caer en una silla, quitándome los zapatos mientras le observo hacer lo mismo y empezar a preparar la comida, y no puedo evitar cabrearme imaginándomelo haciéndole esos preciados fideos a alguna chica. Quiero ser algo especial para él, aunque me quede solamente el papel de ser su amigo, pero al menos seré su mejor amigo, y el que mejor le entenderá.

-¿Sabes? Nunca he cocinado esto para nadie.

Confieso que acabo bajando la cara porque sé a ciencia cierta que se me ha dibujado una sonrisa de gilipollas-que-no-sabría-ni-contarse-los-dedos.

-Nadie sabe apreciar que cuando cocino para alguien es porque esa persona es importante –continua liado con la olla y tengo retenerme a mí mismo para no saltarle encima.

Tranquilo, Sasuke, es tu mejor amigo y tienes que respetarlo, al igual que él lo ha hecho con tus sentimientos.

-Si le cuentas a alguien que sé cocinar te mataré –se gira para mirarme.

-¿Por?

-Cocinar solo es de…-se calla -. Se supone que no es algo muy bien visto en la comunidad ninja.

-Ya –chasqueo la lengua -. Supongo que ambos tenemos algo que no queremos que se sepa.

Se echa a reír.

-Me gusta como piensas.

Me muerdo la lengua para no hablar. Eso no sería propio de un Uchiha ni de mí.

Al acabar de hacer la cena él me planta un plato de ramen que me deja con la boca abierta, ya que tiene todo lujo de detalles e incluso ha cuidado la presentación.

-Impresionante.

-Secreto –sonríe y se pone a bailar contento porque me ha sorprendido.

Empezamos a comer y, pese a que quizás debería sentirme tenso por acabar de "confesarme" por así decirlo, me siento inusualmente cómodo, compartiendo los fideos, la habitación y este momento con él.

-Estoy sobrio.

-¿Eh?

-Solo para que conste –sonríe.

-Yo no he vuelto a fumar –le confieso y él ríe, como si quisiera decir otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? –alzo la visto y dejo de comer un momento. Podría haber preguntado que si se refiere a fumar, pero sé que es otra cosa -. ¿Por qué te gusto?

-Yo nunca he dicho que me gustaras.

-¡Oh, vamos!

Acabo de cenar y me levanto yendo hacia el sofá a dejarme caer y encender la tele, pero él me intercepta en el camino. Me encierra, parece que le guste hacer eso, entre él, y la parte de atrás del sofá sin llegar a tirarme a él, simplemente evitándome moverme.

-Se te nota.

-Vete al carajo.

De improviso me planta un beso, que más bien parece un ataque, ya que junta nuestros labios y se separa un instante después.

-Veeeeeeeeeeenga, tengo curiosidad –pone cara de niño pequeño.

-No.

Me coge el cuello y en un rápido movimiento me da otro beso, aunque esta vez no dejo que se lo piense, y le atrapo en cuanto puedo, comenzando una batalla entre ambos, intentando no perderme en su sabor. Cuando parece que tiene la intención de alejarse le muerdo el labio inferior atrayéndole de nuevo hacia a mí, aunque finalmente consigue separarse un instante, el suficiente para hablar.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya.

Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo, asegurándome de que no escape, no esta vez, a menos que él me diga algo, no pienso dejarle escapar hasta sacar algo en claro. Vuelvo a besarle, y pese a que no quiero, sé que se me está escapando el alma, y que probablemente esté poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, pero, por una vez, embriagado y arropado por su calidez, no me importa.

-Eres el único que la conocerá –y coloco mi otro brazo también alrededor de él.

Sé que seguramente parezca que le estoy abrazando, y también tengo la certeza de que me tiemblan las manos levemente, quizás por la emoción, o los nervios, o del miedo, pero, joder, esta va a ser la única vez que pueda mostrar abiertamente mis sentimientos, y Naruto no parece detenerme.

-Si sobrevives.

Él ríe y después dice, ignorando que le he amenazado.

-Eso suena a declaración de amor – y veo como se mueve a un lado.

Me quedo desconcertado, hasta que siento como hinca sus dientes en mi cuello, y después comienza a lamerlo, lentamente, y con cada lametón siento como mi cuerpo se estremece y algunos de mis sentidos de vuelven turbios, y otros se agudizan.

-¿Gustarme? –se me quiebra un poco la voz y pienso que ha sido una muy mala idea intentar hablar para demostrar mi hombría.

Siento como desliza su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, y siento como ésta se mueve bajo ella, con movimientos sinuosos, deleitándose con el tacto, y haciéndome estremecer y que mis piernas se aflojen.

-Tiemblas como un flan –sonríe complacido.

-Y tú te estás dejando seducir.

Sonríe, y vuelve a besarme, y entonces entiendo por qué me ha estado subiendo la mano, ya que coloca la mano en mi pecho, donde estaría mi corazón, y se queda ahí, sintiendo mis latidos, que van desbocados. Si esto no es una clara declaración de amor, no sé qué más espera de mí, pero el asunto es que, ahora que lo ha comprobado, ¿volverá a alejarse o se dejará llevar?

-o-

Vais a odiarme, lo sé, pero en el siguiente capítulo se resolverá todo y va a ser MUY largo, en plan especial y eso =D. Además, no me daba tiempo a acabarlo todo para esta noche ¿El siguiente? Como va a ser largo, voy a tardar un poco más: **17 de octubre**. Peeeeero, tengo una buena noticia, el primero del nuevo fic ya está listo, por lo que lo subiré el **13 de octubre**, así se os hace más amena la espera, a ver qué os parece * 3*

(1)Por si os interesa este pedazo del fic está inspirado en "Los colores de una sombra" de Love of Lesbian

Gracias al nuevo seguidor **Pochyy**

**Zanzamaru, **sinceramente ¿cómo se corren círculos cuadrados? O,o debería ser un deporte o algo, he estado un rato intentando pensar cómo se hacen XDDD ¡Fuiste la primera! =D El baño que describiste es adorable, lleno de cosas de Sasukes XDD Wah, yo tb quiero alicatar mi baño así (es que me gusta esta palabra, no sé por qué Xd) A ver si te van a multar, que ya se sabe que no puedes conducir una motoneta robada, y más si es a un velociraptor, mientras lees fics.

**Kharito**, espero que ya se te haya quitado la pena, fui un poquito mala, pero así el final feliz es más bonito =) me gusta que pienses como yo ¡já! Que sufra Sasuke un poco por haberse ido, ea XD

**Anidimuka**, Waaaah, me alegro que te gustara, y lo diré una y mil veces, pero o ponía la palabra alicatar o explotaba XDDD Bueno no ibas mal encaminada, ya que hubo tortas entre ambos, la tempestad antes del sol (¿)

**Sariu**, Jarl, espero que este capítulo fuese más bonito aún, pero no tanto como para matarte de subida de azúcar XD

**Ryuuji Kiyama**, ¡Reviws largos! Guay ¡Y por fin tienes internet! Doble guay=D Wow, espero que las bofetadas morales que le dio a Sasuke fuesen útiles entonces owo. Qué triste, el pobre pez no pasará del banquete, no podrá probar… lo que coman los peces XDDD Espero que vieses la fecha! Que no quería tenerte en vela sin saber la fecha xP

**Airlia13**, ains si Sasuke se hubiese ido ya hubiese sido malvada, pobre Naru si su Sasukin. La verdad es que cuando escribí a Sasuke intentando esconderse bajo el sofá me dio risa a mi también XDDD La chica del apartamento ya se sabrá quién era, pero de todas formas no es importante. Bueno, parece que Narutin ¡por fin! Superó su lentitud y se dio cuenta, su rato le ha costao XD

**Zoe Mikaella**, parece un milagro que Naruto, con lo corto que es, se diera cuenta pero ¡sí! Por suerte xD Ya solo queda que no le dé una neura de las suyas y diga que ahora Sasuke en realidad… yo qué sé, cualquier tontería de las suyas XDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Cerezas mirándose muy monas ellas en el espejo preguntándose mientras se maquillan el rabillo "¿ceré eza?"?


	13. ¿Problemas, Uchiha?

**Advertencia: Yo lo advierto, ya vosotros leéis si queréis. Van a pasar cosas innombrables.**

Y para mi sorpresa y mi deleite, no se aleja, sino que coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras echa a andar guiándome hacia a su habitación, lo que hace que se me forme un nudo en la garganta, y entonces sí que me siento como un puñetero flan, ya que no puedo evitar pensar metiéndome en sus pantalones.

-Bastardo …-pronuncia con suavidad.

-¿Qué…? –trago saliva.

-Tranquilo –susurra dándome un beso después -. Llegaremos hasta donde lleguemos.

Esa última frase me suena tan provocativa que incluso no me importa que sea él el que se meta en los míos. Joder, ya me da igual, solo quiero estar con él, y olvidarme por una noche de todo, mis heridas, las suyas, el tiempo que estuvimos separados, todos los momentos que negué mis sentimientos… Nada, solo él y yo, ahora.

-Aunque…-me empotra contra la puerta de su habitación -. No sé por qué lo he dicho –sonríe con endiablada perversión.

-¿Hum?

-He visto tus reacciones –me da un largo beso, uno que me deja sin aliento y vuelve a deslizar sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, ayudándome a quitármela -, y te mueres por hacerlo conmigo.

No puedo evitar morderme el labio cuando dice eso, ya que me dedica una mirada totalmente lujuriosa y después se relame.

-Y tú no, ¿no? –le contesto y solo recibo una risotada en respuesta.

-¿Vas a contestarme? –dice zorrunamente.

En lugar de ceder ante sus profundos y seductores ojos, soy yo el que me lanzo a su cuello y le doy un gran mordisco, imitando lo que hacía unos segundos había hecho él, pero dejando a mi paso una gran marca roja, como si le estuviera marcando. Es más, le estoy marcando, para que mañana recuerde bien lo que está sucediendo ahora.

Noto como se le ponen los pelos de punta al rubio, y después le oigo reír.

-¿Y esto? –no deja de sonreír.

-Por venganza –suelto fríamente -. Hoy soy yo el que te demostraré algo.

-¿Ah, sí? –noto como me coge de la cabeza y me revuelve el pelo mientras sigue conduciéndome.

-¡Quita, usuratonkachi!

-Teeeeeeeeeeme

Y en un rápido movimiento me tira encima de la cama, y después se coloca encima de mí, sin dejar de mirarme, con una expresión que a mí se me antoja de completa felicidad. Se quita la camiseta para mi deleite y la tira en algún rincón de la habitación, acercándose después a mí, para plantarme un beso lento y juguetón.

Al rato se separa de mí, con una de su preciosas sonrisas en la cara, para después dejar caer su frente en la mía, y entonces estallan millones de mariposas en mi interior, revoloteando por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome poner una mueca de estúpido, una que normalmente la gente usa cuando está feliz.

-Porque no tengo palabras para decirte por qué –confieso al final el por qué me gusta.

-Aaaaaaaaaanda, si parece que Sasuke tiene corazón –se pone a hacerme cosquillas.

-Lo he dicho para que te calles, estúpido.

-Aún así no has dicho la palabra clave –hace un puchero.

Se deja caer a mi lado, yo todavía sintiendo ese hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y me atrae hacia a él, volviendo a besarnos, como si fuera la última noche del mundo. Tras habernos puesto un rato cariñosos, él vuelve a ponerse encima, y yo nos hago girar otra vez, haciendo que rodemos por la cama varios minutos, peleándonos y jugando.

-¿Por qué tu encima? –gruño mordiéndole el cuello.

-¡Soy el que tiene más experiencia don-nadie-merece-mi-lujuria! –responde intentando apartarme.

-Con mujeres –le recuerdo mientras él me hinca los dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja y comienza a bajarme con besos por el cuello.

-¿Y qué? Es práctica al fin y al cabo –me dice sin dejar de lamer todo lo que encuentra, dándome un beso en la clavícula.

Pongo mi mano en su hombro en el último impulso que consigo controlar y vuelvo a cambiar las tornas, quedando yo entre sus piernas.

-¿Con esa estamos?

-Soy el jodido Uchiha…

No me deja acabar ya que me coge un pellizco de la piel del cuello para acercarme a él, y comienza a besarme, mientras noto como me acaricia el pecho el sentido descendente, llegando al inicio del pantalón, desabrochándomelo en un rápido y preciso movimiento, deslizando la cremallera muy despacio, como si lo estuviera saboreando. Al estar bajada sigue resbalándose por mi cuerpo, llevándose mis pantalones con las manos. Lento, muy lento, y sin dejar de devorarme con sus besos.

Se separa y me da un lametón en los labios.

-¿El jodido qué?

-Uchiha Sasuke –susurro acercándome tentativamente a él.

Y entonces, movido por una fuerza extraña cambia de nuevo las tornas con brusquedad, mordiendo mi cuello con posesividad al encontrarme yo debajo, y sigue su camino, llenando de besos mi cuerpo, a la par que mordiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso, parándose un instante en el lugar donde está situado mi corazón, besándome con cuidado, haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza.

No puedo evitar suspirar y sé que eso le ha gustado, aunque no dice nada, supongo que para no dañar mi orgullo. Yo tampoco digo nada, pero juraría que mi corazón late tan rápido y tan fuerte que hasta los vecinos podrían escucharlo.

-Parece que tienes un problema entre las piernas –se ríe tontamente al estar cerca de mi ombligo.

Gruño y le cojo de ese colgante tan preciado suyo, el que le regaló la vieja, y hago que suba hasta mi altura.

-¡Qué me lo vas a romper, teme!

Y entonces aprovechando que no se lo espera, refriego con energía su problema con mi mano, provocando que el rubio cierre los ojos y se muerda el labio, quizás intentando retener algún signo de placer, sin embargo, parece que se retracta, ya que echa a un lado, justo al lado de mi oreja y me gime para que pueda sentir su excitación.

-Teeeeme…

Noto que me arde la cara, pero decido no quedarme como un gilipollas atontado por lo que haga el que tengo encima. Es jodidamente tentador, sabe serlo. Aprovechando que sigue en la misma posición, le agarro y le muerdo con fuerza el hombro, haciendo que salte hacia atrás con cara de enfado.

-¡Tú también lo tienes! –ladro intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

Sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a besarme, y yo, aunque me maldiga a mí mismo por el temblor y la torpeza de mis manos, debido a la inexperiencia, me dirijo a su pantalón e intento desabrocharlo torpemente, ya que todos mis sentidos llegado a este punto están completamente nublados. Él para de besarme y vuelve a morderme y lamerme el cuello mientras coge mis manos y me ayuda a quitarle los pantalones, sin decir palabra.

Cuando consigo quitárselos al fin, él vuelve a descender poco a poco, y yo simplemente miro al techo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, solamente intentando mantener la consciencia y la cabeza en su sitio, mordiéndome el labio. Estoy jodidamente empalmado, y eso que ni siquiera le he visto en calzoncillos…

Sigo notando como baja, hasta que llega a mi ropa interior, y desliza una mano por debajo de ella, más cerca de la cadera que del centro, sin llegar a tocar nada, y entonces vuelve a ponerse a mi altura, sin sacar la mano, dejándome una seductora visión de él con apenas un trozo de tela que le cubre.

Ay. Dios. Mío.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –sonríe -. Te dije que era irresistible.

-¿Te recuerdo que toda la aldea sueña con verme así? –le levanto la ceja en un instante de cordura.

-Y yo soy el único que va a verlo.

No puedo evitar comérmelo con los ojos, especialmente una parte de su cuerpo, y no me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo muy descarado, porque cuando vuelvo a posar mis ojos en él, mi mejor amigo tiene una pequeña sonrisa burlona pintada en los labios.

-Sai tiene razón –suelto con malicia para restaurar mi orgullo -. La tienes pequeña.

-¿Ah, sí? –me da un beso en el cuello y después susurra -. No dirás lo mismo cuando te haga gemir de placer y perder la cabeza.

Guau. No sabía que pudiera llegar a ser tan obsceno.

-Eso no pasará.

-¿Eres demasiado soso como para sentir placer?

-Sí –siseo -. Ni me inmutaré.

Mierda, ha sonado como un reto para él, y eso lo veo en seguida, ya que la mano que tenía metida en mi ropa interior, hace un movimiento para quitarme la última prenda, pero yo le cojo la mano.

-¿Dudas de tu entereza, teme?

Le suelto y de un rápido gesto me deja desnudo ante él, y ante mi mirada comienza a descender de nuevo, yo ni si quiera soy capaz de mirarle, ya que eso sería demasiado para mí, y estoy jodidamente cachondo. Noto un mordisco en la cadera y tengo que morderme fuertemente los labios, aunque sé que no voy a poder mantener mi promesa, sobre todo cuando de un lametón me recorre la ingle, sin embargo, no me da tiempo a recuperarme ya que éste no termina ahí, ya que continua por una extensión de mi cuerpo que se encuentra bastante despierta.

-Joder…-sé que casi suena a gemido.

Y no puedo evitar enredar mis manos en su pelo mientras siento el vaivén de su cabeza arriba y abajo, una humedad juguetona recorriéndola hábilmente y una mano inquieta acariciándola al tiempo. Tras unos minutos así, noto como se separa levemente y me da un húmedo beso en la punta.

Entonces sí que emito un gemido de placer aunque consigo que sea en voz baja, como uno de los últimos signos de cordura.

Joder. No he podido evitarlo. Joder. Joder. Estoy descontrolado.

Y el muy cabrón se separa, dejándome con la miel en los labios y una erección tremendamente dolorosa. Le miro con enfado cuando se va deslizando de nuevo hacia arriba, hasta colocarse a mi altura, pero casi completamente echado sobre mí, rozándose nuestras pieles en algunos lugares, lo cual me lleva de nuevo a que no sé por qué me ha dejado a medias.

-Era para calentarte –ronronea refregando su cuerpo con el mío con sensualidad y mala leche, qué cojones.

Doy un largo bufido y me muerdo el labio, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya lo estoy suficientemente –mi voz suena ronca y algo amenazadora.

-¿Ah, sí? –noto como me coge la mano y la dirige a su entrepierna, pasando por debajo de la tela, ayudándome a cogérsela, mostrándome el movimiento y la presión que tengo que ejercer -. ¿No se suponía que ni te inmutarías?

Me demoro unos segundos en contestar, ya que estoy aprendiéndome sus indicaciones no habladas, las cuales paran al cabo de un momento, sin embargo, yo no me detengo, deleitándome un poco de sus reacciones, ya que advierto que el brazo en el que estaba apoyado para mantener esa pequeña pero agónica lejanía entre él y yo le tiembla levemente. También él está excitado, y eso me tranquiliza.

Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente concentrado me dispongo a responderle, pero el rubio comienza a jadearme en el oído, y no sé si es que estoy demasiado aturdido por las sensaciones, pero me da la impresión de que es su forma de decirme que me serene, que puedo confiar en él y que me deje llevar, como él está haciendo. Quiere que me siente cómodo, lo cual me provoca un enorme calor en el pecho y más mariposas.

-Naruto…-suelto casi sin aliento.

-Qué… -me gime.

-Yo…

-Que te detengas –suspira y en ese mismo instante lo hago.

Él clava sus ojos en los míos, con las mejillas encendidas y unas ganas locas de meterse en mis piernas que se ven a la legua, quizás si seguía con mis movimientos se habría acabado la diversión, pero solo puedo pensar que ¿Por qué no se mueve y hace algo?

Tuerzo el gesto levemente, y leo en su mirada que está intentando enseñarme para que no me sienta humillado ante él, para que no le dé importancia a que él sí tenga experiencia, y por ese mismo motivo está tratando de pensar qué hacer ahora para no hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a mi orgullo. Sabe que ahora vendría elegir quién hará qué y ni sabe cómo hacerlo ni cómo pedírmelo.

Le cojo del colgante y le beso yo esta vez, bajándole los bóxers, teniendo la esperanza de que entienda. De que comprenda que esta es mi mayor palabra de amor, ya que quiero decirle que me muero de ganas de acostarme con él y que quiero que se lleve mi último primer. Mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primer amigo, y ahora mi primera vez. Él y solo él, siempre lo fue, y al resto que le jodan, como a mí me van a hacer.

Noto como sonríe mientras me besa y veo que comienza a bajar una mano, la cual cojo y aparto de su destino. Por ahí sí que no voy a pasar.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces.

Pensaba "prepararme", ¡a mí! ¡No verá el mundo eso!

-Te va a doler.

-Dolor a mí.

Se coloca bien entre mis piernas, y coloca un brazo justo al lado de mi cabeza, para usarlo de apoyo. Yo con una mano le acaricio la mejilla con poco de rudeza, en un intento de calmarlo a él, ya que se le nota nervioso, y la otra la dejo caer en su espalda.

-Tú me dices, Sasuke…

Es la primera vez que dice mi nombre de forma tan dulce, y eso me enternece. Le atraigo a mí para besarle, realmente se podría considerar que es la primera vez para ambos, y sé que no quiere hacerme daño y ahora somos los dos un puñetero flan. Necesita un empujoncito.

-Que me folles de una puta vez –le escupo de forma que suena un reto.

Un reflejo rojizo aparece un instante en su mirada, siento que con la mano que no se sujeta me coge de la cadera, hincándome los dedos en ella, y en seguida realiza un movimiento seco que acaba con mi virginidad, y yo comprendo la expresión doblarse de dolor en todo su amplio y esplendoroso sentido.

-¡Joder! –gruño.

-Lo sien…

-Calla –le amenazo.

No será hoy el día que Uchiha Sasuke no pueda soportar un dolor. No, no lo será. El rubio se queda esperando unos segundos, sabiendo que necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme, aunque sé que ni siquiera la ha metido entera. Cojo aire con lentitud y siento que la mano que antes me cogía la cadera está jugueteando con mi menos alzada erección. Empieza a masturbarla con suavidad y a continuación me besa con pasión, incluso con un poco de brusquedad. Al momento para y espera una respuesta.

-Dolor a mí –repito con la voz un poco cortada.

Sonríe y baja a mi cuello, volviendo a morderlo, simultaneando ese movimiento con el de su mano, empezando lentamente con el de su cadera, que me resulta agónico.

-Mierda.

Trato de mantener la calma, y mi chico de ojos azules no deja de besarme, morderme y estimularme para que me relaje, haciendo que poco a poco vayamos encajando, metiéndose cada vez más dentro, provocando al cabo de unos minutos que el daño pase a placer, desembocando en escalofríos y en que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

-Joder –gimo contenidamente.

-¿Eso ya es de placer? –jadea.

-¿Tu qué…-me muerdo los labios en un intento de reprimirme-…crees?

Durante un instante recuerdo que dije que no sentiría placer provocado por su pequeña parte, y agradezco que el rubio no me lo recuerde ni se regodee de ello.

Sus movimientos no cesan, y se vuelven más rápidos, inundándose la habitación del eco de nuestros suspiros y jadeos que retumban en todas las paredes, sin embargo, en un momento el idiota me toca en un punto que provoca que arquee el cuerpo y emita un gemido nada contenido. Él se lo anota y sigue haciendo todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar ese lugar, haciendo que me muerda el labio con fuerza y le hinque los dedos en la cadera.

-¿Te gusta?

¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Dios!

-Vete a la mierda –vuelvo a estremecerme.

-Para ser un principiante…-jadea -, tienes más aguante del que pensaba.

Sonrío con prepotencia, y siento unas ganas horribles de decirle que me gustaría que nos quedáramos así para siempre, que después de hoy mataré a cualquier tía con la que se acueste, pero mi propio orgullo me lo impide, y me muerdo el labio. Él se ríe tontamente y le miro con confusión.

-Yo también te quiero, Sasuke.

No me deja responderle, ya que comienza a besarme con brusquedad casi como un animal, sin dejar de moverse, ni de estimularme. Le cojo la cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, y abro un poco más las piernas, permitiendo que se acomode y llegue de forma más fácil.

Me pierdo. Me pierdo en su beso, y sé que ahora sí que estoy totalmente descontrolado, embriagado de emociones y sensaciones, bebiéndome su alma y ahogando mis gemidos en sus labios, y él en los míos, hasta que se separa de mí, casi sintiendo en mis reacciones que estoy a punto, y me mira un instante, para después apoyar su frente en la mía, cerrando los ojos, permitiéndome que no me sienta avergonzado cuando una sensación arrolladora, como si me atropellara un tren, me sube desde el vientre hacia todo el cuerpo.

Aunque trato de morderme los labios con fuerza, acabo dando un ronco gemido de mi seca garganta, que probablemente es un "joder", siendo seguido al poco por mi nombre escapando de los labios del rubio, que tras eso se queda unos segundos tratando recuperar el aire, dejándose caer a un lado de mi cuerpo, muerto de cansancio y brillante del sudor.

-Dios… -dice sin aliento.

Le miro y quiero pedirle una explicación pese a que tengo la vista nublada, pero está exhausto, y buscando calor se deja caer en mi hombro abrazado mi cuerpo, y yo paso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo que se acomode. Me gustaría decirle muchas cosas, pero en seguida se queda dormido.

Un rayo de sol me da en toda la cara y despierto cabreado y lleno de agujetas, no obstante, me dispongo a levantarme y siento un peso una extraña sensación me invade y miro a un lado. No estoy solo, hay una cabecita rubia durmiendo a pierna suelta a mi lado, entonces no me levanto de tal mal humor y, por primera vez en mi vida, consigo conciliar de nuevo el sueño después de despertarme.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez la habitación está completamente a oscuras. Alguien ha cerrado la persiana. Me deslizo por la cama y busco a ciegas algo que ponerme, lo encuentro y cuando me levanto, por una extraña razón no me aguantan las piernas y me doy de bruces con el suelo.

-Genial.

Recuerdo la noche pasada, y no puedo evitar darle vueltas al asunto, pensando si se acostó conmigo solamente para calmar su libido y solo soy parte de su colección de conquistas, o si realmente sentía lo que me dijo…

Me coloco para estar sentado en el suelo y maldigo a todo lo maldecible, pero cuando vuelvo a intentarlo un rubio abre la puerta con una medio sonrisa burlona y se apoya en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Problemas, Uchiha?

-Puedo hacer que ardas eternamente sin tener que levantarme –le rujo activando el Sharingan.

-¡Oh, vamos! –cruza los brazos tras la cabeza -. Qué poco sentido del humor.

-Vete a chuparla.

-Eso ya lo hice ayer –me guiña un ojo y no puedo evitar ponerme colorado -. Anda, te ayudo a levantarte.

Le miro con odio y le niego la ayuda.

-Allá tú, solo te vas a hacer daño. La primera vez duele, y como tú eres tan brutito que no me dejaste preparar…-habla muy rápido.

-¡Qué te vayas a chup…! –me callo.

-No seas gilipollas. Otro día si quieres te vengas de mí –ríe tontamente dándome a entender el doble sentido.

Gruño y dejo que me ayude a levantarme, apoyándome en su hombro para andar. Joder, las piernas me tiemblan, por no hablar de orificios que ayer usé para cosas para las que no están preparadas. Me deja caer en el sofá de su casa.

-Una silla es muy dura –me confiesa y echa a correr hacia la cocinar, reapareciendo más tarde con un plato de tortitas y una taza de café -. Las he hecho para ti –sonríe.

Le tiro de su preciado colgante y le doy un beso, temiendo que me rechace pero se deja. Nos separamos.

-Te debo una explicación –admite rascándose la cabeza con inocencia, sentándose a mi lado -. No podemos estar toda la vida como el ratón y el gato.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? –le corto.

-¿Hum…?

-Lo de que tú también… -me aclaro la garganta -, y lo que sigue.

-Porque es verdad –dice alto aunque tímidamente -. ¿Sabes que has sido el mejor sexo de mi vida?

-¿Qué tiene que ver? –le miro con frialdad.

-No sé… Solo me apetecía decírtelo

-Idiota…

-Uke –me mira con malicia.

-Folla-hombres

-¿Y qué? Ayer no parecía molestarte.

-Ni a ti que yo fuera el uke –levanto una ceja -. Bien que lo disfrutaste.

-Y tú.

-Cierra el pico –le fulmino con la mirada -. ¿Y la explicación?

-Ah, cierto…

-Dobe.

-¡Teme! Verás, siempre me acabo aburriendo de las chicas, pero contigo eso no pasaba –se encoje de hombros -, y había veces que pensaba ¡a la mierda! ¿Qué importa que no sea una tía? Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero tampoco quería joder nuestra amistad porque hubiera atracción. Sabía que lo habías pasado mal, y por eso quería que estuvieses con alguien por amor –suspira -, de esa clase que hace que te conviertas en un flan y te mueras por estar con él.

Así que eso es lo que siente por mí. Por eso me perseguía constantemente. Aunque no lo esté diciendo directamente, es muy claro el idiota.

-Pero empezaste a gustarme, y yo estaba hecho un lío, y me estaba costando asumir que quizás era gay, o bisexual, o qué se yo ¡Estaba hecho un lío! –se revuelve el pelo con energía -. Y después tú saliste del armario, no me atrevía a decírtelo, tampoco quería presionarte ni que estuviéramos juntos solo por deseo.

-Idiota.

-Pero entonces uní piezas, y ayer en mi casa quería comprobar tus sentimientos, que no fuera un mero "me gustas", que no solo era deseo y…-ladea la cara -, y una vez empecé ya no pude parar –me mira con inocencia.

-Eres un idiota –repito.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta infantilmente -. Recuerdo que me dijiste "quizás mis motivos y los tuyos son diferentes", y ya ahí me hice la picha un lío (1).

Sonrío de medio y le revuelvo el pelo yo, dándole un beso después. Es un completo cabeza de chorlito.

-¿Y la chica que salía de tu piso y con la que pasaste tiempo según Kakashi…? –dejo caer.

-¿Lo viste? –se echa a reír con muchas ganas -. Estaba frustrado, y supongo que intentaba llenar el hueco para no volverme loco con eso de que me gustaba mi mejor amigo –se rasca la cabeza.

Qué bonito. Ya podría haberse hinchado a comer ramen o cualquier tontería de las suyas, antes de liarse con una chica…

-¿Sabes? Creo que con lo puñetero que eres.

Activo el Sharingan.

-Solo yo podría aguantarte, y con lo hiperactivo que soy yo, solo tú puedes seguirme el ritmo –me saca la lengua -. ¿Y si era el destino? Quizás esas veces que nos encontrábamos de pequeños era un reflejo –se queda pensativo -. Quizás sea por selección natural.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que significa?

-No, pero ha sonado guay, ¿verdad? –sonríe tontamente -. O quizás en realidad seamos iguales a nuestra manera, pero distintos al resto.

Joder, si el rubio es hasta capaz de ponerse tierno…

Llaman a la puerta y aparece Kakashi. Le miramos confundidos.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes algo del amigo al que ibas a visitar en la cárcel?

-No le veo desde hace unos días…

-Ha escapado.

Sonrío levemente, y recuerdo nuestra última conversación. Así que era eso lo que iba a decirme…

-No sé nada.

-¿Y por qué te alegras? –me cuestiona el del pelo plateado.

-Me dijo que había alguien a quien no pudo olvidar.

-¿Ha ido tras él? ¿Corre peligro?

-No lo creo. Es viejo, y no cometerá ninguna estupidez.

Esperemos que él tenga tanta suerte como yo.

-Por cierto, Kakashi, anoche me tiré a Sasuke.

-¡Bastardo! –grito desde el sofá.

-¡Aaaaaah! Por eso no se levanta.

-Ahora estamos juntos –sonríe.

-Sí que os ha costado –suspira el mayor -. Enhorabuena.

-¿Y qué tal en la cama?

-Alucinante, aunque, si hubiese sido malo no me habría importado –se gira para mirarme -. Soy un buen profesor, ¿no? –pone una mueca pícara.

-Dijo el que temblaba como un flan.

-¡Te mato, teme! –se echa encima de mí.

-Mejor me voy, conociéndoos acabaréis poniéndoos cariñosos –suspira el hombre -. Naruto cuida de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me tienen que cuidar a mí? –esquivo golpes del rubio.

-Tu nombre lo dice todo, además, como Iruka, tienes más madera de uke.

Naruto se pone blanco.

-¡Te mato! –se lanza contra el otro poseedor del Sharingan.

-Te has sacado tú solo del armario.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –se gira de nuevo hacia a mí y empieza a estrangularme.

Le cojo del colgante y le beso, y se le olvida todo… durante un momento, porque después vuelve a querer matarme por no haberle dicho que estaban mancillando a su sensei, aunque no menciona nada de haberme mancillado a mí, y yo tampoco lo hago.

-o-

Sí, recuerdo que fue en el cumpleaños de Naruto, recuerdo que fue ese día cuando me liberaron, pero ¿quién sabría que me enamoraría y envejecería con la persona que cumplía años? ¿Quién sabría que me pediría matrimonio años después, y, cumpliendo su promesa, sería padrino y marido a la vez? Quizás yo lo intuí y por eso regresé. Y lo haría mil veces.

-o-

(1)Hacerse la picha un lío: Liarse con asuntos.

Ea, os quejaréis, que os he puesto una escena bien bonita =D Y un capítulo la leche de largo.

**Zanzamaru**, ¡no me he olvidado de ti! ¡Perdón! Tan acostumbrada a ponerte la primera pensé que ya te había contestado… ¡Qué cabeza la mía! A algunas cosas ya te contesté por el privado, aún así existe una canción que dice "una piedra del camino me enseñó que mi destino iba a ser rodar y rodar" que me hace mucha gracia, y de ahí saqué mi tontería diaria, por si tienes curiosidad es ésta:

**Kharito**, la verdad es que tuve que quebrarme mucho la cabeza para ver cómo hacía que se declarasen los dos, y una pelea me pareció lo más apropiado xD Y al final se declararon y no acabaron como amigos, eso habría sido muy muy cruel, la verdad. Espero que este capi te gustara tanto como el otro, y ya está subido el nuevo fic =D

**Zoe Mikaella**, menos mal que al final no me matasteis, sino hubiese quedado huérfano el fic x,x Bueno, Naruto es un poco lelo, y aunque le costó comprendió :3

**PauYh796**, Guaaaa, me alegro que te gustara la primera persona, es cierto que te aparta del resto, pero también te da una perspectiva distinta, por eso me gusta escribir así. La razón por la que estuvo en la cárcel fue por traidor, lo dije por ahí (creo recordar XD) ¡Hum! Hubiese sido guay si hablases de ponis rosas voladores de arcoiris XDDDD Nunca se sabe qué pueden hacer estos pillines..

**Pochyy**, ya sé que lo corte en el peor sitio, pero no me daba tiempo a acabarlo, y más viendo el capítulo tan largo que ha sido este. A mi tb me gusta escribir a un Naruto así, no siempre de chico inocente y tonto.

**Airlia13**, ¿sirvió para quitar un poco el ansia el nuevo fic? Espero que te gustara :3 Sé que he sido un poco mala al dejarlo así, pero espero que esto haya compensado. Y bueno, ya le di un final al amigo de Sasuke, no me olvidé de él, le cogí cariño al personaje, la verdad.

**NeSLY**, ¡Wah! Eso he pretendido, tampoco quería que todo sucediese de sopetón, no lo veía muy propio de ellos dos, y aunque ha costado muchos capítulos por fin acabaron juntos.

**Sariu**, ¡qué desgracia! Pero bueno, ya tienes internet. La verdad, no pude evitar la tentación de descontrolar a Sasuke, dentro de lo frío que es. Espero que este capítulo no quite más esperanzas y las dé todas =)

Gracias al nuevo favorito a **Kiirye**, y en especial muchas gracias a todos los favoritos, seguidores y reviews por todo y por haberme seguido hasta aquí, ha sido un placer y espero veros en mi nuevo fic: **Música prenatal para shinobis,** en el que voy a hacer un especial por el día del Naru Sasu, el 23 de octubre, para el que ¡pido ideas!

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? ¿Una niña del exorcista que decide casarse por la Iglesia, y el día de la boda se pone a hacer mortales por el techo excusándose diciendo "Es que no me he levantado muy católica hoy"?


End file.
